


The One Where Everything Changes

by ebethoboi888999888



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Padmé Amidala, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, Confusion, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Redemption, Some season 7 clone wars spoilers, That's Not How The Force Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 80,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebethoboi888999888/pseuds/ebethoboi888999888
Summary: Every story is allowed a few alterations. A few changes that will still allow the end to be the end. Just a couple of rewrites. But what happens when one of those minor changes turns out to not be so minor?The Emperor gets fed up with Alderaan's blatant support of the Rebel Alliance and decides to wipe it out before it becomes a problem. But that creates WAY more problems for the Empire than it fixes. Friends and family who were destined to never see each other again reunite. Paths long thought closed reopen just in time to save the day, the Skywalker family, and the universePart AU, part canon divergence
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 153
Kudos: 342





	1. Alderaan

**Author's Note:**

> The Empire finally comes for Alderaan, just fourteen years too early.

Part 1:

The young queen swept through the palace as the battle stormed around her. Overhead Imperial ships rained fire down on the innocents below, turning the sky almost black with smoke. 

She rocked the whimpering child in her arms, desperately trying to keep her calm, but still moving as quickly as she could. The girl, barely five, was clinging to her mother’s neck and stuffing her head against her chest. Unlike so many other children through the galaxy, this child had never seen war before today, had never heard the sounds of starfighters whipped over her head or bombs slamming to the ground. 

The other people on their planet were unfamiliar with war as well. Alderaan itself had not seen a violent conflict in thousands of years, even though it had participated in aiding its allies and the Republic. It was a small, influential, and peaceful planet, known throughout the galaxy as a haven from violence, but now that was all gone. 

“Bail!” The queen cried, finally coming the royal family’s private hangar. 

“Breha, you made it.” Her husband said, relief evident in his voice. “Leia, princess, are you alright?”

The little girl was transferred smoothly into her father’s arms, silent sobs shaking her tiny body. 

“Is the ship ready?” Breha asked. “You don’t have much time before they overcome the palace and your exit is blocked.”

“I’m not leaving without you.” Bail said firmly.

She shook her head just as stubbornly, “I am not leaving our people to die. I will not abandon them when I am needed the most.”

“I will not leave you.” He exclaimed, holding Leia a little tighter.

“Bail, Leia needs to disappear. If Vader finds her…” She shivered, unwilling to even consider the thought. “And she can’t leave alone.”

“She won’t be.” A woman appeared from within the ship.

“Fulcrum.” Breha said, gazing at the Togruta with admiration. “You’ll take Leia?”

She nodded, “I’ll keep her safe as best I can.”

“I only worry there isn’t anywhere safe left in the galaxy.” Breha said grimly.

“I know somewhere you can go, at least for now. I’ve already put the exact coordinates in the system.” Bail supplied. “But the less we know, the better.”

“Understood.”

“Quickly, we must say our goodbyes, Breha.” Bail said, caressing his daughter’s face in his hand. The little girl’s face was red and coated with tears but they had stopped flowing for the moment. 

Breha stepped forward and held her close. “Be strong, my darling. This journey will not be easy, but have faith that you will find your way.” 

Leia’s expression remained blank as she stared into her mother’s eyes. Breha peered back, trying to memorize every inch of her child’s face.

“We are always with you, princess. You were our greatest blessing and our greatest hope. Now you must be that for Ashla. Be good for her, my dear. She will protect you.” Bail managed to get out, though his voice was clouded with tears. 

“We love you, dear one.” Breha said finally, embracing Leia one last time. 

The Togruta had stayed to the side as the family said their farewells but now was forced to step up as the fighters above shot another barrage of fire. “It’s time.”

“Go with Ashla now.” Bail said gently.

Ashla took Leia’s hand, fighting through the girl’s confused resistance.

“No! Mamma, Papa!” She screamed, pulling away from her new guardian’s grip.

The pair turned away, attempting to hide the anguish on their faces.

“Don’t look back, don’t look back…” Bail repeated, whether as a reminder to his wife or to himself, he did not know. 

They turned and left their child in the arms of the one they knew would care for her as if she was her own and prayed over and over that they would see her again. 

Even though they knew they probably never would.

* * *

Ahsoka finally wrestled Leia into the ship as her screaming subsided into muffled sobs. She wrapped her tightly into one of the passenger seats and took the helm herself. 

“Get ready for take off, Artoo. This one is going to be a doozy.”

The little astromech whistled in excitement. [I haven’t been in a firefight like this in years.]

The Togruta smiled grimly. “Neither have I, Artoo, but this might be the most important flight we’ve ever taken, do you understand me?”

Artoo beeped apologetically, [I understand Snips. The princess is my charge just like her parents were. I will look after her for my pilot]

Fulcrum shook off the mention of the past, intent on focusing on the future. “Now princess, this is going to be a bumpy ride, but don’t get scared. Just trust me. You okay back there?”

The girl was too shocked to do much of anything, just stared at the wall in terror.

“I’ll take that as a no.” She sighed

Dragging the ship through the royal family’s secret access lands was a cakewalk, pulling it up into the atmosphere was less than easy. The storm of ships surrounding them was unlike anything she had ever seen, even in the Clone War. The only thing she could think comparing it too was the space battle during the Ryloth campaign, when it was a game of just shooting down enemy bombers at every turn. 

But this was different. The meager Alderaanian military was designed for relief missions and small scale defense of the palace, not full scale war. There was barely any resistance to be seen except the royal guard battalion. Ahsoka knew that if Breha had called them in she was no longer pretending Alderaan was a loyal member of the Empire. Employing her protection forces meant that the Alderaanian government had officially declared war against the Galactic Empire and that Bail and Breha would only survive the conflict as prisoners of war. 

The ship Bail had procurried for them was equipped with enough firepower to hold off Imperial defenses but not enough to make a difference in the battle. Not that there was any chance she would engage, not with her precious cargo.

Weaving through the TIE fighters destroying the innocents below, she felt something shift in the Force. She glanced down at the main landing pad that they were passing below and saw an Imperial shuttle with a group of stormtroopers disembarking. It couldn’t be the Emperor, there was no way he would be brought into such active conflict, but it was someone important...and someone...dark.

The feeling in the Force was disconcerting. The closest she could compare the darkness to was Maul and Dooku, but so much less focused. Dooku’s presence in the dark side was arrogant, selfish, and manipulative. Maul’s was vengeful, greedy, and angry. This person was filled with the dark side, but it was less rage-filled, and more...sad and broken. Like there was no other options but this. 

His familiarly within the Force was terrifying as well. She had not encountered this...sith before, but she knew him somehow. There was some just beyond her reach...just below the shell...if only she could…

A direct hit to the starboard side ripped her out of the involuntary mediation she had ended up in. A few shots to the TIE in front of her and she was on her way, cutting a path through the enemy to the upper atmosphere, the sith lord on the ground forgotten. 

Ahsoka’s heart immediately leapt the sight of the fleet of Imperial ships over the planet, but she stopped herself. They were still so similar to Republic ships, even though many of them had been replaced over the last five years. It was difficult to train herself to find concern at their appearance instead of joy. 

She glanced back at Leia, still sitting quietly, but this time accompanied by a frazzled-looking protocol droid, if a droid can looked frazzled. He was muttering something about hating space travel which Ahsoka was pretty sure wasn’t about to calm Leia’s nerves. However, she needed to fly the ship and she needed Artoo to do it properly so Threepio was the best support Leia was going to get at the moment. 

It had been so long since she flew a combat mission like this. Even though she had snapped at Artoo’s excitement earlier, there _was_ a part of her that had missed the thrill of adventure. The last five years had been spent avoiding the Empire at all costs and painstakingly attempting to amass some sort of intelligence network to try to stop Palpatine. It had pretty much been five years of disappointment, from the moment she realized that there was no way she was going to get the Clone Troopers to abandon the Empire to today when one of the small rebellion’s most trusted organizers had his cover blown and his home destroyed. 

She allowed herself to sink into the familiarity of battle, imagining for a second that she wasn’t a lone pilot in cloud of enemy fighters, just trying to survive, but that she was Commander in the Grand Army of the Republic, flying a relief mission, backed by squad of loyal friends, a fleet of Republic warships, and her master. Rex and Yularen were over comms, yelling about another one of Anakin’s reckless plans, and Obi-wan was waiting impatiently on the surface for them to finally show up. There was as much of a chance of her death, even more since her Jedi fighter marked her as a priority target, but she knew that if she made it through this battle there was a bed, a relatively hot meal, and safe place to go back to. 

Finally, she broke through the blockade, after dodging waves blaster fire and some fancy flying that would make Anakin Skywalker jealous. Artoo squealed in joy and she smiled to herself as she set the NAV computer to the coordinates Bail left.

[Where to now, Snips?] He asked.

“Ummm…” Ahsoka glanced at the console. “Tatooine? Why would he want us to go to that hellhole? Ugh, nevermind.” She set the ship to autopilot and got to her feet.

Leia was rocking back and forth now, trying to catch her breath.

“Are you alright, little one?” She crouched in front of her. 

Leia sniffled but nodded.

“That was a lot at once, wasn’t it?” Ahsoka asked gently.

She nodded again, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. 

“I’m Ahsoka, but you can call me Ashla. I’m friends with your parents, well, your father mostly, but I liked your mother very much.”

“Are Mamma and Papa dead?” She was so quiet Ahsoka could barely hear her.

Ahsoka hesitated, “I’m not sure, Leia. They might be.” Leia’s face turned suddenly and Ahsoka swiftly moved into the seat next to her, scooping Leia’s hands into her own. “But we mustn’t give up hope. And I know that if they are alive, they will do anything to see you again. But…” She paused, not totally sure how to continue. She knew what a Jedi would say if they were in her position, but she was no Jedi. “No matter what they are with you. In here.” She patted the space above Leia’s heart. 

The little girl looked up and met her eyes. “You’re going to take care of me now?” She said quietly.

Ahsoka smiled, “Of course.”

“Where are we going?” She asked.

“Somewhere your father said was safe,” She snorted and said under her breath, “I can’t imagine why but…”

“Have you been there?” Leia had started to pull her hair out of the fancy braids Breha had done. 

“Once, a very long time ago, when I was young. I didn’t like it very much. It’s one big desert, covered in sand and very little water.”

Leia wrinkled her nose. “I don’t like sand. It’s the worst thing about going to the beach.”

“I agree,” Ahsoka chuckled, “Now, Leia, there’s a few things I need you to understand. When we get there things will be different from what you know, not just the planet, but the way of life too, do you understand?”

She nodded confidently, “I’ve been learning all about different cultures in my lessons.”

“Well, this place...Tatooine is probably different from even those cultures you’ve learned about. You mustn’t ever run off and your must make sure I am with you wherever we go. When we’re there, your name is going to be Leia Naberrie, not Leia Organa.” Naberrie, her birth mother’s name, the name Bail and Breha had long decided would be her cover in a situation just like this. “Can you repeat it for me?”

“Leia Naberrie.” She tried it out. “Why can’t I keep my name?”

Ahsoka pursed her lips. This was a difficult conversation to have with anyone, let alone a young child. “Because there may be people looking for us, alright Leia? Your parents are very important people and the bad guys may want to use you to hurt them.”

“The bad guys...you mean the Empire?”

Her breath caught, “Your not wrong, but you can’t ever say that, do you understand me, Leia. The rest of the galaxy is not like your home, there are bad people that would use that against you. You aren’t...you aren’t a princess anymore, munchkin, your...just Leia.”

“Just Leia.” She repeated in awe. “What about you? Who are you going to be?”

“Clever girl, that was exactly what I was going to talk about next. My name is Ashla Tano…”

* * *

“My name is Leia Naberrie, this is my guardian Ashla Tano. My parents were killed in the crossfire near the end of the war. Ashla was my father’s friend and she took me in when I was a baby. She’s from Shili and I’m from Chandrila, but she met my father when they were both working as freelance pilots on Corellia. I’ve lived with her ever since, mostly on Chandrila, but all over really. We came to Tatooine looking for a new life after the Empire tightened trade regulations. She heard there might be some business in the outer rim for freighter pilots.” 

Leia repeated her speech for the seventh time as they walked. 

“How did your parents die?” Ahsoka asked.

“We don’t know for sure, but we think their transport was shot down in the Battle of Coruscant.”

Ahsoka smiled sadly down at her. “Good job, little one.”

Leia’s face was blank. “Mamma says lying is bad.”

“She’s right, but sometimes lying is the only thing that will help you survive.”

Their cover story had carefully been chosen from fact and fiction to make something believable for both them and the rest of the world. Leia had visited Chandrila enough to be able to answer questions and Shili was the logical cover story for a Togruta. Leia had no idea how much of her story was accurate to her life, or could have been. Her birth parents had been killed in the crossfires of the Clone War and Ahsoka had known her father first. She also expected that if Ahsoka had been there at the end of the war she would have become Leia’ sole guardian and not the Organa’s. 

“Oh, Miss Tano! Are you sure you know where we’re going? We’ve been walking for hours and the sand is jamming my joints. Not to mention my power stores are completely depleted. Why in the Maker’s name have you brought us to such a desolate world!” Threepio droned on.

“I’ve already told you, Threepio. Bail was very specific in his coordinates. We couldn’t land that close because there wasn’t anywhere clear, but we’re almost there.”

“This planet is no place for a child, Miss Tano, I only think of the princess’s--”

“Don’t call me that, Threepio. I’m just Leia now, remember.” 

Leia seemed secure in that fact, but Ahsoka detected a trace amount of sorrow in her words through the Force, beyond her overwhelming grief from the loss of her parents. She may appear well-adjusted, but Ahsoka knew that this was all an act to seem grown-up. 

They were moving slower now, as Leia was alternating between perching on top of Artoo, being carried in Ahsoka’s arms, and walking herself. 

“Nearly there, nearly there…” Threepio repeated to himself. 

Artoo made a nose that could only be construed as a groan. [Couldn’t we have left him on Alderaan?]

Ahsoka almost agree with him. 

The Jundland Wastelands that they were walking through had somewhat of a reputation about them, at least that’s what the people at the spaceport they had landed in had said. The few people she had mentioned her travel plans to been concerned that she intended to bring a child into the Wastelands, but she didn’t think they cared enough to do anything about it. 

Ahsoka almost hadn’t, if she was being honest with herself. She almost left Leia with Artoo and Threepio in town with the ship, but then remembered her promise. If Leia wasn’t allowed to leave her sight, then she shouldn’t be allowed to leave Leia’s sight. And all of them staying in town wouldn’t have done anyone any good. There was no one here for them except whoever Bail had left the coordinate for and those sent them into the middle of nowhere. Whoever this hermit was, they better be worth it.

“Arrrgghhhhh!” The screech from somewhere in the rocks, sent Ahsoka to high alert. She pulled Leia behind her and drew her blaster from her hip. Her lightsabers were still tucked in the rucksack on her back as she wouldn’t give them away unless it was absolutely necessary. 

The Tusken Raiders emerged from the cliffs beside them, bow staffs at the ready and teeth bared. The thought of drawing her lightsabers crossed her mind, but absolutely did not know enough about these monster’s loyalties to expose them like that. 

She did know that creatures like this would not be reasoned with and immediately started blasting. Leia screamed as one got close to her, but Artoo zapped him away. Artoo had unleashed every hidden trick that Anakin had added to him over the years, brandishing them wildly. When Anakin was bored he would fiddle with Artoo’s attachments until he was possibly the most well-equipped astromechs in the galaxy. 

Ahsoka shot at anything that came near them but it didn’t stop them. They seemed to be coming out of nowhere. Threepio was fretting loudly, shouting his fear obnoxiously. 

It must have been her imagination, but she thought she heard the telltale sound of a lightsaber activating over her somewhere behind her. 

And as quickly as the Tusken Raiders had descended, they dissipated, clearing the area with cries over warning to their brethren.

Ahsoka turned to see a cloaked figure brandishing a blue lightsaber. For a moment her mind jumped to a wonderful conclusion. Anakin! Tatooine was where he was from originally, it made sense for him to hide here. And of course Tatooine would be safe for Leia. Anakin would never let anything happen to his daughter here.

But then rational thought take over. Anakin would never let anything happen to his daughter because he would have raised her himself if he could. And there was no way he wouldn’t be helping her and Bail organize the rebellion. 

Her sudden elation turned to realization then to disappointment and to joy again as she reached out into the Force tentatively. The presence before her was certainly familiar, but it was not Anakin Skywalker.

“Obi-wan.” 

“Ahsoka,” The Jedi pushed the hood of his cloak down. He somehow looked much older than he had only five years ago, either from the wear of the desert or from the overwhelming depression of the Clone War and its aftermath. She suspected for the latter than the former. “What are you doing here?”

“I--Bail sent me.” She glanced around her feet only for terror to rock her for a moment when she didn’t find Leia by her side. “Leia!”

Obi-wan’s eyes widened immediately. So he knew who she was. Interesting.

Leia suddenly emerged from her hiding place behind Artoo. “Ashla!” She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the Togruta’s legs. “What were those things?”

“Sand People, child.” Answered Obi-wan. 

Leia regarded him cautiously. 

“It’s alright, Leia. He’s a friend. Actually, I think he’s the friend your father sent us to meet.”

“This is Leia?” Obi-wan asked, peering down at her with an expression Ahsoka couldn’t place. 

The girl nodded, “You knew my father?”

Obi-wan froze, his mind clouded by the implications of that question. He settled on the most direct approach. “Yes, I did. I worked with him during the Clone War.” 

“Wait, were you…” Leia’s voice dropped to a whisper. “A Jedi?” She asked in awe.

The Jedi Master watched her with amusement, “A very long time ago. Your ‘Ashla’ was one as well.” 

Leia’s eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. “You didn’t tell me that!”

Ahsoka huffed “I just hadn’t gotten there yet, thanks for ruining the secret, Obi-wan.”

He hummed, “My apologies.” He abruptly straightened. “The sand people won’t stay away forever. We should get inside before they come back.”

* * *

“Do you want tea, child?” Obi-wan asked gently.

Leia nodded politely as he filled her cup.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the exchange. “The answer didn’t have to be yes, Leia.”

“You just don’t believe anyone except old people like me like tea, Ahsoka. That is where your judgement is sorely lacking.” Obi-wan snipped at her. 

Ahsoka ignored him as she watched Leia take a fake sip of her cup. Her parents certainly trained her well.

“What should I call you?” Leia asked hesitantly.

Obi-wan smiled lightly, “You may call me Ben. And what should I call you?”

“Leia.” She said definitively.

Ahsoka looked past Leia’s outward comfort and also noticed how the girl’s eyelids were drooping steadily. 

“Master, do you have somewhere Leia can lay down? She has had a very long day.” Ahsoka had tried to get Leia to sleep on the way to Tatooine, but girl would sleep in very short bursts. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Alderaan on fire again. It seemed her need for sleep was finally over-powering her nightmares. Besides, Obi-wan and Ahsoka had much to talk about away from little ears. 

“Of course, come Leia.” 

She looked hesitantly at Ahsoka but her new guardian offered a reassuring smile. She placed down her cup and followed Obi-wan into the hallway. 

Ahsoka stood up and started glancing around the room. It wasn’t on purpose, she trusted Obi-wan even if she hadn’t seen him in five years, but she started casing the room, checking the possible exits and assets. Her rucksack was leaning against the wall, and she mentally tallied the contents. Her twins white lightsabers, a few thousand Imperial credits tucked into a hidden pocket, a comm link, Leia and her false documentation that Artoo had magically procured (she didn’t want to know how he managed that so quickly), her blaster and a contained of spare bolts, and the food and water left over from their trek through the desert.

With everything she could see categorized she began reaching out into the Force. Obi-wan and Leia in the other room were glimmers in the Force, both clearly masking their Force sensitivity. Obi-wan, like her, had surely become accustomed to shielding his signature, but Leia should be doing that so effectively. On second thought, she had barely sensed Leia’s Force sensitivity at all. Given her parentage she should be a beacon in the Force like her father had been, but she was no more remarkable through the Force as her adoptive parents had been. Another question to ask Obi-wan.

Reaching out further she sensed the settlements surrounding the area. The town they had come from was not the biggest or the closest, but it had the best space port for their purposes. There were a number of the settlements around them that she assumed to be family farms and homesteads. One solidly in her sphere of sensitivity felt familiar somehow. It glowed with the same spirit Leia did, with the same spirit other shielded Jedi would. Perhaps that was why they were there. Perhaps there was an entire group of Jedi hiding on Tatooine, away from the influence of the Empire.

Focusing her attention back on Obi-wan’s house, she felt a tingling at her senses. She moved unconsciously to a chest against the wall, sensing within it three glowing presences, two comforting and achingly familiar, and one unknown. Two lightsabers and a Kyber crystal wrapped in cloth greeted her when she opened the chest. 

The Kyber crystal was certainly a curious question, but she recognized the two lightsabers as well as she recognized her own. She was captivated by the lightsaber on the left, the comforting spirit within it engulfing her in warmth. Her hand was inches from the hilt when…

“Ahsoka,” Obi-wan said over her shoulder. “What are you...oh.”

She whipped around, clutching Anakin’s lightsaber in her hand. “How did you get this? Were you with him when he died?” 

Obi-wan hesitated. Ahsoka wasn’t sure if he was just unhappy to relive the moment or keeping something from her. “I wasn’t there when he died, no. But I did take this was his body.” His careful choice of words was not lost on her.

“And the Kyber crystal?” 

This time he spoke easily, “It was my master’s. I went back to the Temple after it had been… cleared… and retrieved it from my belongings. I did not want it to fall into the Empire’s hands not like… not like everything else.” 

With that mention of Order 66 the floodgates opened. Ahsoka rushed forward into his arms. Obi-wan stilled for a moment but then accept the hug. 

“I thought you were dead.” She sobbed, still careful not to disturb Leia. 

“I’m sorry I have stayed away so long, but I have...had a duty here.”

“Does it have to do with that presence I sensed nearby. The one that felt like a Jedi shielding?”

Obi-wan’s mouth formed an ‘o’. “You can sense him?”

“Well, he’s not exactly broadcasting, but I’ve gotten fairly adept at sensing when a force-user to hiding his presence. Who is he?”

Obi-wan fell into a chair with a thud. “That is...a very long story. And I think yours is more important at the moment.”

The moment of delight at Obi-wan’s survival had almost made her forget why she was there. Almost.

“Alderaan has fallen.” Obi-wan face turned grave. “I don’t know exactly what happened and I think we ever will. Bail or someone slipped or maybe the Emperor finally got fed up with tolerating him, but,” Ahsoka sneered, “They destroyed Alderaan, they definitely either killed or captured Bail and Breha, and the Alliance has lost one of its most important benefactors.”

“But Leia is safe.” Obi-wan breathed in relief. “They didn’t take her.”

“Yes, she’s...she’s just watched her home be destroyed and probably became an orphan for the second time over, but, yeah, she’s alive.” Ahsoka sighed in defeat, finally allowing herself to realize the gravity of what had transpired over the last few days.

“And you know who she is?”

Ahsoka nodded tentatively, “I realized it the last time I visited Alderaan. I only saw her for a few minutes each visit but it was all I needed. I never confirmed it with Bail because I thought it would cause more trouble than it was worth, but you spend enough time with her and you realize it. At first you think she’s just like Padme but then,” She chuckled in spite of herself, “You find out she’s a female Anakin.”

Obi-wan actually shuddered. “I’m not sure the galaxy could handle it.”

Ahsoka laughed freely this time. “She’s got more common sense than he did, that’s more sure. But I meant more...she’s got his fire, you know. She has Padme’s certainty but Anakin’s stubbornness.”

“A dangerous combination.” Obi-wan murmured more to himself than Ahsoka.

“She’d be a good leader, just like her father, and her mother for that matter.” Ahsoka amended. 

“Hmmm, perhaps.” He seemed unconvinced, or just lost in thought. There was a time that Ahsoka could read Obi-wan almost as well as Anakin and Cody. They weren’t friends exactly, but they had relied on each enough and spent enough time together that they had become close. At times he was like a second master to her, or like an extension of his and Anakin’s brotherly bond. But this man was different than who she had known. But they were all different, they thought. Order 66 had taken more than just lives. 

“How did you survive Order 66 and the Jedi Purge?” She asked. Some part of her jumped on a thought. “Did Cody remove his chip afterall? Rex said he tried to convince him but he wasn’t sure it worked. Did he get you out?”

Obi-wan looked confused. “Chip? What are you talking about? No, Cody ordered one of the men to shoot me down on Utapau. I landed in the water and just barely managed to escape.”

Her face fell. “Obi-wan, the clones had these sort of inhibitor chips imbedded in their brains. It meant they couldn’t disobey certain widespread commands, like Order 66. They didn’t have control over their actions.”

“Oh,” She could sense his anguish in the Force. He stood suddenly and began pacing. “Why didn’t we sense that? We could have stopped this all.” 

A bond between a Jedi and his ranking clone trooper was different for each pair, but it was impossible to operate efficiently without a great deal of trust. Obi-wan and Commander Cody had been no different, perhaps relying on each other more than any other pair in the GAR, except maybe Rex and Anakin. Like so many Clone battalions of the truly effective Jedi Generals, the 501st and 212th were families, trusting and loving each other implicitly. Their Jedi were a part of the family, bonded on the battlefield but tested in respect of one another. She could imagine their betrayal had rocked Obi-wan as or even more deeply as the other betrayals of that dark time. Ahsoka made the conscious decision to not bring up what Rex had mentioned after a couple of glasses of alcohol one night, about Fives and the Council’s decision not to trust him.

“You said Rex removed his chip?” Obi-wan said finally. 

“That’s how I survived. I guess Order 66 still considered me a Jedi so the 501st on Mandalore fired on me. Rex killed a few of his own men to keep me alive and get off world. We faked our deaths, but I’m not sure that stuck with the Empire.”

Obi-wan rubbed his beard thoughtfully. Well, that habit was exactly the same. “You’ve managed to avoid them this long.”

Ahsoka sighed, “It hasn’t been easy. The Emperor has a few lap dogs running around the galaxy, other than Vader, of course. They’re called Inquisitors and they specialize in killing Jedi.”

Obi-wan froze, staring unfocused at the wall. 

“I guess you haven’t encountered them all the way out here.” She remarked. “One plus side to this hellhole, I guess.”

He shook his head, “No, no, it’s not that….you haven’t...you haven’t seen Darth Vader yourself, have you?” 

“Not in the flesh, er, so to speak.” Ahsoka paused, thinking over the events of the last days, “I think I sensed him when we were leaving Alderaan. He had just arrived, I think, because suddenly it hit me like an infestation of buzz droids. It was so dark… I was meaning to ask you about that, actually. He was different than the other sith I met, even without being face to face with him. It wasn’t like Maul’s burning rage or Dooku’s controlled fire, he was cold...like...like he had lost something. I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

Obi-wan gapped at her. “And...you felt all of this from above?”

Ahsoka nodded sheepishly.

“What exactly have you been doing for the last five years?”

“I don’t normally have that much detail,” She explained quickly. “But I have been working on expanding my senses. It’s one of the most important skills I’ve got to avoid Imperial lackies.” Ahsoka considered her next words carefully. “I don’t know about this time though...he felt familiar.”

Obi-wan’s face was a stone slate, emotionless and unmoving. 

“Obi-wan?” She asked expectantly.

“It has been a long day for you as well...perhaps you should--” He stopped short and whirled his head around.

“I felt it too.” Ahsoka jumped into action.

She rushed outside, Obi-wan close of her heels. The shadow the Star Destroyer hanging over head flooded the sand. Menacing and sinister, it dangling above the planet, almost mocking them

“The Empire.” Obi-wan muttered, “He’s here.” 

“They must have followed me somehow,” She said frantically. “Bail...he was the only one who knew where we were going. He would have died before leading them to Leia!”

“Perhaps he had no choice.” Obi-wan swept back into his hut and began gathering some of his few belongings into a pack, placing Anakin’s lightsabers and Qui-gon’s Kyber crystal inside. After a moment’s thought he attached his own lightsaber to his belt. “Get Leia. We need to move.”

But Leia was already up, screaming from down the hall. Her cries echoed through the air and Force simultaneously. Not for the first time, Ahsoka found herself wondering about the girl’s abilities.

Ahsoka rushed into the room Obi-wan had put her up in and scooped a severely distraught Leia into her arms once more. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It...it’s so dark...it feels wrong.” Leia sputtered. “It feels like what came to Alderaan.”

“Come on now. It’s time to be brave, alright little one?” 

Leia nodded shakily.

Ahsoka dragged her back into the main room where Obi-wan was waiting. 

“My ship’s at a port a few kilometers away. I’m not sure we’ll make it in time. I don’t suppose you have your own?”

He shook his head. “Unfortunately not, but I do have a contingency plan. We need to make an urgent stop first though.”

“They’re right on top of us! How is it possible that they haven’t found us yet.” Ahsoka questioned.

“Bail knew where I had settled but not the exact location. I sent him a data stick with the coordinates of my house about a year after I came here, for emergencies just like this. The data stick must have been what was implanted in the ship you arrived on. He had strict instructions never to view the coordinates himself until he absolutely had to.”

“So they have the entire planet to search.”

Obi-wan looked uncertain. “Technically yes, but...if Vader is on that ship he will most definitely find us quicker than a few stormtroopers would.”

She didn’t question him, even though her mind was swimming with the information.

“Okay, how are we getting to that ‘stop’ you mentioned.

The answer ended up being banthas. He apparently had developed a relationship with a few that tended to graze nearby. Bantha were notably dumb but could be swayed with persistence meals and attention. They were not particularly fast, but Obi-wan was adamant that save for a speeder, which they did not have, there was no safer way to cross the desert. 

Leia immediately wrinkled her nose at them, a remnant of the pampered princess she had been only days before. 

Obi-wan promptly ignored her protests, and Threepio’s whining, and used the Force to lift them up and plop them down. Artoo’s teasing of Threepio’s ungraceful landing had triggered a sharp, unamused look.

Ahsoka on the other hand almost laughed. This was the Obi-wan she remembered. Not the grandfatherly man that had introduced himself to Leia nor the stoic hermit she had interacted with in the hut, but the Jedi Master and General, leading his troops into battle. Even if those troops were an annoying protocol droid, a wiry astromech, a five-year princess, and a washed-up former Jedi. 

Leia rode in front of Obi-wan, tightly wrapped in cloth to keep the sand away from her eyes. Ahsoka rode in front of Artoo and Threepio and suffered through both of them complaining that they weren’t built for this.

The Empire’s malevolent presence still loomed in the Force, no doubt they were descending on to the surface at that very instant, but they finally came across a small homestead on the frontier. Ahsoka immediately recognized the warm glow within to be what she had sensed earlier when she sweeping the area. 

Obi-wan dismounted swiftly, meticulously lowering Leia to the ground with the Force. 

“Owen! Beru!” 

A young man, a few years older than herself, emerged from the homestead. 

“Ben!” he barked. “We’ve just heard. What the kriffing hell did you do?!”

“Owen,” A gentle voice called from behind him. “You know this wasn’t him.” 

A woman stood in the doorway, arms wrapped a little boy in front of her. He was peering curiously at them from behind a sheet of blonde bangs. 

“Are they here for you or us, Ben.” The woman, Beru, asked calmly.

“Neither,” he responded solemnly, “But we are all in danger now.” 

Beru nodded and pulled the young boy back into the house.

“You expect us to leave?” Owen asked roughly.

“I expect you to do what you must to survive.” Obi-wan answered sharply. “But one way or another, Luke is coming with me.” He gestured towards the door. “I swore I would keep him safe and that is what I intend to do.”

“You’d take him away from us?” Owen questioned harshly.

“If I must.” Obi-wan started, “But even if Luke came with me, do you really believe that the Empire would leave you untouched, Owen? Do you really believe that they would leave the farm intact?” 

“This had farm has been in my family for four generations, Kenobi! I’m not about to leave it because you’re convinced that Luke’s in danger, which I’m not even certain is the truth.”

Ahsoka could see Obi-wan’s anger bubbling under the surface. 

“What do you mean by that?”

Owen sneered. “This is your way of forcing us to let Luke be trained. Isn’t that what you always wanted? For Luke to be a Jedi like his kriffing father? Well how did that work out for him?”

Obi-wan eyes blazed and Ahsoka could feel the Force swirling around them. 

“Stop it! Both of you.” Beru suddenly appeared again, this time holding a bag. “We’ll go with you.”

“Beru.” Owen started but she held up a hand.

“I refuse to abandon our boy.” She said definitively. “And he’s right Owen. The Empire won’t let us be if they find out about Luke.”

“But the farm--”

“The farm is just a place, what matters is the people within it.”

The man sighed, still glaring at Obi-wan. “Fine.”

Obi-wan was still simmering through the Force but his face had returned to a serene mask. “You have a speeder?”

Owen nodded tightly. 

“Then we must be on our way.”

Ahsoka dismounted the bantha as Obi-wan followed Beru and Owen into the building, most likely to collect the boy and the rest of their belongings. She sighed and glanced down at Leia.

She looked stricken and exhausted. 

“What was that?” Leia asked quietly.

“Obi-wan and his friend just had a little disagreement.”

She shook her head. “It wasn’t...I felt...I’m not sure.”

Obi-wan was shielding securely. The only reason Ahsoka had been able to feel his rage was because of their weak bond. It had never been as tight as her bond with Anakin or Master Plo, but it was strong enough that they could sense each other’s intense emotions. Leia had known Obi-wan for a day and probably a bit when she was born but that couldn’t count. This child was untrained but technically still in the sweet spot for younglings to be taken to the Temple. Any older and the Force would sink into the back of her mind and she would have to fight to recover it. But she still shouldn’t be able to feel Obi-wan like that, not enough to cause that much distress.

“I’m sorry if he scared you Leia. He’s had a difficult day.”

Even as she said it, she regretted it. Obi-wan was having a difficult day. Leia parents had probably died and her planet had all but been destroyed. _She_ was having a difficult day. 

Leia didn’t react if she thought the wording was weird, she just continued looking quizzically at the homestead. 

“Are you ready?” Obi-wan said as he emerged from the house. 

Ahsoka nodded. 

Owen swung around building in a small speeder. “The droids will have to be strapped to the side, but we’ll fit.”

Threepio immediately launched a wave of complaints. 

“Threepio?” Owen furrowed his brow. “ _The_ Threepio?”

“I’m sorry?” The protocol droid stopped his rant for a second. “Have we met before?”

“Um, yeah. You used to work for me, well my stepmother technically.”

“Oh no, sir. You must be mistaken. I have been in the employ of the Royal Family of Alderaan for the last five years.”

“Yes, but before that. You were my family’s.”

Threepio made to contradict him again but Obi-wan cut them both off. “Threepio had his memory wife after the war. For obvious reasons.”

Owen grubbled at being shown up by Obi-wan but was interrupted by Beru guiding Luke out of the homestead a final time.

“Would you two please stop arguing for just a moment. There are children present.” Beru scolded them. Then she turned to Ahsoka and Leia. “I’m so sorry, I don’t believe we have been introduced. I’m Beru Lars. This is my husband, Owen.” She pointed towards the man in the speeder. “And our nephew, Luke.” She squeezed the boy’s shoulders affectionately.

He offered them a bright smile. Luke seemed to glow warmly in the Force, like a beacon in swirling chaos. 

“I’m Ashla,” Ahsoka introduced herself. “And this is Leia.”

Leia forced her lips to tilted upwards. “Hello.” She managed politely.

Beru smiled warmly. “Hello, dear.”

Luke raised his hand in greeting. “Hi.” He said softly to Leia.

“Enough of the introductions. Didn’t you say we were on a clock, Kenobi?” Owen said gruffly. 

Obi-wan had been watching over the introduction closely but was brought back to reality. “Yes, yes, we must go.”

“I want to ride in the front with Uncle Owen!” Luke said excitedly. 

For the first time in their short acquaintance, Owen grinned. “Alright Luke, but you have to stay in your seat.”

They managed to strap the droids to the side of the speeder despite their protestations and just barely convinced them to shut up. Luke rode proudly in the front between Owen and Obi-wan while Leia was wedged in the back with Beru and Ahsoka. Luke had kindly asked if Leia wanted to go in the front with him but she had declined immediately, insistent that Ahsoka needed to be in her sight at all times. The girl clung to her as they rode. Owen was not a bad driver by any means, but she had probably only been driven by professional royal drivers on official roads and was not used to the uncertainty of the desert terrain. 

“He’s not always like this.” Beru said quietly to Ahsoka over Leia’s head when they were well on their way. “Owen’s brother was Luke’s father and...they didn’t have the best relationship. It was no question to take Luke in when he needed us, but he didn’t love that Ben stuck around. He’s really only like this with Ben.” She explained softly. “Normally he’s a very kind man, you just caught him at his worst.”

Everyone seems to be at their worst these days, Ahsoks said to herself.

Beyond short conversations between her and Beru and Luke’s occasional random question the ride to the nearest space port was nearly silent. The haunting presence of the Empire loomed over them like a guillotine. Even Owen and Beru, who Ahsoka figured were not force-sensitive though Luke was certainly was, seemed to feel it in the air. 

Mercifully, the space port was absent of Imperials, at least for the moment. 

Beru and Ahsoka pooled together enough credits to get them a ship and some food while Obi-wan and Owen sat in stubborn silence and Luke and Leia considered each other carefully.

Luke seemed enthusiastic about the adventure and his new friend, but Leia was understandably wary. But to Ahsoka’s surprise she seemed to be getting along with him better than she could have expected. Luke managed to coax a few genuine smiles out of Leia as he talked about his dream to be a starpilot. 

“And I’m going to see the entire galaxy. Every planet out there.” He animatedly exclaimed. 

To Ahsoka’s utter joy Leia actually giggled. “There’s a lot out there. Are you sure you can make it every one?”

He thought for a moment before asking: “Well, how many have you visited.”

“Including this one,” Leia crinkled her face in concentration. “I think four, maybe five counting where I was born but I’m pretty sure that was an asteroid.”

Luke nodded in interest. “I’m going to see all of them too.”

Leia smiled. “There’s even more of those.” Luke’s face fell for a moment but was soon replaced with a longing sort of look. 

“Finally,” Ahsoka interrupted as Beru and Owen finally returned from purchasing a ship. Togruta were not extremely common in this region of the galaxy and Obi-wan was convinced that the Empire would have his holoimage so they sent the least recognizable to retrieve a ship. 

Ahsoka and Obi-wan could both sense the Empire closing in, getting nearer by the second. 

Beru gathered the children up, making sure they still had all of their clothes and limbs. 

The buzzing in the Force began as they were just meters from the ship. Luke and Leia’s demeanors changed almost immediately, going from unbothered to agitated in seconds. The docking bay was at the edge of the port, buying them just a little time. 

“He’s found us.” Obi-wan breathed, his fear reverberating through the Force. It had been rare to see Obi-wan afraid during the Clone War as he was always in control, Anakin’s foil. Ahsoka felt that his fear wasn’t for his own life but almost completely for the children. 

Beru and Owen hustled the kids on board. Luke and Leia were nearly paralyzed with fear. 

White-armored figures crested over the sand and three small landcrafts appeared in the blue sky.

Ahsoka felt him before he saw him. The painful, sorrowful cold enveloped her and she shivered despite the burning sun on her skin. She had never seen Vader herself, only heard stories, but she recognized the feeling. The imposing black form stepped down from one of the gunships and started gliding over the sand. 

She produced her lightsabers and started deflecting the barrage of shots coming from the troopers. 

Obi-wan turned to her, a look in his eyes she only recognized from the most dire moments of the war. “Go! I’ll hold them off!”

“No!” She said, “I’m not leaving you. You’ll die!”

Obi-wan did not argue. He shouted over the sound of blastfire. “If you stay we all will.” 

“Where do I go?” She cried. “Where is safe?”

He did not stop his methodical motion but she felt him shudder in the Force. “Oh, sith’s hell, forgive me, my friend.” He murmured. “Chandrila. Contact the rebel cell and ask for Venus. Tell her I did my best but....I failed.”

“Obi-wan!” Ahsoka yelled.

“Go!” 

With a swift movement he Force pushed her onto the ship. Owen had started the takeoff sequence but he was going to need her to get them in the atmosphere. 

The bay door began to close as they took off and she saw one final glimpse of her old friend as the stormtroopers overtook him. 

* * *

There was no sound in hyperspace save for Beru’s muffled crying. Owen was staring stoically out the window in the copilot’s seat in the front. Luke seemed confused by the sudden change in events but was fascinated by being in a real starship for the first time. Leia had finally fallen asleep, unable to fight her exhaustion any longer. And Ahsoka didn’t really know what to do. 

It had been so long since she had allowed herself to hope. And it was gone. Obi-wan was dead. Again. And she was alone. Again. 

She was all Leia had so she couldn’t leave. She couldn’t revert into herself like she had done after Order 66. Leia had started to warm to the Lars family but she certainly didn’t trust them like she trusted Ahsoka. 

Ahsoka took comfort in the only thing she could. Chandrila meant Mon Mothma and that meant some sense of security. It meant an honorable, semi-functioning rebel cell, if her reports were anything to go by. It also probably meant a real bed and meal for Leia and herself, for the first time it what she calculated to be about six days since Alderaan. 

Approaching Chandrila meant approaching the Core and Coruscant. Ahsoka did her best to put her worst fears out of her mind and focus on the mission at hand. 

“We’re coming out of hyperspace.” Owen called. 

Ahsoka pulled herself out of her thoughts and landed in the pilot’s chair. Owen was not a bad pilot for someone who had never left Tatooine before, but they all trusted her a little more with the complicated flying. 

In the journey from Tatooine to the Core she had gotten to know Owen and Beru better. Beru had been right when she said Owen’s behavior had more to due with Obi-wan presence than his own natural personality. He was kind with Luke, if a little impatient at times, and seemed to genuinely love his wife. Beru was still as likable as ever, but Ahsoka had noticed that she still harbored some suspicion toward her and Leia. 

Neither Ahsoka nor the Lars had been very forthcoming to each other about how and why they knew Obi-wan. Owen and Beru also claimed they had no idea who this ‘Venus’ person they were meeting was but Ahsoka suspected that wasn’t entirely true. Luke and Leia had become fast friends, leaning on each other and bonding over the mutual loss of their homes. 

“Wow!” Luke gazed at the green and blue planet as it came into view. “I’ve never seen that much green in my life!”

Leia sniffed, “You would have loved Alderaan. It was all green and blue--and white! You’ve probably never seen snow before either.”

“What’s that?” 

Leia gasped, “It’s the most amazing thing! It’s--”

“Children.” Beru stopped them. 

Ahsoka maneuvered them down onto the planet. Chandrila was technically an occupied planet since it was so close to the core but the local government still exercised the most control. They had been lucky to keep most of their sovereignty. A lot of former Republic planets were not so fortunate. 

Getting through security was a breeze with their unremarkable civilian vessel. Artoo was probably too good at manufacture fake IDs.

Finding accommodations on the ground was slightly less convenient. The Lars were eager to protect their nephew but were extremely unfamiliar with the galaxy beyond Tatooine. Ahsoka had to set them up in a room at a motel before she could go find the rebel cell. The motel definitely gave off some decidedly shady vibes but there were few questions asked when they checked in. 

Leaving Leia with them became a whole ‘nother thing. She had grown quite attached to Ahsoka in their weeklong relationship and was still wary about being separated from her. It took an hour of tearing up before Luke had finally wrapped Leia in his arms and Ahsoka had been able to slip up. Those two really were becoming thick as thieves. 

She crept along the streets of Hanna City. Chandrila was truly beautiful and even its capital city’s underbelly was well taken care off. When she was a safe enough distance away from the motel she pulled out her comm link. It may have been one of the most well encrypted communication devices in the sector but there was no way in sith’s hell she was allowing her comm to be tracked to Leia. 

“Alliance, this is Fulcrum. Ben is down. I repeat: Ben is down. I need to get in contact with an agent called Venus. Over.” She said.

There was static on the other end. “Fulcrum, this is Sparrow. Venus will meet you in warehouse 7 in sector 3.”

Ahsoka couldn’t help remembering the last time she had been mysteriously summoned to a nondescript warehouse for a secret meeting. It hadn’t exactly gone well that time. Hopefully Obi-wan wasn’t steering her as wrong as Barriss had. 

* * *

The warehouse was a safe distance from the motel, just enough for Ahsoka’s comfort. She reached briefly to touch Leia and Luke in the Force. Their Force signatures seemed even stronger together, but still wrapped in fierce shielding. 

A rustle in the boughs of the warehouse 7.

“Who’s there?” She called. Her voice dropped slightly. “Venus?” 

“Fulcrum?” A female voice fluttered somewhere in the building. 

“Kaminoans are a dime a dozen.” Ahsoka said, attempting one of the Alliance’s code phrases.

“But only when they looked the same.” A hooded figure appeared from behind shipping container. Beneath her cloak the woman’s eyes widened. “Ahsoka?”

Ahsoka’s heart stopped.

“Padme?” She croaked. 


	2. The Executor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan dies and then wakes up. Then the two idiots actually have a conversation

Obi-wan had been prepared to die. The bay door had closed behind him and the small ship Beru had found was taking off. The twins and their respective guardians were safe and they were on their way to the one person he knew could protect him. He thought that it was his time to join the Force. To be one with all the people he missed so dearly. 

But when the stormtroopers finally arrived at his position they didn’t blast him into oblivion. They forced him to his knees and allowed their Lord to cross the sea of white.

Again he was prepared. Darth Vader approached him, cold and menacing in the Force, so unlike the boy he had raised. He glared into the empty black sockets of his mask and tried to imagine his brother beneath it. It was almost impossible. 

“Kenobi.” Vader intoned. His voice was deep from the modulator. It added to the horrible illusion that this was a stranger and not the boy he had raised. “We meet again.”

Obi-wan fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Always with the theatrics.” He said, easily falling back into the cautious confidence he had worn during the Clone War. “It had been a long time...Vader.” He tested out the name for the first time. It felt wrong on his tongue, like a lie. “Finally come to kill me, then?”

Vader didn’t do anything, just stared at him with lifeless eyes. 

“What? Nothing to say?” Obi-wan asked, fighting to keep a quiver out of his voice. 

Shockingly, Obi-wan felt a crinkle in the Force. There was no other way to describe it. It was unlike anything else he had ever felt. It was like something wrinkled. He couldn’t tell its origin but he knew it had something do with Vader.

He opened his mouth to mock him again, force him to get it over with, when everything went black.

* * *

But he woke up. He wasn’t supposed to wake up. Everything he knew about death in the Force, even his studies about how to preserve your consciousness, told him he wouldn’t wake up. If his training had been complete (it wasn’t) he would slowly find consciousness over a matter of time, repiecing himself together in the Force. 

Only...he was whole now. As whole as he had been since the Empire rose, since the Jedi died, since he lost Anakin. 

Tentatively, Obi-wan pawed around in the Force for a moment, trying to create a picture of his surroundings. The structure reminded him of Republic cruisers, but he knew that those had been repurposed into Imperial star destroyers. He wasn’t in a cell but he could sense that he was  _ not _ welcome to leave. 

Whatever bed he had been laid on was not uncomfortable if a bit stiff. He dragged himself up, testing one leg on the floor at the time. He was still in one piece. No broken bones or missing limbs to be seen. He rubbed his eyes, trying to regain focus. 

“Karking sith’s hell!” He jumped back, reaching for his lightsaber at his belt only to come up empty.

Darth Vader was standing in the corner of his not-cell, staring at him. Unmoving, unflinching. 

“Kenobi.” He said.

“Vader,” Obi-wan began. “You didn’t kill me.”

“Yes.”

“I’ve noticed this.”

“Yes.”

“And why the hell haven’t you done it yet?” He shouted. 

It might have been his imagination but he thought he sensed something brighten in the Force, like his former Padawan was smiling beneath his mask. 

Vader didn’t answer.

“Very forthcoming today, aren’t we, Darth?”

“I’m...I’m not sure.” Vader responded.

Obi-wan stared at him. “You’re not sure.” He repeated. “Not sure...why you haven’t killed me yet?”

Vader nodded.

“Well...this is quite the dilemma. Would a pro/con list help?” He quirked an eyebrow.

Vader glared at him. “No.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Are you trying to die?” He growled.

Obi-wan sighed, “There is no right answer to that.”

“I suppose not.”

They fell into tense silence.

Without warning Vader rose to his feet and started pacing. He rumbled aggressively and rounded on Obi-wan. “I know why I need you. I need you to get thing--” He pointed to his head. “Out of my head!”

“I’m...I’m sorry?”

“You know perfectly well what I’m talking about. It must be some Jedi trick.  _ You _ put it there!” Vader said, growing more irritated with every word. 

“Lord Vader, I assure you. I have no godly idea what you’re talking about.” Obi-wan deadpanned. 

“Yes, you do. Don’t lie to me, Kenobi! You put this is in my mind and now you must take it out.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t!”

“YES, YOU DO!” Vader yelled and pulled away, holding his head in his hands. 

Obi-wan waited for the smoke to clear around Vader’s presence before he spoke again. “Perhaps, if you told me exactly what’s wrong...I may be able to help you.”

Vader groaned. “I’ve been hearing...I’ve been hearing Master Qui-gon.”

Well, that was...unexpected. 

“Hearing? Not seeing?”

Vader shook his head. “Just in my head. At first I thought it was my imagination. I’ve heard...other people before. But this...this was different. It’s like he’s here. In my mind.”

Obi-wan stared at him.

“You think I’m crazy!” Vader roared.

“Well...yes. But not because of this. I’m just confused...I didn’t think there was anyway he could get in.”

“Neither did I.” 

Both men, the revered Jedi and the feared Sith Lord, jumped a foot in the air.

“Now, really? Was that necessary?” The ghost of Qui-gon Jinn said to his former Padawan and grand-Padawan.

“Mas...master?” Vader said softly.

Qui-gon smiled gently. “Hello, Anakin. How about you take that ridiculous mask off?”

Vader sighed and went to undo the mechanisms. He pulled it off to reveal a full head of dirty blonde hair. 

Obi-wan gaped at him. “I thought...I thought that you were burned by the lava on Mustafar and that’s why you need the respirator suit.” 

Vader scowled. “I did for the first year to repair the damage to my lungs but my master thought I should keep wearing the suit to maintain the image. You know, terrifying Sith Lord and all.” Vader snarked. “Since you were kind enough to leave me to die next to a burning river of fire with a massive hole in my stomach I had to make do.” 

Obi-wan flinched. “I never meant to...I didn’t want to leave you.”

“No, you intended to kill me. But you were too much of a coward.” Vader sneered.

“Boys!” Qui-gon interrupted. “You are both at fault here, so, please, just listen to me.”

“Fine by me, Master.” Obi-wan said. “As long as Lord Vader here gives me back my lightsaber.”

“No chance.”

“Please, just listen.” Qui-gon said, turning to Vader. “I am not a figment of your imagination, Ani.”

“My name is not--” 

“Let the man speak, Vader.”

Vader growled at Obi-wan. “Listen here you--”

“I swear to the Force I will tie both of you up and gag you if you do not shut up!” Qui-gon said, reaching maximum level of annoyance. 

Both men went quiet before erupting into noise at the exact same time. 

“He started it!” “Well, you’re a ghost so how are you going to--”

He facepalmed, dragging translucent hand down his face. “I just need a little exposition time, please. It’s all I ask.” Qui-gon turned to Vader again. “Anakin, Vader--whatever your name is, I came to you at a turning point. A time when, for the first time in a long time, the future was not set in stone. A few fate-altering events occurred at once, far too soon. When was the first time you heard me.”

Vader paused for a moment, eyeing Obi-wan warying. “On Alderaan, just after I got there. You told me...you told me not to kill the Organas.”

“I did, thank you for that, by the way, Vader.”

Obi-wan’s eyes widened. “Bail’s alive.”

Vader didn’t move, his face uncharacteristically emotionless. “He was when I left him, but...I cannot vouch for his condition now.”

“Bail and Breha Organa are...interesting pieces to the story. Their fate is uncertain, for now.” Qui-gon explained cryptically. 

“Master, you said that Alderaan was the first time the future was not set in stone, but Yoda says that the future is always in motion.” Obi-wan asked. 

Vader groaned. 

Qui-gon tilted his head. “I suppose set in stone is the wrong metaphor. It is like the tide of the future has been set in place but something changed enough to loosen it. When  _ it _ loosened, Palpatine’s iron grip on your mind loosened enough for me to slip inside.”

Vader’s eyes flashed. “So you’ve been manipulating me?!”

“No, no,” Qui-gon shook his absentmindedly, “More like providing an alternative solution to each problem. I guess...if you have a cordor on one shoulder and a rancor on the other, I’ve been acting as the condor, which has been mysteriously absent for about five years. That blasted rancor has been running the show and I’m about ready to scream.” Qui-gon grinned like it was a private joke. “Your cordor used to how more power, you probably remember her, you know, your  _ conscience _ .” 

Obi-wan snickered. Vader glared. 

“What changed?” He growled. 

“Every timeline has their own variations, that is, there are certain that can occur with will create the same result. Your battle on Mustafar, for example. No matter what happens, you will always wear that suit, one way or another. There is a monumental space battle in almost fourteen years. That will always occur. Another constant is Alderaan.” Qui-gon’s eyes became unfocused for a moment. “One of the worst events in the Force’s eternity long history.”

Vader scoffed. “The attack on Alderaan was bad, sure, but it was certainly not the most violent battle I’ve taken part of.” At Obi-wan scowl, Vader continued, “And that counts the Clone War, Kenobi, and the armies  _ you _ commanded.”

“No, you’re right, Anakin.” Qui-gon continued. “The recent attack on Alderaan was not as severe as some others, that’s because it stopped the planet’s destruction. As a demonstration of your Death Star.”

The air in the room dropped ten degrees. Vader was straight as a pole, staring at Qui-gon. “That monstrosity was completed?”

He nodded, “And fully operational, for a time. One of its first targets was Alderaan, a moment laid out by the beings of the Force since Alderaan was created eons ago. Because of your attack that event never comes to pass. That created enough of a shift in the Force that I could slip in and try to counteract Palpatine’s influence. I’m not forcing you to do anything, anymore than Sidious is. I’m just presenting another way and attempting to remind you what it feels like to be good.” 

Vader opened and closed his mouth. “I understand.”

Qui-gon actually seemed surprised. “You do? I thought I didn’t explain that very well.” He turned to Obi-wan with a grin, “And you said he was a bad student.”

Obi-wan just looked at him with wide eyes. Vader might be up to date on what the kriff just happened, but Obi-wan was  _ not _ . 

“Ummm, what’s the Death Star?” Obi-wan asked.

This time, Vader answered him. “A horrible weapon commissioned by my Master. Theoretically, it has the power to destroy entire worlds,” He shuddered, “And, apparently, it will.” He looked hopefully at Qui-gon, “You said ‘for a time.’ Does someone find a way to destroy it?”

Qui-gon gazed at him. “Well...yes. But that’s not important now.” 

“Qui-gon, you said ‘a few time altering events’. Was there more than one?” Obi-wan asked

“Oh.” Qui-gon quite looked dazed for a moment. “There have been several. Alderaan was not the first or the last but it was the most dramatic. There are quite a few I’m going to have to let you figure out on your own.”

“Real helpful.” Vader deadpanned. 

The older Jedi sighed, “It’s not me. I would like to tell you everything, but the beings of the Force...they don’t like giving away too much too soon. I was barely allowed to tell you as much as I did. And to leave you a message. I asked you to not kill Obi-wan for a reason.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, Padawan. Other than the obvious: friendship, loyalty, brotherhood, etc. You need him, Anakin. My connection to the physical realm is fading quickly. I cannot be the condor on your shoulder anymore. That is Obi-wan’s job now.” Qui-gon finished and regarded his former Padawan, “Obi-wan, be patient with him. He has been manipulated by the Dark Side, yes, but not everything he said about the Jedi was wrong. Their inability to compromise and see the other perspective caused their downfall. It is up to you to help Anakin back to where he belongs, to whom he belongs. I hope you find your own clarity along the way.”

Qui-gon faded into nothingness.

Leaving two men standing alone in a room. 

“Anakin.” Obi-wan said.

“That’s not my…”

“Anakin.” He said again.

Vader sighed, “Yes Master?”

“That was real, right? Not a hallucination. I’m not dead or drugged or being interrogated?”

“Not unless I am too.”

“Hmmm, how… irritating.”

“Agreed.”

Whatever room they were in was fairly well furnished, with the bed Obi-wan had woken up on, and the chair Vader had since fallen back into. 

“Where exactly are we?” Obi-wan asked hesitantly. 

“My apartment on the Executor.” He answered honestly.

Obi-wan glanced around skeptically. “And this room is…”

“Just a room.” Vader said.

“It’s definitely not your room.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” He said harshly.

“You were a packrat when you were a Jedi. You were always collecting random bits of metal and droid parts. Your room at the Temple was a mess. I cannot believe you wouldn’t be one now that you aren’t a Jedi.”

“I’ve,” Vader looked somewhat stricken for a moment. “I’ve apparently lost the habit.”

“Hmmm...how unfortunate.”

Vader uncharacteristically quirked an eyebrow. “You used to hate that about me. ‘A Jedi does not have attachments to personal possessions, my very young apprentice.’” He mocked Obi-wan with a bad Coruscanti accent, rubbing an imaginary beard.

“I don’t sound like that.” Obi-wan said defensively. “I didn’t hate that about you. It made you who you are. So I loved it. Well, tolerated it at least.” He added in a light tone.

“Kenobi,” Vader groaned and got to his feet. “Don’t try this with me.”

“I have no idea to what you were referring, Anakin.”

“You’re lying to me.” Vader seemed pained, not exactly angry, but pained. 

Obi-wan sighed. “No, I’m not. I’m...I’m just getting out what I should have said five years ago when you needed me. _ Force _ , why didn’t I see it then. You needed someone to pull you back.”

Vader scoffed, “No I didn’t. I was where I was supposed to be. The Jedi destroyed the Republic and the Empire was created from its ashes. I was doing my duty to the Republic.”

“I know you don’t actually mean that.” Obi-wan said wearily. 

Vader stiffened, refusing to look at his former master. The throbbing in his head that had been a constant during the end of the war was back. He had experienced five years of relief from that dratted headache only for it to return, just like Kenobi. 

“I assume you still fly?” The Jedi asked. 

“Of course.”

“Just combat missions or for fun, like you used to?” Obi-wan smiled as memory reached him. “I remember when we were on leave after the Battle of Christophsis, just after Ahsoka joined us. I mentioned that you should warn her about your...unique...flying style so we took her up, just the three of us. It was the first time in a while that you had gotten to fly not in battle. If I recall correctly that became a bit of a tradition after difficult battles for you two. Just flying for the sake of flying. Do you still do that?”

He didn’t answer.

“I recognized some of the men in your unit on Tatooine. I thought most of the clones were decommissioned.” Obi-wan continued. 

“I maintained my battalion from the war. They are loyal to me and only me. Clone troopers are better soldiers than stormtroopers. I won’t let their inexperience get in my way.” He said shortly.

“Ahh, so the famed Vader’s Fist is actually the remains of the 501st.”

Vader pursed his lips and nodded tightly.

“And Captain Rex is still in command?”

“No.” His face was unchanging but a small jostle through the Force alerted Obi-wan to his sudden intense emotion. “He died on Mandalore. He refused to follow Order 66 so he was executed for betraying the Republic.” 

“Understandable. He did refuse to murder the young commander he had fought alongside for three years and who had saved his life countless times. Oh, and who was not technically was Jedi but the Order targeted anyway.”

“What are you getting at Kenobi?” Vader growled. 

“I’m only attempting to get to understand you, Lord Vader. Do you still sneak off to watch podraces in the lower levels? I know you used to love that when you were young. If the random injuries were anything to go off of, you competed in quite a few as well.”

Vader snorted. “I never got injured because I always won. Those injuries were from  _ your _ half-baked disaster plans.”

“No, you’re getting us mixed up. My plans were always precisely planned out.  _ Yours _ were the half-baked disasters.” Obi-wan said lightly with dubious look on his face,

“They were planned out alright, but how often did they actually go to plan?” The glint in his eyes reminded him so deeply of Anakin that Obi-wan mentally kicked himself. Where was he going with this? What exactly did he intended to accomplish with bringing up these old memories? Ugh, he needed to make a plan. But Anakin was right, they so rarely stayed on course.

“Stop this useless gambit, Kenobi.” Vader said, mirroring his thoughts about their momentary lapse into old habits. “You weren’t alone on Tatooine.”

Oh, so that was what this was about.

“I wondered when you would say something.”

Vader paused, considering something. “I sensed her when she left Alderaan.  _ She _ brought Organa’s daughter to Tatooine, to you, for safety. The girl must have been on the ship but it was taking off when... _ she _ was getting on the ship so there was someone else.”

No. Not yet. Not today.

“Anakin.” He sighed, “That is a very long story.” 

“Her lightsabers were white.” Vader noted, the idea of others briefly escaping his thoughts as he pictured his old Padawan in his mind. 

“Yes, I had wondered about that myself.”

“Does...does she know about me?”

Obi-wan rubbed his beard thoughtfully. “I believe she suspects but isn’t sure. It  _ is _ a thought too terrible to comprehend, even for me.”

Vader rolled his eyes. “And you call me melodramatic.”

“Vader slaughtered younglings. He destroyed the Temple and everything the Jedi held dear.”

A growl rumbled in his chest. “I didn’t.”

Prepared for a lie, Obi-wan was immensely surprised to sense the truth in his words. “But...the holovids. I saw the Temple’s recordings!” 

“Doctored. It’s not difficult to manipulate recordings. They were kids, Kenobi. It wasn’t their fault they had been taken by the Jedi and raised to be soldiers. I saved as many as I could and arranged for them to be returned to their families or adopted by new ones. I destroyed the adults that fought back.  _ They _ were Jedi. _ They _ were traitors. But the kids, they didn’t deserve to suffer for their teachers’ crimes.”

Obi-wan watched him incredulously. “How the hell did you manage to pull this off?”

Vader smirked. “I said the 501st was loyal. Even during Order 66 they trusted by judgement.”

It was almost too good to hope. “So the Jedi aren’t gone?”

“No, the Jedi are gone. I just chose not to murder dozens of innocent kids. I’ve kept them off the Empire’s radar this long and I intend to keep it that way.” He jabbed a finger at Obi-wan. “So don’t get any ideas about collecting them. They’re safer where they are.”

He thought for a moment. “You may actually be right.”

“Wow, how much did that hurt?”

Obi-wan shot him a look, “There is no way I could protect all of them. It’s safer for them to be spread across the galaxy. I only wonder...you’re sure there is no way the Emperor knows about them?”

“I command the Inquisitors and I have removed all trace of these children from the archives. Besides, my master believes they are all dead.” Vader swallowed. “He does not believe there is any way I could have disobeyed him.”

Obi-wan stood slowly and began to pace. He tested the waters carefully, unsure of what Vader’s reaction to his movement would be. “And what about me? Does your master know you allowed me to live?”

“No. He does not.”

For the first time Obi-wan allowed himself to take a good look at his former apprentice. His hair was darker and his skin paler, probably from spending so much time in his plastic and durasteel prison. His dirty blonde hair was also cut shorter than it had been since the beginning of the war, since his Padawan days. Anakin had despised getting his haircut, convincing Obi-wan to let him grow it out whenever he could. By the time the end war ended his hair was nearly to his shoulders but now it was cropped close. It reminded Obi-wan of the standard clone haircut, tight military style. Almost all of them deviated from it at some point in order to manufacture some degree of individuality. 

The scar along his right eye was still as prominent as ever, now accompanied by a few others Obi-wan knew he had inflicted himself. The battle at Mustafar had been one of the most difficult fights of his life. He had been caught between trying to protect his friend and himself from the fire and still win the fight. Anakin was an extremely talented duelist but lacked the patience to battle on such a hostile world. Obi-wan knew he wouldn’t have won if he hadn’t known how to use his surroundings to his advantage. He also knew he would have died immediately if Anakin had been focused. He had never seen his brother as unbalanced as he was on Mustafar. Even now, as sunken in the Dark Side as he was, he seemed secure in his choices. All except for one choice...a secret Obi-wan intended to keep for now. 

During the duel on Mustafar Anakin had attempted a rash move to vault over Obi-wan. He had reacted slower than he should of. There was a part of him that did not believe Anakin would be as foolish as to expose himself like that. The boy on Geonosis perhaps, but not the semi-rational Jedi knight he had become. It was in that instant that Obi-wan realized Anakin had lost himself, and not just to the Dark Side.

So he hesitated. He did not take the obvious move and dismember him. He waited until Anakin landed and was struggling to maintain his balance. He stabbed his lightsaber through his former Padawan, his best friend, his  _ brother _ ’s stomach and left him there to die. Obi-wan allowed his emotions to get the better of him and did not take action. He did not finish the job like a sane Jedi would but he did not try to help him like a good older brother would. He just said his tearful goodbyes, fully expecting never to see the young man again, and collected Anakin’s lightsaber and very pregnant wife. 

If Anakin’s brief confinement to the suit was any indication, he had suffered immense damage to his lungs by being exposed to the volcanic fumes for that long. Obi-wan and Padme had both been treated for oxygen-deprivation the moment they arrived on Polis Massa, but he did not know how long Anakin had festered next to the river of lava. His weakened state from the major lightsaber wound would not have helped. A few inches to the left and Anakin would not be walking. A few inches above and he probably would not be breathing. And  _ he _ had done it  _ himself _ . 

It was a random thought, but as they sat in uncomfortable silence at Vader’s unanticipated declaration that he was keeping Obi-wan a secret from his master, Obi-wan felt his mind diverge. There had been much wrong about Anakin in the Force when they met on Mustafar. He had been conflicted and broken even before Padme had arrived. When she did that confusion multiplied tenfold. The memory of the confrontation had haunted Obi-wan for five years, filling his nightmares and corrupting his dreams. Sometimes, in the few good dreams he had, he would be with Anakin. They would be doing something mundane like flying or eating or laughing and he would look up to see Vader staring back at him. Sometimes it was Anakin’s face or Vader’s mask but something would always remain consistent, the image that disturbed him to this day. Anakin’s once bright blue eyes, the same color as Tatooine’s sky, and, incidentally, the same color as his own lightsaber crystal, would be a sickly yellow. 

But now, he realized as he regarded Vader closely, they were a shimmering blue again. He had exact shade of blue in his eyes as the boy he had helped escape only hours (or was it days, he had no idea how long he had been captured) ago had. Vader’s eyes weren’t a sinister, painful yellow, they were as clear as they had been when they had met almost twenty years ago. 

“Oh, Anakin,” He said finally. “I’m so sorry.”

Vader looked affronted, his face contorting into something between a scowl and a pout. “I--wh--Obi--I...what?” His automatic response was confusion but then it dissolved, like he was trying to decide whether he was offended or touched. 

“I am so sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Obi-wan’s voice cracked. “You were my responsibility and I abandoned you.” His eyes clenched shut. “I failed you.”

_ Just like I failed the twins. I should not be around others. All I do is destroy them. Anakin, Satine, Qui-gon, Bail, Luke, even Padme. They were all gone or broken because he failed.  _

He turned around, unwilling to look Vader in the eye for fear he would see a glint of yellow there. He also feared that the tears welling in his own eyes would start to flow. 

“Obi-wan,” Vader sounded resigned. “You didn’t...I mean...It wasn’t just you.”

“I could have done better. I  _ should _ have done better.”

“You were so young when I became your padawan.” He sounded uncertain, like he wasn’t sure he wanted to go down this path yet. Obi-wan too was questioning his sanity for approaching the subject. But it had been all he could think about for five years. 

Obi-wan shook his head defiantly. “You were much younger than I when you took Ahsoka on  _ and _ it was in the middle of a war.”

“Yeah but...I was completely new to the Force. You didn’t just have to be my Master, you had to teach me everything I would have learned as a youngling. I at least had some time to enjoy being an independent knight before I met Ahsoka but you went from padawan to master on the same day. And I was forced on you. If I had chosen to not take Ahsoka as an apprentice someone else would have. But Qui-gon made you promise with his dying breath to train me. You didn’t really have a choice. I was just a burden you didn’t deserve.”

Obi-wan’s words choked in his throat. Is that what he really thought?

“Anakin, you were _ never _ a burden,” He said softly, trying to expel as much reassurance into the Force between them as possible. Their bond was nearly destroyed, even if it seemed far more vibrant than it had in years, so he was forced to spread the feeling wide instead of directly into him. “You were at times a difficult student, but no more than any other at your age. And that did not make me value you any less. Your eagerness and brashness makes you who you are and I could never resent that. I could  _ never _ resent you. You are the only reason I made it through the time after Qui-gon’s death. You were always there for me, even as you mourned him yourself and missed your mother. You insisted on taking care of  _ me _ when I was supposed to be caring for you. And I loved the moments I could return the favor.”

They both remembered that time vividly. The months after the Trade Federation Blockade of Naboo were spent attempting to understand each other. Anakin was struggling to grasp how quickly his world had changed in a matter of days and Obi-wan, in a way, was going through the same experience. Every night for weeks he dreamed about Qui-gon’s death, over analyzing every move he made and trying to figure out if and when he could have saved him. Anakin, still such a small boy, suffered his nightmares and homesickness, the latter a concept the Jedi were not familiar with. But he was such a kind child that he would do everything he could for Obi-wan. He would make sure his favorite tea was always stocked. He would get up early on particularly difficult nights and make breakfast. He would make sure Obi-wan childhood friends were nearby when it seemed like he might have a flashback. 

For a long time it was impossible to think of that time positively, but at some point Obi-wan had started remembering it fondly. During those months he had agonized over caring for Anakin and worried that they were becoming too dependent on each other. Of course, years to come would prove that concern absolutely rights but they learned to use it to their advantage. He was constantly fretting that Anakin seemed to be doing more of the comforting. But at some point Obi-wan began to miss the small, loving boy Anakin had been even as much as he loved the brave, selfish young man he had become. 

“Really?” Vader...or Anakin said softly. Obi-wan was pretty sure he was Anakin now. He sounded impossible small.

Obi-wan smiled internally. This was his son. His brother. “I haven’t had much to do for the last five years except think. And I’ve realized that Qui-gon didn’t just ask me to train you for you sake, I think he did it for me too. I needed you as much as, even more than, you needed me. I’m sorry if I never made sure you knew that. You were my favorite person, Anakin, as pig-headed and reckless as you are at times. I give anything for you to remain you.”

He allowed himself to look at Anakin again. Whereas minutes before the dark suit of armor seemed to be perfect for him, now he looked out of place. There were tears slipping down his pale cheeks but he did not make a sound. 

“M-master.” Anakin croaked out. “I’m scared.”

His heart broke. 

“I’m scared I’ve lost myself. I thought...I thought that the Dark Side would show me who I was meant to be, but all its shown me is death. After Padme--” He choked on his words, “I thought there was nothing left...nothing left to come back to. I thought…” He shook his head. “I’m sorry Master.”

“Oh dear one,” The childhood nickname was smooth on his tongue, “It is me who should be sorry. I couldn’t see you were in pain. I was too…”  _ Too good of a Jedi _ , but it was too soon for that confession. “Too proud to see what you needed. I should have been there for you. I should have…”  _ Stopped Palpatine from digging his claws into you _ . “I should have protected you. I was so certain...”  _ so clouded by the war, by Satine’s death, by the constant danger he was placing the 212th in _ , “I suppose I lost some of myself as well.”

Anakin didn’t speak for a while after that, self-consciously rubbing away tears and sniffling. 

“Obi-wan, I’ve killed a lot of people. I tried to save them...sometimes...but most of the time I let it happen. How could you possibly forgive me for that?”

Obi-wan stopped for a moment, racking his brain for the right thing to say. “Honestly, I’m not sure how, but I can. I sense...I will always forgive you, Anakin. I thought I lost you completely on Mustafar. I thought that the boy I raised was gone forever, but I can see it now. You weren’t gone, you had just lost your way.” He took a seat next to Anakin. “I’ve lost you before, I won’t do it again. So, in short, I guess there is nothing you could possibly do that would make me hate you. There is nothing you could do that I couldn’t forgive, most likely against my better judgment,” He chuckled slightly before another thought crossed his mind. “Trust, on the other hand, that is something to be earned back.”

“I know.” 

Anakin stilled like he was trying to decide what to say next. Obi-wan could almost hear his thoughts moving a kilometer a minute, overwhelmed by the sudden change in his personality.

“What can I do?”

“Oh...I…” Obi-wan was unsure of what to say. Should he reassure the obviously distraught man or should he fall into old patterns? Anakin had often only responded to his scolding but now he worried that those moments had done more harm than good. “I suppose you must try to make it right.”

“But how?”

“Well, you can start by figuring out whether Bail and Breha are alive…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I briefly accidently wrote some crack into that. I'm sorry. Hopefully that was enjoyable


	3. Chandrila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme Amidala is reunited with the most important people in her life.

They walked in complete, tense silence down the alleyway. 

Ahsoka kept glancing over at Padme as if to remind herself that was real. When they were reunited there had been a moment of complete joy but then Ahsoka’s head was swimming with the information. Padme was alive. Padme was here. But Padme’s daughter had been raised by Bail Organa for five years. She had given her up.

To be honest, she didn’t look _great_. There were heavy bags beneath her eyes. The Clone War had been stressful for everyone involved, but Padme had always seemed the picture of serenity even when Ahsoka knew she was not. She had been well-coiffed and manicured through the entire struggle, even when she had come face to face with death, which happened more often than it should have. Padme’s naturally curly hair was tied into a simple ponytail at the back of her head, so plain compared to the elaborate hairstyles she had sported when she was a senator. She was definitely skinner, if that was possible. Their emotional embrace when they were reunited had revealed her dramatic weight loss as her bones had protruded awkwardly against Ahsoka. She was more tightly wound than Ahsoka had ever seen her, and she had seen her in the midst of assassination attempts. Every part of her body appeared inches from leaping into action, constantly on guard. And her smile didn’t reach her eyes, but Ahsoka had yet to tell her Leia was there. 

Ahsoka had kind of cowered away from the subject. She hadn’t explained exactly why she was there yet, just hugged her tightly and whispered that she was glad she was alive. Neither had broached the subject of Obi-wan yet, or the destruction of Alderaan. She was sure that Padme was agonizing over that tidbit. Presumably, she knew her daughter had been adopted by the Organas. But she hadn’t asked Ahsoka about her yet. 

“Ben’s dead.” Padme said finally. 

“I think so.” Ahsoka had been too frightened to try to reach him the Force. She had felt too many bonds break when Order 66 was executed, she wasn’t willing to feel it again. “He held them off as we got in the air. I don’t--I can’t imagine he survived.”

Padme’s brow wrinkled. “Surely he could have handled a few stormtroopers. Is it possible he was taken alive?”

“Darth Vader isn’t in the business of taking prisoners.”

Padme suddenly stopped. An anguish expression crossed her face, striking concern into Ahsoka’s heart. “Vader was there.” Her voice was thick.

Ahsoka nodded slowly. “He followed me from Alderaan, we think. The Emperor wouldn’t have wanted to risk Obi-wan escaping so he would have ordered him executed immediately. A public execution would risk turning him into a martyr.”

“Yes...of course.” Padme swallowed.

“He left a message for you, however.” Ahsoka started. “He told me to tell you that he did his best, but he failed.”

“Oh.” She said shortly, gazing, unfocused, at the ground ahead of her. 

“Here we are.” Ahsoka stopped in front of the motel. The quiet returned as they climbed the stairs to the room Ahsoka had rented. 

“We had to leave, uh, Ben behind, but he had me pick up some...well I guess they must be friends, of his, Owen and Beru Lars and their neph--”

Padme’s eyes widened and it was like a bomb had gone off in the Force around them. Ahsoka sensed Padme’s heartbeat quicken suddenly. Everything seemed to fall into place in that instant. Why Obi-wan was on Tatooine. Why Owen and Beru had known Obi-wan so well and why they hadn’t wanted him to train Luke. Why Luke seemed so strong and so similar to Leia in the Force. Why the kids had bonded so quickly. 

Oh. _Oh_. That was why....Oh, Padme.

“Their nephew, Luke.” Ahsoka breathed, her voice dropping a few octaves. “He’s...you had twins, didn’t you?”

“You know...about…?” Padme stuttered, so unlike the collected senator she had known. 

Ahsoka smiled eagerly. “Oh, yes! Padme, Bail had me get Leia off of Alderaan before the palace was stormed. She’s alright!”

The relief flowing through Padme was evident, even without the Force. Her entire body seemed to relax, no longer wound like a spring about to pop. “She’s alright.” Tears sprang to Padme’s eyes. “She’s alright.” She repeated, clearly mostly to herself than to Ahsoka. 

Then Padme froze again. “She’s inside...they’re both inside, aren’t they?”

Ahsoka nodded, uncertain of what to make of her reaction. “Yes...do you want to see them.”

Padme looked torn, like she was about to run like hell or rip the door off their inches. There was no inbetween.

“Ahsoka, you have to understand. When they were born…”

“I know.” She said. 

Padme regarded her strangely, “You know?”

“About their father? Of course.” Ahsoka answered.“They’re both a lot like Anakin. They’ve got his kindness. I understand it must have been difficult when they were born.” She sighed, “I miss him, but I can only imagine what you felt. Did you see him before he died?”

Padme’s eyes flashed lightly. “I...I went to see him just before he...he died.”

Ahsoka nodded solemnly. “Did he know about the twins?”

“Yes,” Padme said, her eyes flickering to the door. “He did.”

Her heart warmed, “I’m sure he was excited. He would have been a great father.”

“Yes, he would have.” Padme whispered before turning to her, her shoulders set. “I’m ready to see my children now, Ahsoka.”

* * *

The moment Padme had glimpsed her children’s faces for the first time she knew she had never loved anything like that before. It seemed impossible how much she loved them. She would do anything for them, fight anything. Even their father. 

Carrying them for all those months hadn’t even felt like this. It was magical, their steady and sometimes disruptive movement a constant reminder of her love. But when they were in her stomach they were more abstract. She had only acknowledged their presence to a few extremely trusted friends making their existence more of a fantasy than anything else.

And yet there they were. Perfect, angelic faces, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

She named them Luke and Leia, _light and grace_ . Anakin had picked Leia the night she told him she was pregnant. He said Leia was the only word in Huttese that sounded beautiful. She had chosen Luke but she had never had the opportunity to tell him. Luke meant _light_ in an old Nubian dialect her grandmother had whispered to her when she was a child. She hadn’t known what the words meant just that were filled with love.

They both had blue eyes, but the parenting holos said they might change as they got older. Luke, her sweet boy, was born bald, but her mischievous little Leia who had stayed hidden from the scanners for so long had tufts of dark hair growing along her scalp. She counted their fingers and toes a thousand times. They were technically a few weeks early, but the medical droids had assured her that it wasn’t uncommon for multiples to be premature and that they would catch up quickly. Because of this they were abnormally small and unbelievably fragile. She could barely stand to let anyone else hold them. She was their mother. She was the only one that could protect them. 

But she couldn’t. She only barely survived the birth, thanks to Obi-wan’s quick thinking with a healing trance. She had felt herself slipping away before he encompassed her with the Force, even as she fought to stay alive. Obi-wan had mentioned in a hushed tone that it wasn’t just his power pulling her back. He was fairly certainly her hours-old children had participated in saving their mother as well. They had barely opened their eyes and they were already protecting her. And she was already failing them. 

She hadn’t wanted to leave them. She had deliberated and questioned for nearly an entire day before she decided. Master Yoda hadn’t been shy with his opinion but Obi-wan had been more reserved. He seemed to genuinely not want to separate them, just like she did. But reason had won out. All three of them would be safer apart. If one was captured, Force forbid, the other two would still be safe. 

And she knew she had more to do, more to give to the galaxy. She loved her babies more than anything else in her universe and there was no way she was going to let them grow up in such a broken world. She couldn’t return to the Senate. Palpatine would steal her children away at the earliest opportunity, so it would have to be independent. A rebellion, network of honorable, like-minded individuals who refused to tolerate the new Emperor’s tyranny. 

But she also could not stand to put her children in harm’s way with her actions. If they stayed with her, even in the most remote location, they would always have a target on their heads. 

So, with a heavy heart, fighting the thought that she was the worst mother in the universe, she gave up her children. She placed Leia in the hands of a man she trusted more than anything, Bail Organa. Bail had accepted without question, but had debated whether completely adopting her was her was the best strategy. Padme had nearly broken her cool, Senatorial mask as she instructed them to raise her as their own. If she was to be protected against all things, everybody, including her daughter, needed to believe she was Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, daughter of Bail and Breha Organa, and not Leia Naberrie of Naboo, daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. 

With tears streaming down her face she watched as Bail walked away with her baby and her eyes followed their ship as it climbed into the atmosphere. 

At first she had tried to convince Obi-wan to take Luke, for both of her children to be in the care of men she knew would protect them forever. He had rejected her request, claiming with broken eyes that he had already failed one Skywalker boy and could not bare to fail another. They came to the conclusion that Luke would be safer in the outer rim, as keeping the children anywhere near each other could end up being disastrous. So Obi-wan escorted Padme to Tatooine to leave Luke with Anakin’s step-brother and self-father. They arrived to find Clieg dead, but Owen married to the kind Beru. Padme had taken a liking to Beru when they had met all those years ago and felt significantly more comfortable with leaving her baby with relative strangers. Despite his reassurances to her that the Lars family was the right place for Luke, Obi-wan still elected to remain of Tatooine to watch over him. Beru, concerned that Padme would someday want a place in her son’s life again, chose to keep Luke’s family name and raise him honestly as their nephew instead of son. 

Padme left Luke and Obi-wan on Tatooine with very little expectations of the future. She knew she wouldn’t survive considering the paths forward. Either she would never see her children again or she would, many years in the future when all connection to her had been long severed in their minds.

And yet they were here. Hidden just behind a door, just out of reach, like they had been when she carried them during her pregnancy. Logically, she knew they were there but a small part of her subscious denied the truth, content to live in a bubble of ignorance forever. Would they remember her? Not her face or her name, but her presence, her touch. The way she had cradled them in the first days of their life. When she would feed one while Obi-wan burped the other, fulfilling the role of the father, though neither of them spoke of why he was needed as a substitute. 

She had sung the songs her grandmother had sung to her, the meanings long forgotten but the feeling on her tongue never fading. She had murmured the poems their father had taught her, love stories in dead languages his own mother recited to him. She wondered, not for the first time and not for the last, what kind of father Anakin would have been. Would he have been strict and impatient like his temper often was? Or would he have been affectionate and generous like she knew his soul to be? 

Before she could protest, Ahsoka knocked on the door. 

A vaguely familiar voice sounded from behind it. “Who is it?”

“It’s Ashla. I found my contact.” 

The door popped open to reveal Beru’s tired face. Her blonde hair was falling out of her bun in wisps. She looked older after five years, unsurprising, but Padme wondered if some of that weariness had come from chasing a toddler around. 

“Hello, Beru.” Padme said with a weak smile.

Beru’s jaw dropped. “You’re Venus?” She squeaked before throwing herself into Padme’s arms. She was suddenly reminded of how young Beru was. Owen was roughly Anakin’s age, if a bit older, but Beru was younger than either of them. Too young to raise a child, but she had accepted it without question. “You’re here! Please, come in, come in. I just out Luke down for the night but I can wake him if you--”

Padme held up her hand to stop her. “No, let them sleep.” She still needed time. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to unlock that door in her mind yet. “We have a lot to talk about.”

They were guided into the main room. “Leia’s had some difficulty sleeping. I tried calming her but I think Luke helped her.” Beru began, unaware of Padme’s sharp reaction to the casual mention of her children being together. “We put them in the same bed down the hall. I sent Owen out to find some food but neither of us were exactly sure what they eat here. I told him to get a bit of everything, but we’re also running low on credits.” Beru rambled.

“It’s alright, Beru. I’ll handle it.” Padme said smoothly and honestly. Legally, she, Venus Andati, was on Senator’s Mothma’s payroll as a researcher. That was code for rebel informant. 

She turned to them. “Oh, Padme, Luke is...he’s wonderful! He’s just a joy to be around. And Leia,” Beru sighed, “She’s yours too, isn’t she? The child you spoke about when you left Luke with us. She’s beautiful, just like you.”

Ahsoka straightened beside her, startled. “You knew?”

Beru blushed, “Owen hasn’t put it together yet, but there are few children Ben would go to such lengths for.”

Before either of them could respond there was patter of feet down the hall. 

Padme’s breath froze in her lungs as a small, round face appeared from behind the door. She recognized her own rounded cheeks but her husband’s dimpled chin. His blue eyes peeked out from underneath blonde hair, lighter than his father’s had been since he was a boy. Tucked behind him, she saw her dark hair the same shade as her own and deep brown eyes, but she glimpsed her husband’s nose set upon her daughter’s face. 

“Aunt Beru?” Luke asked. Her baby could talk! Of course he could talk, he was five years old. Padme’s thoughts betrayed her as she longed to know his first words, see his first smile, witness his first steps. “Leia had a bad dream and we heard Ashla get home so we thought she could help us.”

It was like one universe collided with another when Luke’s curious gaze swiveled to her. His face broke out into an automatic smile, lighting up his soft blue eyes and making him look even more like his father. “Hey, I know you!” He frowned suddenly like he had forgotten something. “How do I know you?”

Padme wanted to say something, she wanted to exclaim and pull them both into her arms, but it seemed that she had lost the ability to speak. 

“Ashla?” Leia said, speaking to someone she assumed was Ahsoka but with her gaze locked on Padme. 

Ahsoka looked helplessly between them, clearly unsure of which one to comfort. Padme managed to gestured with her eyes to go to her when she physically could not. Ahsoka knelt beside Leia.

“Did you have a nightmare, little one?” Ahsoka asked gently.

Leia looked conflicted, as much as a five year old could. “I--I’m not sure. It started out bad but then it got good again. There were loud noises and lights like there was on Alderaan but then it went away and I was on a ship, I think. I felt weird at first but then it felt...safe. There were people there and they looked angry but then they weren’t. I don’t know.” Leia sniffled, wrapping her arms around herself. “I’m scared.”

Padme’s heart broke. She had separated her children only for them to end up in a place she had given them up to save them from. Her children had lost their homes and Leia was scared. In a moment of weakness she cursed Bail for getting involved in the Rebellion. It was what she had entrusted Leia to him to avoid. But she stopped herself. Bail had sacrificed so much for her daughter. She couldn’t have asked him to stay out of the fight as well. 

Luke looked immediately confused as Leia retold her dream. “I think I dreamed that too. I didn’t have a bad dream like you did but I had a dream ‘bout a ship. There were two guys talking to each other.”

She did not have the energy to analyze that. 

“They felt good not scary, though.” Luke finished, looking to his aunt for support. 

Ahsoka jumped in before Beru could respond. “You have both had difficult days. It’s not surprising you had vivid dreams.” She tapped Leia’s head playfully. “You’ve just got a lot going on in there right now.”

She had managed to coax a small smile out of Leia and Padme felt her heart lift. It was Anakin’s grin stretching across her daughter’s face. 

“Leia.” Padme breathed before she could stop herself. 

The little girl’s head whipped to her and she peered at Padme with narrow eyes. Her face softened slowly. “I know you.”

Padme nodded. Her voice box felt like puddy. “You do, sweetheart.” Tears sprang to her eyes. “Oh my baby.”

Leia stared at her with eyes wide. “Are you...are you my other mother?”

Oh her baby. Oh her brilliant girl. 

“Yes, Leia.” 

“Wait,” Luke interrupted. “But I know you too. Are you my mommy too?”

“Yeah, sweetie. I’m your mommy too.” Padme said. Her voice was heavy with emotion. 

Luke’s face split into a wide grin and he launched himself into his mother’s arms. She caught him with a thud, pulling him close. If it hadn’t felt real before, it did now. In her dreams she could never touch them. She would walk into the bedroom at Varykino to see Anakin under the covers with two tiny figures. Their giggles would fill the room as he tickled and teased them. But when she tried to join in with the fun she would wake up. Every time, without fail. 

But the dream didn’t fade. Luke gripped her tighter. She was suddenly aware that his small body was shaking so she started to rub a steady pattern up and down his back. This would calm them in the womb when they were distressed. 

He pulled away without warning, his round face speckled with tears. “Leia!” He said excitedly. “Come here!”

Leia tentatively drew closer. The moment she was in reach Luke dragged her into the embrace. She was stiff for a moment but then sank into her willfully. 

“Mommy,” Leia murmured against her chest. 

Warm tears were flowing down her cheeks. If she had maintained any semblance of composure, that was fully abandoned. She attempted to keep her crying soft, keenly aware of the inquisitive ears of children. At some point Ahsoka and Beru had crept away to give them time alone but she was certain they were still nearby. Even if they recognized her on some subconscious level, she was still essentially a stranger to them, and she knew how quickly a kid’s mood could shift. 

“Why did you go away?” Luke asked. His blue eyes were exactly the shade of Anakin’s. The glow to them in that moment was reminiscent of how Anakin’s had shown during their conversation on her Nubian starship, just after they left Shmi on Tatooine. 

“I’m so sorry, my babies.” She sobbed, tightening her hold on them. It was like she couldn’t get enough of them. She wanted them so close to her that they would become a part of her again. “I’m so sorry.” She repeated, unable to say anything else. 

They stayed there for so long Padme lost all sense of time. The only thing that existed was her and her children. 

Padme finally pulled away, attempting to calm herself. “Oh, Luke, Leia.” She spoke softly, still trying not to break the peace. 

“Aunt Beru said you had to go away so that you could help people.” Luke said. “Is that what you did? Are you here now because we need help?”

Padme shot Beru a look. They hadn’t really spoken to the Lars about what they could say to Luke about his parents, nor Bail for that matter. She was vaguely aware that Leia knew she was adopted, the physical difference between her and the Organas too obvious. They hadn’t wanted to her feel like she had been lied to, especially since there was already so much they couldn’t tell her. 

“You’re right Lukie, I had to go away so I could help people. I...there was some important things I needed to do and I didn’t want you two to get hurt because of it.” She said through tears. “So I asked your aunt and uncle Luke,” She rubbed his cheek gently, “And your...mother and father, Leia,” She pulled a piece of dark hair out of Leia’s eyes, revealing a wet red face, “To take care of you because I couldn’t. I knew that they would _love_ you and _protect_ you just like I would.”

“Why didn’t you come visit?” Luke asked. He was like his cousin, Pooja, never without a question. Leia’s silence did not escape her notice.

She bit her lip, unsure of how to express it to such young children and not upset them. “There are bad people out there who are looking for me. Partly because I want to help people and partly because they want to get to you.” 

She wasn’t sure if it was a lie. She was pretty sure Anakin thought she or at least the children had died when everything happened. Palpatine wasn’t actively seeking for her children, that much she knew, and her apparent death kept her picture off of the holonetwork, but she was still a rebel fugitive. Even if the Empire didn’t have her likeness or her identity, they knew about an omnipresent rebel leader attempting to unite the small cells that had popped up. Ahsoka evidently had no idea it was actually her sending her on those missions to collect rebels, just like she hadn’t known who Agent Fulcrum was. None of them knew everything, not even Bail, who was one of the few to know both her and Ahsoka’s identities. He knew names and recruitments, he knew nothing about plans or places. But it was still dangerous. If he had been captured, Force willing, instead of killed there were multiple agents at risk. 

“Are you leaving again?” Luke’s voice was very quiet.

Her heart shattered and seemed to stab her lungs in the process. Before she could think words slipped out, but she knew them to be the truth. “Never. I will never leave you again. I’m here to stay, baby.”

She had vowed to stay away because she knew that once she saw them she would not be able to leave again. But that promise had been broken, and there was no going back.

“What about my other Mamma and my Papa?” Leia asked softly, frowning deeply. A child that young should feel this sort of conflict. 

She spoke slowly, carefully choosing her words. “Bail and Breha are my friends, and I love them for loving you so dearly. Ashla and I,” she glanced at Ahsoka shortly, attempting to signal that she would need back-up. “Are going to do our best to get them back. I’m not asking--” She closed her eyes as her voice cracked, trying in vain to hold in her pain. “If we find them, I’m not asking for you to give them up if you don’t want to.” As much as she adores Bail and Breha for taking Leia there was something about the image of another woman comforting her daughter, another man rocking her to sleep, that made her stomach turn. “But, Leia, I would really love to be a part of your life.”

Luke’s eyes widened excitedly as he put the pieces together. “Leia! If your mommy is my mommy that means we’re brother and sister!”

A little bit of certainty returned to Leia’s eyes as she grinned brightly. “That’s wonderful, Luke! I’ve always wanted a brother.” 

Luke turned to her, “Mommy,” He tested it out, “Do you want to see what I drew yesterday on the starship,” His face light up when he remembered his adventures the day before. He promptly launched into a detailed retelling of everything he had found on the ship he had arrived on Chandrila in. Liea contributed occasionally to fill in the gaps, but it was clear she was definitely not as passionate about mechanics as her new found brother. 

They talked lightly for a while. Padme just basked in her children’s presence, a feeling she thought she had lost forever. The little time had had with them when they were newborns had been the best of her life. She had soaked in every second she could before she had to give them away. She had held those memories close to her heart since then. 

Padme could feel them get more comfortable with her will every passing moment. There was still some hesitancy in Leia, but Luke, just like his father, apparently jumped into everything with gusto, including being a son for the first time. He was naturally just a happy child, unburdened by pain and exhaustion like his sister was, and his father had been at that age. Every new detail meant a new tangent which made it almost impossible to follow his train of thought but Padme didn’t care. She, just help from Leia, nudged him in the right direction sometimes, but it was also just so endearing to hear him ramble about some new thought that came to his mind. 

They were both intelligent, that much was obvious, but Leia, at least at this point, seemed more calculating instead of engaged. She was suddenly reminded of Anakin. While he had worn his heart on his sleeve often, like Luke, he was also often difficult to read. He could rant for hours about trivial things, some unnecessary bureaucratic red tape that was irritating him, the inexplicable lack of taste of Republic ration bars, but when it came to deeper things he shut down. With her it usually took some prodding but she knew it was even more difficult for others to see what was beneath. For a moment, she worried her daughter had inherited that buried part of her husband, the same part she knew had materialized itself in Vader. But she forced the thoughts from her mind. Her children were here and they were safe and she was going to keep it that way. 

There peace was broken by Owen barging through the door, yelling about the unnecessary amount of choices they had the market and why anyone would feel the need to produce that many different kinds of rice. He had dropped all the bags in his hands, along with his jaw, when he saw her in the front room kneeling next to the children. They had all laughed hard as he attempted to comprehend all of this, his eyes darting between them with confusion. 

Owen Lars was a good man but he had intended to spend his life just like his father, raising a single child with a loving wife on the family farm. Padme recognized that this great upheaval would be taxing on Owen and Beru as much as it would be on the very impressionable children, more so even. Children were resilient and adaptable. Owen and Beru had had an idea of what their life would be but just had stolen that from them. She promised herself that they would find their sanctuary again, she would make sure of it. 

The kids giggles had eventually dissolved as all three of them helped Owen pick up the food. Beru and Ahsoka materialized again, just in time for Beru to launch in operation in the kitchen. She had asked Padme if she wanted to help but she had just laughed. Anakin was the one with any degree of cooking expertise. Her skills were limited to heating up prepared foods and making one very specific Nabooian dish she had craved frequently during her pregnancy. 

Their dinner was short and highlighted by the twins babbling about everything Padme had explained to them. They asked more questions about their birth and how two babies could be born at once. She dodged the singular question Luke had brought up about their father, promising to explain later. A quick head shake from Ahsoka had stopped them from pushing. Beru had done wonders with the food, which Owen had claimed was her super power. If she could make bland Tatooinian food taste good, then all of these wonderful spices and vegetables would be a cakewalk.

The more they talked, the more Padme remembered why she had trusted the Lars enough to give her son to them. They were genuinely good people. They cared about Luke more than she could have imagined but also spoke lightly about adopted another child if Padme was going to stay in his life. At first she had been concerned about Luke’s reaction to his aunt and uncle’s blatant mention of filling his hole in their lives, but he seemed unfazed. He only seemed excited about a potential cousin. Ahsoka had then mentioned the war orphans throughout the galaxy needing homes and the conversation took a darker turn towards the Empire. As the topic turned less than kid friendly, they all decided it was time for Luke and Leia to go to sleep. Ahsoka had mentioned that Leia hadn’t had a full night’s sleep since Alderaan which Padme immediately flagged. Her cagey behavior may be a symptom of her extreme exhaustion. 

It was decided without debate that Padme would put the kids to bed. Her heart leapt at the thought of tucking her children in for the first time since she left them five years ago. Their room down the hall only had one bed but neither complained, they just snuggled closer.

“Mom...mommy...uh…” Leia stuttered. She had struggled to find the right name for Padme since they met. Luke was content with mommy, but Padme thought Leia was worried she would be betraying Breha somehow. 

“Padme is fine, sweetheart.” She offered gently. She would take this slow, she had to.

“Are you going to be here in the morning?” Leia asked softly.

Padme nodded, “Yes, sweetie. I’m always going to be here, even when I’m not. Because even when you can’t see me, I’m in here.” She touched the area over Leia’s heart. “Everyday I couldn’t be with you, do you know what got me through? Because I know that no matter how far away a mother is from her children they are still connected.” Her voice was almost a whisper. “It stretches through time and space and nothing can stop it. You are always with me and I am always with you. There is no force in the universe that break it.”

Luke and Leia’s eyes almost glowed in the darkness.

“Will you tell us a story?” Luke asked, even as his eyes drooped. 

She grinned, “Have you ever heard the story of the pilot and the queen?”

They both shook their heads.

“Well this is a story of love and friendship and destiny. There are pirates and assassins, but also soldiers and brothers and heroes. Does that sound like a good story?”

They nodded in unison, eyes widening the dim light.

“Our story begins when a young queen was escaping a very scary monsters with the help of two heroes…”

The twins were fast asleep by the time the too-young queen met the even younger pilot. Padme slipped out of the room with a final look at her children’s angelic faces beside each other.

Ahsoka was standing in the main room, lost in thought. Beru and Owen had apparently gone ot bed themselves, just as tired and unused to sudden change as the twins. 

She glanced up as Padme floated into the room, utterly exhausted and overjoyed by the events of the last few hours.

“What now?” Ahsoka asked. Padme only now noticed how much older Ahsoka seemed. It wasn’t sure her height and growth in her Lekku and Montrails. Her eyes were the eyes of a soldier who had seen too much, which, Padme supposed, was absolutely true. Ahsoka was twenty-two, she believed. The same age Anakin had been when everything happened. But Ahsoka had basically been in constant war since she was thirteen. That changes a person. The brief thought about the war forced Padme to realize that the destruction aftermath of the Clone War had now surpassed the length of the actual conflict. Padme and Anakin had been separated longer than they had been together. Maybe it was time to rectify that.

“Now it’s time to get to work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Vader/Anakin has some stuff to figure out.


	4. The Twisted Mind of One Anakin Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker has some serious self-improvement to deal with.

He and Obi-wan parted ways immediately after they discussed the Organas. Obi-wan remained in the room they had spoken in for the night while he attended to his own. There was too much left unsaid between them. A part of him burned to have the conversation they purposely avoided but another part, equally as intense, never wanted to think of it again. He wanted to push those thoughts to the back of his mind and ignore them, just like he had for the last five years. 

He crawled into his own bed, acutely aware of Obi-wan Kenobi’s soothing presence down the hall. The trip to Tatooine had taken more out of him than he thought it did, particularly with Qui-gon Jinn banging on his skull the entire time. His head still burning and the only thing he could imagine that would relieve the pain was sleep. 

Perhaps that was what was wrong with him. He was sleep deprived. Maybe he would wake up the next day and everything would be the same. These duplicitous thoughts cutting through his mind would be gone. He could go back to being Darth Vader again, menacing and cruel but sure in his intent. He would have the fortitude to slaughter Obi-wan Kenobi once and for all and everything would make sense. 

So he slept, deeper than he had in years. He tried to convince himself it wasn’t because of the glowing light meters away from him, inexplicably calming him just like he had been calmed when he was a scared boy in a cold, unfamiliar place.

His dreams began mercifully incorporeal. He was floating through mist without any concerns and terrors, but then he was slammed back into focus. 

His angel’s face appeared through the mist, soft and inviting, a crooked smile on her lips. It wasn’t her diplomatic smile, it wasn’t even the smile she used with her friends. It was a smile reserved just for him. She was laying on a bed, her mouth moving even if he could hear not words. He glanced down to see two little faces obscured by the mist. 

A girl who looked like her and a boy that looked like him. Just as they had dreamed. Just as he dreamed now. 

In the fantasy he saw his children looking at their mother with rapt attention, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. They were everything he could have ever hoped. 

It was the nicest dream he had had in years. 

The boy spoke but he could not hear it. His wife’s body shook like she was laughing. He could imagine her laugh, like tinkling bells. Like the sound of Mrs. Wilkine’s wind chimes when he was a kid. 

He watched in awe as the children’s eyelids get heavier over time, memorizing their faces, memorizing their mother’s faces. But the moment their eyes closed completely, he was swept away. 

The soft mist had turned into a storm, something he was more familiar with. Images, places, memories flashed before him. Some he recognized.

_He is the chosen one._

_Be brave and don’t look back._

_I sense much fear in you_

_And I slaughtered them, like animals._

_You’re breaking my heart._

_You were my brother Anakin. I loved you._

_I HATE YOU!_

Some he did not.

_Promise me you will train the boy._

_I loved you always, I always will._

_So this is how liberty dies...with thunderous applause_

_I won’t leave you again._

_Only you can change yourself._

_Help me Obi-wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope._

_I am a Jedi, like my father before me._

_Just once, let me look at you with my own eyes._

The images flowed around him in unconnected bursts. 

He saw himself, clad in his suit, brandishing his blood red lightsaber over a boy clinging to a platform. 

He saw Obi-wan with that same boy, gazing longingly at him. 

He saw Ahsoka standing in a room collapsing around her, with a resolute look in her eyes. 

He saw a girl staring in horror as a planet was blown bits before her. 

Rex on a forest planet. Ahsoka in a field of stars. Obi-wan in the desert. The boy in a cockpit. The girl in a control room. 

He fought to gain control of the images, struggling to focus on one over the other.

Padme, covered in a sheen of sweat, smiling weakly. Ahsoka in the throne of Mandalore with twin blue lightsabers. Obi-wan, hair completely white, being cut down on a space station. 

And the boy and girl again, this time beside another man and a wookie, standing beside each other on a forest planet, looking to the stars. 

_This is a new day, a new beginning_

He awoke with a start. 

Those...things. They swam in his head, burning brightly until they faded from his mind. 

His headache was still there, aching in the back of his mind. Whatever Qui-gon had done to him was causing some...unfortunate side effects. 

Padme in pain. Ahsoka’s anger. Obi-wan alone. All things that had come to pass. 

But those two kids that kept on popping up. They seemed familiar. Like a memory just out of reach. 

He pulled him up and out of his bed room, limping down the hall. The chrono said he had only been asleep for less than an hour but it felt like he had either been asleep for either five minutes or five days.

Obi-wan hadn’t emerged since they both went to bed since the common room was unchanged and his presence was still glittering down the hall. 

He pulled up a chair to the table and put his head in his hands. 

Kenobi was right about one thing. Well, he was right about a lot of things, but he wasn’t really ready to admit that. His choices at the end of the Republic and the dawn of the Empire had taken more from him than he realized. Many of his...losses...were evident. Gaping holes in his heart, making space for the darkness to fill in. But there were others he hadn’t noticed. Parts of himself that he hadn’t thought about since Darth Vader was created. 

He had insisted on being a different person. That Anakin Skywalker was weak so he died. Only he hadn’t realized there were parts of Anakin he liked. He missed tinkering when he was bored. He missed flying with Ahsoka and Artoo. Oh Force, he missed _Artoo_. He hadn’t thought about that little droid, one of his first friends, since everything changed. He wondered where his buddy had ended up, he prayed not the scrap heap. A plan graced his mind to try and find him, but Artoo had been loyal to Anakin, not Vader. There was no way he would accept him in this state. 

On the other hand, Obi-wan had. Maybe surrounding himself with what he missed about Anakin, what little was left, would help. Obi-wan presence was surprisingly as calming to him as it had been when he was a boy. He had immediately trusted Qui-gon when he met him, mostly because he was a naive, naturally unsuspecting kid, but also because he had sensed a connection to...Qui-gon’s companion in Watto’s shop. But meeting Obi-wan a little later was different. They hadn’t exactly gotten along at first. They were jealous of any attention Qui-gon gave the other, even though both had a ridiculous reasoning. Nevertheless, Anakin couldn’t help liking Obi-wan. It was like the Force sang whenever they were near. It was the same thing that happened when he was with his mom and Ahsoka and…

He had sensed Ahsoka when he arrived on Alderaan. He wasn’t exactly sure what it was at first, just felt a wave of familiarity and comfort wash over him for the first time in five years. As he searched deeper, he sensed her overhead beside a presence he vaguely recognized as Leia Organa. The princess’ force signature was decidedly unremarkable but glowed with a spirit he had only recognized to be someone attuned to the Force, just not to the degree as other Jedi. He had briefly wondered why someone as powerful as Ahsoka Tano would be fleeing the battle instead of fighting, even if she is attempting to protect the small girl. The girl was rather insignificant except to her parents. As he approached Bail and Breha Organa a thought startled him. Bail had asked Ahsoka to protect what mattered most to him in this universe, his daughter. A dream he had long since stamped out broke through his mind. If his own child had survived, there were few others he would have asked to protect her than Ahsoka Tano. 

In an attempt to banish that painful fantasy from his mind, he had reached out into the Force around him. He had intended to fill himself with the torture and suffering reverberating around him in the Force to fuel his connection to the Dark Side. To his utter astonishment, his own emotions turned to sorrow at the Alderaanian’s people plight. He was not empowered by rage and hate like he had expected, like he had experienced just moments before, but with anguish and heartbreak and...remorse. He actually felt sorry for the pain he had a part in inflicting. The regret eating at his mind was like a monster ripping away at his soul. 

Nearly overwhelmed by the feeling, he had pulled away from the Force.

“My Lord, we’ve found the king and queen.” One of his men had said. They each still had names, as much as Imperial protocol dictated otherwise, but Vader did not care to know them. But now he had a devastating ache to know them each, like he had in the Clone War.

“Bring them to me.” He had responded deeply. It was one of the most disconcerting parts of his...apparatus. He rarely wore the suit when he was in his quarters, but he also rarely spoke there because he was alone. When he did hear his voice it was warped and changed because of that blasted suit. Just another symbol that the Sith Lord Darth Vader was _not_ the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

Bail and Breha Organa were dropped at his feet. Breha kept her head high like the queen she was, gazing at them with a superior look that Vader knew to be a mask. It was the same gaze he had seen on numerous leaders before. She was terrified. 

Bail, on the other hand, kept his head down. Not in cowardice, that much Vader could tell, but as if he could not stand to look at him. He was not filled in fear like his wife was. He was filled with mourning. Mourning for his planet and his people... or for something else?

“Lord Vader, what is the meaning of this?” Breha spoke, rage leaking into her every word, betraying her diplomatic mask. 

“My Lady, you and your husband have betrayed the Empire and will be dealt with accordingly.” He had said with authority, even though his thoughts were swimming. 

“And what of my people?” Breha had questioned, the glint in her eye familiar to Vader. It was the look of someone genuinely worried about others before themselves, not someone pretended to be concerned. 

“They are citizens of the Empire,” Vader said, carefully choosing his words in front of his men. “If they remain loyal, they will be spared.” He intended to call off the attack as soon as possible. Beyond his own objections to massacres like this, the throbbing in his head was almost too much. “And you may be spared as well, if you pledge your loyalty to the Empire for all time.”

“We already have!” Breha’s composure was slipping, giving way to her panic. She had begun to beg. “We pledged our loyalty when the Empire was created. My husband resided his support of the Petition of 2000 and we swore fealty to our Emperor.” 

“You must actually mean it this time, my Lady.” Vader had said, deadly calm.

“No,” Organa spoke for the first time. His voice hoarse and intense with resentment, “No, I shall never pledge my loyalty to the Emperor again. I refuse to compromise my morals again, even if that means my life, Lord Vader.” He looked up, glaring at him with an icy conviction. “I will never pledge my loyalty to the likes of you.” Bail spat, staring Vader down. He had only briefly been acquainted with Bail during the days of the Republic, but he was under the impression that he was a rather soft spoken man. Passionate about his work, yes, but never this infuriated. There was something deeper fueling this reaction. He just didn’t know what.

His hand went to his waist and rested on his lightsaber. He knew what happened next. He knew his orders and he knew the logical choice. Bail and Breha could not be allowed to become martyrs for their people. His men knew the protocol as well. 

He had been seconds away from drawing his crimson lightsaber when a whisper appeared at the edge of his consciousness. 

_Anakin_ , The whisper had said, sounding suspiciously like Qui-gon Jinn. _They are good people. They don’t deserve to die like this._

He stilled, unsure if this was some sort of vision or just a conscience trying to get him to make the right choice. 

_He was her friend, Ani_ . Qui-gon said. _Do it for her. She wouldn’t want this._

He did not question who ‘she’ was. There was no reason to. Even if he was losing it, the voice in his head was correct. She was dead and the dead don’t want for anything. However, he _could_ dishonor her memory. He most certainly already had in all of his atrocities. But like he had chosen to save the younglings instead of let them die, he chose to save Bail and Breha Organa. 

“Commander Appo.” The veteran clone appeared at his side. “Take the Queen and Viceroy Organa to my ship and prepare them for transport to Coruscant.”

He had taken pause once more, ignoring the soft murmurs in his mind to let the subject drop. Organa had been furious at his appearance, far more enraged than he had expected. There was a strong possibility that he had just heard the rumors of his Jedi killings, but he sensed there was more than he thought. 

“Wait!” He ordered his men, gliding up next to Organa. He gripped his shoulder and pulled him closer. “What are you hiding?” He muttered.

Organa’s eyes widened a fraction but he caught himself. To the untrained eye his face had been unchanged, but to Vader, he could see the panic evident in his expression. 

He placed a finger to the Viceroy’s temple and dug into his mind. The whispers in his mind were strangely silent, like it was reluctantly allowing this to happen. Organa was not Force sensitive whatsoever and had only the bare minimum of shields. It would not be difficult to extract what he needed, especially since it was conveniently floating on the surface. 

_“Do you have a plan?” Bail asked, a figure just out of reach._

_“Tatooine,” An achingly familiar voice responded. “He hates that rock.”_

_“Well, be safe my old friend.” Bail reached out gripped Obi-wan’s arm. “May the Force be with you.”_

_“And with you. May we meet again one day.”_

Vader had pulled out his mind, reeling. 

Tatooine. Of karking course he was on Tatooine. How _stupid_ was he?

The voice had murmured to him a number of times on his journey to Tatooine, twice when he was about to kill an insolent officers and a few times as he contemplated all the glorious ways he was going to end Obi-wan Kenobi. He had sent a group of his most trusted men, all Clone War veterans, to escort the Organas to Coruscant. He explained why he left them alive to his master, only suffering through a few rounds of Force lightning before he got his point across. They were to be imprisoned, he explained, and tortured for information about the Rebellion. It actually made strategic sense, to his relief, but that damned voice again was telling him to do more to help them. He ignored it. 

Arriving on Tatooine brought back...painful memories. Not just to his enslaved childhood but to the last two times he had been there. Once with Ahsoka on one of their first missions, but before that with... _her_. That time his mother had died in his arms and he had slaughtered a village. The memories of Ahsoka had reminded him that he had sensed her leaving with the princess and he wondered whether he would find her with Kenobi. He wouldn’t be surprised since that was where Organa was thinking about. 

His star destroyer skimmed the surface of the planet, scanning for lifeforms. He knew it was futile. There were so many settlements dotted across the planets that looking for lone individuals would just bring false results. He searched the Force himself for Kenobi, confident he could sense him despite his impressive shielding. There was no way he was stepping foot on that blasted dirtball until he absolutely had to. He found both of them at a small space port, nowhere near Mos Espa, where he had grown up. The port itself was not exactly an urban hub and just happened to be a landing zone because of its remote location. 

He had landed in the sand just in time to see the ship seconds from take off, his former Padawan and master deflecting blaster bolts. He had a brief image of himself beside them, if life had been different. There was almost a hole between them, as well. Their formation was so instinctual, so well practiced, that they had left space for Anakin like in the Clone War. He had sensed Kenobi’s realization of his presence, both through the Force and in his stance. Kenobi threw Ahsoka back just as the ship took off, leaving the old Jedi alone on the desert planet. 

As he stalked towards his prey, Qui-gon’s voice in his head got louder, almost deafening. He could barely concentrate, vaguely aware of Kenobi’s feeble attempts to rile him up. His head felt like it was about to split open. Unable to do anything else, he acted on impulse. 

There was no way he could tell his master he was hearing a Jedi’s voice in his head _and_ that he was listening to it. The only other Force used in the galaxy that may be able to provide insight into his predicament was right in front of him. Pushing down his voluminous rage, he had his men knock Kenobi out instead of killing him as he intended. He hadn’t even wanted to give Obi-wan was honor of death by combat. He was going to have him killed by firing squad like a common criminal. But apparently those plans were out the window.

He was already startled when Kenobi reacted with humor instead of animosity when they were on the Executor, so the appearance of Qui-gon Jinn’s Force ghost just added to the confusion. Against his better judgment, he dropped his guard slightly, lulled into a sense of peace by Obi-wan’s presence. He should have despised it. He should have driven his lightsaber through Obi-wan’s chest the moment he could. He should have laid his body at his master’s feet. But he didn’t. 

No...because for the first time in five years he felt like himself. He felt...calm. It wasn’t Qui-gon’s presence because the feelings lasted through his and Obi-wan entire conversation, after he had felt Qui-gon’s spirit leave his mind. He thought that his throbbing skull had been a symptom of Qui-gon’s interference but it persisted. It was like there were two sides of his fighting for dominance. 

Obi-wan’s sudden honesty hadn’t exactly fueled the Dark Side either. He and his master had never been very...open with each other. Beyond the typical Jedi stoicism, they happened to be rather private people. They relied on each other and were attached to each other more than most other master/padawan pairs but they rarely expressed that sentiment with words. They leaned heavily on actions and gentle teasing. Like when he would always make Obi-wan favorite tea was stocked before he returned from a mission or when Obi-wan would ask him to spar when he was having a difficult day controlling his emotions. It was how they operated. But maybe...maybe that wasn’t good enough. 

He had been terrified to open up to Obi-wan when he started having dreams about... _her_...dying. Even more than the implications of revealing his relationship, he knew what Obi-wan would say, because it was what he said when he brought up the dreams about his mother. He needed to learn to let go. Focus on the present and not the future. Even all these years later, Anakin’s blood boiled when he remembered those words. But Obi-wan was never good at words, just like Anakin. 

He suddenly remembered those weeks after his mother died. Most of them had been filled with a honeymoon bliss, but he vividly recalled the pain of his prosthetic arm being attached. Obi-wan had stayed by his side throughout the entire excruciating experience, even taking some of his pain when it was just too much. He had even helped him choose something to cover it with, though he had advocated for leaving it bare. His metal arm was a symbol he survived and Obi-wan had wanted him to hide it.

He wasn’t exactly sure when Obi-wan had learned that his mother died. He may have finally questioned why they had gone to Tatooine in the first place and then Anakin had caved. It was kind of a blur. He did remember when he came back from Naboo. Obi-wan had prepared all of his favorite foods, even springing for some ingredients you couldn’t find cheap outside of Tatooine. Temple rations were not very flavorful so many Jedi had become adept at cooking to fill the gaps. It was one of the best ways to connect them to their homeworlds. Shaak Ti had invited Ahsoka for traditional Togruta meals more than once. 

It wasn’t until he was sure that Obi-wan wasn’t going to suddenly emerge from his room that Anakin allowed himself to immerse himself in the Force. Mediation had never been easy for him, but he was used to enveloping himself in the Force. It was like a comfort blanket, something that had been there even when he didn’t know it existed. Falling in the Force was easy, looking within himself in mediation was not. 

But he persisted, searching deeper inside than he had in a long time, to his very core. The darkness was staggering, but the light was there as well, beating a rhythmic pulse inside him. It was like Qui-gon had opened a door that had been locked away. Not just closed, but hidden behind a wall of blackness. He was still encompassed by the Dark Side, he felt it flowing through his veins, but now there was some powerful competition. 

He doubled his shields, unwilling to allow his master, Palpatine, to sense this change, if he hadn’t already. It was like he had come to a fork in the road with every decision. One brought him closer to the light and one brought him closer to the dark. Before, the light path had been clouded from view, the only option further into the abyss. But now, they stood equal. 

The darkness was empowering. It seeped into his every pore, filling him with hate and unbridled rage. There was no loss in the darkness, only victory and triumph. The Light Side meant pain. It meant remorse and repression and heartache. But, said a little voice in his head that was _not_ Qui-gon this time, it also meant joy. It was comfort and compassion and warmth, all things the Dark Side could _never_ bring. 

But there was something he couldn’t get past. He could manage the remorse and regret. It seemed like Qui-gon had opened the floodgates and, for all its faults, he wasn’t prepared to slam the door again. But he couldn’t deal with the repression of the Jedi again. Opening up with Obi-wan, as brief as it was, was the best he had felt since he was...well ever. 

He had been a good kid. He was a slave but he had his mother. And he knew he could do a lot worse than that sleemo Watto. But he had been forced to shield his resentment towards his situation for his mother’s sanity and to keep Watto from punishing him. He had never been able to show his fear, not truly.

That continued through his training as a Jedi. He was naturally an emotional person. He did not have Obi-wan’s stone face. His was glass, exposing every thought and feeling to the world. The Jedi taught to ignore your emotions and release them through the Force. But he was just never good at that.

The Jedi were selfless. Anytime spent dwelling on yourself meant you were losing time helping others. But Anakin knew the Jedi’s practice of not thinking of oneself got many Jedi killed or injured during the war, including himself and Obi-wan. It certainly drove the clones insane. He couldn’t count the number of times Kix had threatened to handcuff him to his bed when he was injured but insisted on working. Obi-wan was even worse than he was, leading men into battle when he had actually been inches from death the day before. 

He didn’t want to be a Jedi again. But he didn’t want to be a sith again. His master had taken so much from him. Qui-gon was right. Palpatine had manipulated him, stealing parts of himself away before there was barely anything left. He had molded him into the perfect apprentice, the perfect enforcer. Obi-wan hadn’t wanted a perfect apprentice (and he certainly hadn’t gotten one), he had just wanted Anakin. 

He knew what he needed to do, even if he was still conflicted. He had known honorable Imperial officers. Most were conscripted or chose to join because of the pay and benefits. Many had fallen for Palpatine’s tricks and believed that the Empire was justified, turning a blind eye towards its atrocities because they trusted the system. There were only some, mostly the highest ranking officers, who actually, organically, agreed with Palpatine’s propaganda. They were the only ones who deserved to be punished, not the nameless soldiers who were just doing their job. 

How could he join a rebellion who’s main name goal was killed his men? Killing Palpatine, that was a different story. Stopping the carnage was a priority. Ending the Empire and restoring the Republic was less attractive to him, but not necessarily a bad thing. But destroying the millions of stormtroopers who had involuntarily, or voluntarily for that matter, joined the Imperial army and navy? He wasn’t sure he could support that. That made them no better than the Separatists, slaughtering his men by the thousands. He had lost count of the men he had lost pretty early on in the war. He hadn’t allowed himself to mourn every death or he wouldn’t stop, but there were a few he could never forget. Like Echo and Hardcase and Tup and...

_The Clones._

The idea sliced through his mind. He checked his star maps quickly. And then the database. Yes, yes, this could work.

He slipped his helmet and barked through his comm, “Ozzel.”

“Yes, Lord Vader.” The clipped, Coruscanti accent came through his communicator.

“I need to get in contact with clone trooper CC-2224. Bring him to me as soon as possible. No delays, Admiral.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Perhaps this will regain Obi-wan’s trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the things in Anakin's dream, except the beginning which comes from chapter 3, are from the movies and the TV show. Think the effect when Ezra's in the World Between Worlds in Rebels and you hear whispers from every part of Star Wars  
> Words:  
> Qui-gon, Phantom Menace  
> Shmi, Phantom Menace  
> Yoda, Phantom Menace  
> Anakin, Attack of the Clones  
> Padme, Revenge of the Sith  
> Obi-wan, Revenge of the Sith  
> Anakin, Revenge of the Sith  
> Qui-gon, Phantom Menace  
> Satine, Clone Wars “The Lawless”  
> Padme, Revenge of the Sith  
> Ahsoka, Rebels “Twilight of the Apprentice”  
> Bendu, Rebels “Steps into Shadow”  
> Leia, A New Hope  
> Luke, Return of the Jedi  
> Anakin, Return of the Jedi
> 
> Images:  
> Empire Strike Back  
> A New Hope  
> “Twlight of the Apprentice”  
> A New Hope  
> Return of the Jedi  
> “World Between Worlds”  
> A New Hope  
> Revenge of the Sith  
> Sometimes in season 7 of Clone Wars  
> A New Hope  
> Return of the Jedi
> 
> Last line  
> Ahsoka, Rebels “Fire Across the Galaxy”


	5. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Cody gets his second chance. Plans are hatched on all front.

“Maybe you’re being recruited to join Vader’s Fist!” One of his trainees, Kyle, said excitedly.

Marshal Commander Cody didn’t really know what to expect when he learned he had been summoned to the Executor, Darth Vader’s flagship. Nothing good, probably.

“I heard that his personal battalion is only made up of clone troopers, no stormtroopers allowed.” Another one, Mi’ana, said. 

Cody didn’t mention to her that that was because Vader didn’t think the new stormtroopers were the same caliber as the GAR’s troopers. He also didn’t mention that he absolutely agreed with him. The squad he was training at the moment was mercifully eager to learn, but their lax discipline made him miss his brothers. It wasn’t their fault, not entirely, but the new Imperial recruits didn’t understand each other like the clones had. There had been times during the war when orders were just a formality. Each of his brothers knew each other so well that they could anticipate their plans long before they were hatched. 

He had considered leaving the army when the clones were decommissioned but he ended up taking a position as an instructor at an Imperial academy. He just couldn’t imagine doing anything other than being a soldier. But he also couldn’t imagine serving in any army except the Republic so he denied any offer for a higher ranking position in the Empire. There was just too much...he didn’t want to fight alongside anyone other than the 212th again. 

“They say that Vader’s Fist is made up of the best clone troopers that the Republic had.” Mi’ana continued.

He had to stop himself from snorting. That sounded like some  _ osik _ the boys from the 501st would make up to make themselves seem better than the rest of GAR. Of course, the stories weren’t always an exaggeration. 

“Attention, men.” He called, ignoring his squad’s yammering, “Captain Karima is in command until I get back. I expected a good report when I return.”

* * *

The Imperial star destroyers had relatively the same design and layout as Venerator-Class Republic Cruisers, unsurprising since the same production lines had just been tweaked for the new ships. Cody knew the layout of a Venerator-Class cruiser like the back of his hand so he knew he was being led down a fairly untraveled region of the ship when he arrived on the Executor. This did not help his nerves. 

He was led along a hallway deep in the bows of the ship by two members of the First Legion. He hadn’t asked their names but he longed to know who was behind those helmets and whether he had fought beside them. Clones active in the Imperial army were becoming increasingly rare, so much so that he hadn’t seen someone he knew in the war in months. But these were the 501st, mostly Torrent Company if the rumors were true, and he had fought and died alongside them for years. 

It was then that he realized he was being brought to the personal quarters regions of the ship. This was a foreign concept to him as the admirals and generals of the GAR had bunks just like the troopers and not extensive chambers. There had been officers’ lounges but most leaders only received a few more feet of space than their subordinates. 

But...this meant he was being escorted to the _ personal _ chambers of someone important. And since he was accompanied by  _ Vader’s _ battalion...oh.

Well, okay. He’d dealt with worse...sort of. He was pretty sure Darth Vader would not take his refusal of service lightly. 

“Here he is, my Lord.” One of the troopers beside him said as they arrived at some sort of chamber. His accented voice was the mirror to his own. 

Whoever was in the chamber was not visible for the moment, but his voice was deep. “Leave him here. Thank you, Commander.”

So Lord Vader says thank you. That’s...unexpected. 

It seemed both troopers flanking him were equally as confused by Vader’s politeness, but they left without question. 

“Commander Cody.” Vader was still not in sight. “It’s good to--”

Whatever he was going to say next was lost as something heavy hit from the side and he fell unconscious. 

His last thought before he hit was ground was, _ damn this stupid useless stormtrooper armor _ . __

* * *

Cody felt...different. Lighter somehow, and clearer, like he was coming out of a fog. Like he had just woken up from anesthesia but not quite. More like he had finally found relief from a headache.

From...a nightmare.

_ Oh _ .

He reached up to rub his scalp where he knew the scar would be. Sure enough, a thin slice now existed on the side of his head. Matching the one he knew Rex had. 

“Cody.” The deep voice he knew to be Darth Vader said. “How do you feel?”

Sure enough, the Sith Lord was standing in the room beside a medical droid. 

“I’m...you removed my chip.” He said blankly.

“Yes,” Vader tilted his head a fraction, “Do you feel any different?”

_ Yes _ , he wanted to say. He wanted to yell it from the rooftops. He felt free. He felt clearer than he ever had before. But Vader, the _ Jetii kyramud _ , would never want to hear that. “No.” He finally replied.

To his surprise, Vader visibly  _ deflated _ , like it was bad news. But then he lifted again. “You’re lying.” He said with certainty.

His mouth dried, “I, uh, I didn’t, umm...General?” He asked incredulously.

Holy kriffing shab. Obi-wan karking Kenobi emerged from behind the imposing figure before him. 

It seemed, for once in his life, his general was speechless. Both general and commander stared at each like they had seen a ghost, and for Cody, he really had. 

“Damnit, Obi-wan. It was supposed to be a surprise!” Vader said, in an extremely uncharacteristic tone.

General Kenobi’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. 

Cody felt his mind explode for the second time in as many seconds as Vader lifted his mask off, revealing the face of one Anakin Skywalker. 

“Anakin!” Obi-wan screeched. “What have you done?”

Skywalker looked offended, “I thought you’d be happy! I found Cody and removed his chip.”

“Bu--but--but--” Kenobi sputtered. 

General Skywalker whipped around to him, “Do you have an overwhelming urge to kill us?”

He searched the back of his mind for the constant, underlying hatred that had plagued him for five years. Hatred of the Jedi for betraying the Republic. Hatred at himself for not seeing the treachery before it was too late. Hatred at Rex for abandoning his duty. Hatred at Obi-wan for making him trust him. But the search came up blank. All of that burning aggressive had just vanished, replaced with clarity and guilt.

Cody shook his head slowly, still trying to wrap his head around this mess. Oh, where was Rex when you needed him? He was better at thinking on his feet like this. 

Skywalker’s face brightened, “See, Obi-wan. All better.”

“No, not all better, Anakin,” Obi-wan said through gritted teeth. “What in sith’s hell seems better about this?”

“Well, I thought it would be this nice reunion, but there’s just all this tension and I’m feeling pretty uncomfortable right now, to be honest.” Anakin rambled, rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh, I wonder why!” Obi-wan exclaimed angrily.

“Uh, Generals?” Cody asked hesitantly, “What exactly is going on here? Are you,” He gestured towards Skywalker, “Actually Darth Vader? And you,” He pointed at Kenobi, “I’m not particularly surprised, but how are you still alive?”

His attempt to engage was only met with Kenobi and Skywalker (Vader?) leaning deeper into their argument.  _ This _ he could believe. To anyone else his two generals barely tolerated each other, but he, a brother himself, recognized the sibling, begrudgingly unconditional love between them. 

“Shut up!” Cody resorted to yelling. Oh, if Rex could see him now

Both men stopped short, their attention momentarily drawn to the uncharacteristically crass clone.

But Cody had had  _ enough _ . His head was swimming, and not just because a mind-control chip that had been in his brain his entire life was just  _ gone _ .

“I’m going to need a little context, General.” He instinctively addressed Kenobi, even though he consciously knew he had no right. He had tried his best to kill him. It had taken all his reserved willpower to not send armies after Kenobi even though every part of his programming had been screaming at him to not stop until they had a body. 

Kenobi raised an eyebrow at him, “Well, Commander Cody. The men of the 212th are worse shots than I thought they were. Anakin is Darth Vader. And apparently he has lost all sense in the process.” He growled the last sentence, glaring at Skywalker. 

Skywalker spread his hand in surrender. “Sue me for trying to do something nice for you.”

“The 212th aren’t lousy shots,” Cody defended immediately. His mind was quaking with the memory. “They were all resisting as much as they could…I think.”

If he was being honest, that entire day was a blur. Even the parts before the chips were activated had seemed hazy for years. But his memories were clearer now, for the entire war in fact. With his chip every memory of the war was tinged gray, so much so that he had convinced himself there had been warning signs about the Jedi’s “deception.” He could see now that it was all bantha poo. Just part of the manipulation. 

Obi-wan stared back at him with surprise. “Ahsoka mentioned the chips...I wasn’t sure if it was the whole story.”

“You didn’t think we actually wanted to kill you, did you?” Cody asked incredulously. 

Kenobi didn’t answer. 

“General, I never would have allowed that to happen. If I…” He trailed off as another memory returned to him. 

_ “Come on Cody,  _ vod _.” Rex begged. “I’ve got Wolffe on board. I need you too.”  _

_ Cody ignored him and continued filing his paperwork. _

_ “I know if I convince you we could convince everyone else. They’ll follow you, Cody. Please.” _

_ Cody shook his head resolutely. “We must have been given those chips, which I’m still not convinced about, for a reason, Rex. I don’t think we should mess with it.” He drew himself to his full height to look him in the eye. “Besides, this is treason.” _

_ Rex’s eyes narrowed. “What they are doing to us is wrong.”  _

_ “You’re starting to sound like a deserter, Rex, like a traitor.” _

_ “Better a traitor than lose my free will.” He turned away angrily. “We’ll talk again when I get back from Mandalore. Kix is working on something that might give us a chance. Just...think about it.” _

_ Cody nodded even though they both knew his mind was made up.  _

“Rex knew.” He said, barely above a whisper.

Obi-wan nodded solemnly, “He got Ahsoka off of Mandalore during Order 66. I’m not sure where he ended up, but Ahsoka seemed to think he was still alive.”

Skywalker looked momentarily outraged, “You didn’t tell me that!”

Kenobi heaved a sigh that was reserved for his former padawan. “There are a number of things I haven’t gotten to yet, Anakin.”

Skywalker rolled his eyes but then his face grew grave. “Rex knew from Fives. He figured it out before he died. It’s probably what got him killed.”

Cody remembered the incident vividly. He hadn’t been directly involved but he had certainly gotten drunk with Rex afterwards. He had been with the captain when they found the Domino Squad on the Rishi Moon. It was one of the events of the war that stuck in his mind the most, the memory of those brave but reckless shinies and the unbelievable op they had managed to pull off. Rex had immediately claimed them for the 501st but Cody had privately always considered them honorary members of the 212th. They were certainly loyal enough. 

“So we did have a chance.” Kenobi’s eyes wandered like he was drifting into thought. “We could have taken the opportunity Fives handed us to investigate the cloning process more fully but we didn’t.” He shut his eyes. “Another mistake on a never ending list.”

“I know Rex was alive. He found me after the war.” Cody remembered.

_ “Leave with me.” Rex cried when they met again, a week after Order 66. “The Empire is  _ not _ the Republic. _

_ Cody, hardened by the Jedi’s betrayal and wound up by the chip working diligently in his skull, denied him immediately. “Good soldiers follow orders.” _

_ Rex looked horrified but then his face stiffened into the mask of one of the best captains in the GAR. “Then you are lost. I’m sorry,  _ vod _.” _

“Why did you bring me here?” Cody asked skeptically, dragging himself out of the painful memory. “Just to see the General?”

Skywalker shook his head, “I mean, yeah. But there’s more. I need your help.”

General Kenobi gave Skywalker a side-eye. “What are you planning?”

The younger man grinned. “I’m not the biggest fan of the Rebellion’s tactics, but I get why they have to do what they’re doing. They just don’t have the numbers for all out war so they’ve resorted to ops that don’t require many hands, stealth bombings and shipment highjackings. Unfortunately those types of attacks often cause more civilian casualties. They disrupt Imperial processes but not enough to cause any real damage and often just screw the native populations rather than the Imperials,” He explained, “What the rebels need is an army.”

Kenobi sighed. “I’m sure they’ve tried to recruit one, but the systems that are sympathetic to the Alliance also need to keep up appearances in the Empire or they will face the consequences, like Alderaan.”

“That’s what I’m trying to say. They don’t need civilian recruitments. We have the best army in the history of the galaxy right under our noses, they’re just incapacitated at the moment.”

A realization dawned on Cody. “You want to free the clones.”

Skywalker scowled but he was pretty sure it wasn’t aimed at him. “The clone troopers were treated no better than slaves. At the first sign of insubordination they had their will taken away from them. The Jedi were not innocent in that treatment,” He snorted under his breath, “But the Emperor is the worst arbiter. It was Palpatine who held the sole power of the inhibitor chips.” Skywalker sneered at Palpatine’s name. “We used clones instead of droids because you could think independently, you knew right from wrong, but we treated you like mindless automatons. You weren’t--aren’t. You are living, breathing people who we led to the slaughter.”

Cody didn’t entirely agree with his assessment. Sure he was bred for battle, but he honestly couldn’t think of anything else he would want to do.  _ He _ was a soldier. But he had known clones who had other talents that they had been forced to sacrifice for the war. The Jedi treated the clones better than any other leader in the war. Save for a few notable exceptions (that sithspawn Krell), the clones were considered equals to the Jedi, a part of the team. But Cody understood what he was saying. Palaptine  _ was  _ to blame. 

“We weren’t given the opportunity to decide whether we thought Order 66 was right or wrong.” Cody finished for Skywalker. “We had our free will taken from us.”

“Do you think that, if given the choice, the clones would betray the Empire?” Skywalker asked eagerly. 

“Yes.” He didn’t have to think about it. If de-chipped clones realized it was the Emperor that made them murder their beloved Jedi generals and commanders, there was nothing that would stand in their way. 

“That’s completely unrealistic, Anakin.” Kenobi spoke up, staring his former apprentice down. “How on Coruscant are you planning to remove every single chip in the GAR?”

Skywalker smirked. “I’m not. We just need to find a way to shut them down.” He turned to Cody next. “That’s where you come in. I need you to follow the leads we can’t and find a way to turn off the chips on mass.”

“How do you know such a thing exists?” Kenobi questioned before Cody could react.

“The Kaminoans never would have installed a system like that without a failsafe.” Cody answered for him. “With the war over they still need something to hold over the Emperor.”

Skywalker made a gesture that could only be described as ‘duh.’

“So Kamino then?” Kenobi reasoned. 

“Maybe, but it will be well guarded. They want leverage, not a death warrant if someone hijacks it.” Cody said, falling into an old strategy repore. 

“You think you can get it done?” Skywalker asked.

Cody nodded, his mind already analyzing all possible approaches. “I think so, but not alone.” His chest tightened at what he was thinking. There was only one person in the galaxy he knew he could trust with this assignment, and that person currently despised him. “I need Rex.”

Skywalker’s eyes widened, “You think you can find him?”

He considered for a moment. “Yes. I know I can.”

General Skywalker regarded him with a smile. “Well then, Marshal Commander Cody. You are being officially reassigned from the Imperial training Academy to Lord Vader’s personal battalion. Welcome aboard.” He held out his hand. Cody gripped it tightly. Just like the old days.

Skywalker conveniently disappeared after that, leaving Cody and his general standing in awkward silence. 

“Well,” Obi-wan cleared his throat. “Despite everything...it’s good to see you.”

Cody allowed the corners of his mouth to twitch up slightly. “Good to see you, too, General.”

Kenobi waved his hand. “I’m not a general anymore, Cody.”

“You’ll always be my general.” Cody said automatically.

Obi-wan’s face was lit up by the ghost of a smile. 

“I was being honest, sir. None of the 212th would have what we did without those damn chips, even now--” Cody fought to keep his eyes from watering. “I’m sorry.”

“Cody,” He said firmly. “I understand. There’s nothing to be sorry for. Before I was just…” He sighed heavily. “I was very lost and angry and I couldn’t decide who to blame. I always wondered about the chips but I couldn’t be sure. I wanted to miss you and the men but I couldn’t because you had betrayed me.” At Cody’s stricken look he continued quickly, “Even though you had no control over your actions. I understand that now. Those days after the war…” Obi-wan trailed off, his eyes taking on a faraway look. “I should have done more. I should have tried to find you after the war but I had...other duties.”

Cody shook his head. “It wouldn’t have done much good. Up until about ten minutes ago, I really wanted to kill you.”

Obi-wan chuckled and Cody’s spirits lifted. Yeah, just like the old days. 

* * *

After Cody had left to his newly assigned barracks, Obi-wan and Anakin were left in an uncomfortable silence. 

“Well, Anakin. That was...unexpected.” Obi-wan sighed.

The younger man grinned. “But good, right?” Despite his nonchalant expression Obi-wan could sense uncertainty bubbling under the surface. 

“I...thank you.” There was not much else to say on the subject. Seeing Cody had been...an experience. Not just for the fact that he had missed his formerly traitorous friend and partner, but because Cody represented a part of him that had long been dormant. If Anakin had brought back the somewhat frazzled Jedi teacher and old brother part of him, Cody would bring back the general part, something he had fought to forget. Despite all of his overtures of peace, Obi-wan was a naturally talented general, and, as much as he hated to admit it, he sometimes enjoyed the strategy portion of the job. “But there’s more to this than Cody. You’re actually going to work with the rebellion? Beyond promising to save Bail?”

Anakin hesitated before nodding. “The Empire needs to be stopped. If the Rebellion is the best way to do it, then I guess I am.”

Obi-wan’s breath froze in his lungs. Perhaps now was the time? The time to tell Anakin about Padme and the twins. He knew if he waited too long Anakin would hate him for lying. But still…

“I’m glad that’s the conclusion you’ve come to.” He responded, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not entirely well versed in the rebellion’s activities, but I do know call signs that will help us get in contact with them. Ahsoka, for one, will be able to extract us with--”

“I’m not leaving the Empire.” Anakin said abruptly. Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. “I’m more useful here. And besides, I doubt they’d welcome me with open arms.”

_ You wouldn’t be saying that if you knew who you would be coming home to _ . Obi-wan thought, but he kept this to himself. 

“You can go if you want. There’s nothing stopping you.” Anakin said shortly, puffing out his chest slightly. 

Obi-wan fought the urge to roll his eyes. “Oh no. I’m needed here. You heard Qui-gon, someone has to keep you on the right track.”

A smile spread across Anakin’s lips, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Thanks, master. I’m appalled by your lack of faith in me.” He joked.

“Anakin, I have more faith than you know.”

But not enough apparently, because there was still some force keeping him from telling the whole truth. Every time he tried to form the words, it was like he was held back by something. 

Anakin waved it off. “I understand, Master. Don’t want me going full Vader again.”

He said it with a humorous lilt, but there was something hidden behind it.

“You are concerned about that, aren’t you?” Obi-wan said carefully.

Skywalker swallowed hard. “I’m...I don’t know. Not exactly. I don’t feel...I don’t feel like Vader. Actually, I feel more like myself than I have in a while.” It was true. Everything about him seemed different than the day before. His voice was lighter, his posture not so rigid. Smiles came easier and every word had his signature sarcastic shine. “I’m just...I’m worried that I’ll wake up one day and not be myself again.”

“Well, we’ll just have to stop that from happening.”

There was a pause for a few seconds after his words. Not awkward and stifling like their periods of silence had been in the last day, but easy and comfortable. 

“You’re sure you want to stay?” Obi-wan said. 

Anakin nodded obstinately, “Palpatine is definitely hiding some things from me, but I can do more here than anywhere else. I have access to secret projects and battle locations. I bet the rebels need an informant. They won’t be able to act on everything, but we could probably make more of a change for now imbedded in the Empire rather than working against it.” His composure slipped. “And...I think I need a way for me to prove myself. Ahsoka might be okay with me coming back, but if the others are going to trust me, I need to gain it.” He winked, referencing Obi-wan’s condition to their partnership. “I don’t want to be a Jedi again.” He clarified quickly. Apparently Obi-wan’s hopeful look was too obvious. “There’s too much, um, stuff there. But I don’t think I can handle the Dark Side anymore. It...it hurts.”

Trust. 

_ Trust. _

“There are things I haven’t told you.” Obi-wan said.  _ Things I’m not sure you’re ready to hear. _

“I know.” Anakin swallowed thickly. “Trust goes both ways. You’ll tell me eventually.” He shrugged, looking a little sheepish, “I’ll just have to learn to be patient. Not exactly my strong suit.” 

Obi-wan laughed at the face Anakin made, “Very true.” He ran a hand through his hair. “So what’s our part in this plan, hmmm. Oh great leader and apparently, rebel.” Obi-wan wiggled his eyebrow as a challenge. “Do we get some magnificent mission like Cody?”

Anakin smirked. “Not as glamorous. Qui-gon spoke about the Death Star. Right now it’s in its infancy right now, but if it’s completed like he said it would have the power to destroy worlds. It everything goes to plan, it will be the size of a small moon and the power of a hundred star destroyers and essentially be unstoppable.” His voice sounded far away.

“Then I guess it’s our duty to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

* * *

“General Kenobi’s dead. You’re sure of it?” Mon Mothma asked in a hushed tone.

They were in a secret bunker underneath the capital building of Hanna City. Venus Andati was technically one of Senator Mothma’s many research assistants so she was allowed easy access in and out of the center. Her associate, Ashla Tano, was applying for a job herself.

“I’m almost certain.” Ahsoka replied grimly. She had finally built up the courage to look for Obi-wan in the Force. Either he was dead, shielding heavily, or had some sort of Force inhibitor blocking him out because she couldn’t sense him anywhere. None of those options boded well. “But there’s still a chance. We should keep a lookout.”

Padme swallowed thickly, forcing down the implications of whatever had happened to Obi-wan. Either Vader had murdered him in cold blood or was torturing him to his limits. Or...the other possibility seemed unthinkable for her own sanity. Anakin was holding him alive and safe and maybe, just maybe he was…

No.

No, her husband was gone. Her children’s father was dead and the monster that took his place had just murdered his best friend. 

She thought once more about telling Ahsoka about Vader but vanquished the thought from her mind. Vader was a monster. There was a time she had been convinced there was still good in Anakin or...at least she had tried to convince Obi-wan of that. She had been delirious from an extremely traumatic birth and hadn’t known what had happened to her husband. It wasn’t until she regained consciousness to Obi-wan rocking Luke at her side that she grasped the full scale of the conflict. Obi-wan was alive because Anakin...was not. 

Padme’s whispered words that she had intended to be her last had been more for Obi-wan and her children’s sake than for her own. If she wasn’t going to live to protect them then their father must be around to take up that role. She needed it to be true. She needed Obi-wan to believe it so that he would continue to fight. 

But everyday she received a new report about some atrocity that was attributed to Vader, she lost a little more faith. She was wrong. He had done the unthinkable. For her own sanity she could not believe that it was her husband doing this. She was constantly at war with herself. Desperately wanting her husband back and despising Darth Vader to her very core.

It wouldn’t do any good to tell Ahsoka that. At least one person should be allowed to remember Anakin without the shadow of Vader hanging over them. Ahsoka had already been through so much. Padme didn’t want her memories of Anakin to be tarnished beyond repair like hers were. 

“We’ve received a transmission from an agent within the Empire last night. Codename: Watchman.” Mothma began, pulling up something on the holotable in the center of the room. “No one can confirm the validity of the source but it’s the only lead we have on the Organas.”

“Alliance, this is Imperial spy codename Watchman.” A warped voice spoke from the console. “I don’t have the exact location of Fox and Willow--”

“Bail and Breha’s codenames.” Mon interrupted. 

“But I can give you a lead. The prisoner transport that took them from Alderaan was under the direct jurisdiction of Admiral Tarkin and had the ID number 54-223. You find that transport, you have a chance to find the Organas.”

Ahsoka hit the pause button. “That’s all well and good but how can we trust this information. We have no idea who they are.” She argued, dissecting the information in her mind.

Mothma raised an eyebrow. “You may not know them, but apparently they know you.” She hit play and the audio recording continued. 

“I am aware you have no reason to believe me, but the agent you call Fulcrum once trusted me. I hope she can find a way to do it again. Q-16.” The recording stopped. The air was still in the room.

Padme spoke first, voice high and clear but laced with caution. “This is absolutely the only lead we have on the Organas?”

Mothma nodded. 

“Did they give any indication you actually know them?” Padme turned to Ahsoka. “What did those numbers mean at the end?”

Ahsoka rubbed her chin, a habit inadvertently picked up from Obi-wan. “The numbers were grid coordinates but I’m not sure for which planet. I guess they know me. Maybe someone from the Senate I used to work with?”

Padme sighed, “We’ve got nothing else to go off of. I guess...it couldn’t hurt to investigate.”

“It could hurt. It absolutely could hurt.” Mothma hesitated, “But I supposed as long as you’re careful...we would be remiss to ignore this lead.” She turned to them, head held high. “Don’t let it distract from your primary mission, Fulcrum, but follow this as far as you deem wise. Venus, I’ll need you here, but you can help whenever possible.” She glanced between them, a small smile appearing on her face. “I’m glad you’re both here. We need all the hands we can get.”

Ahsoka glanced up at Padme with a mischievous glint in her eye, “I’m glad too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some Mando'a words in this one but itshould be easy to figure out what they mean based on the context. Please don't judge my poor research skills. Star Wars lore is dense and poorly organized. 
> 
> The stuff about Vader's personal battalion is a weird mix of canon, legend, and stuff I made up on the spot.   
> I know you all are probably going to get annoyed that I haven't had everyone spill the Skywalker Family Secrets yet, but I've been planning that reveal since the beginning and I don't really want to spoil that. My rationale for why Padme hasn't told Ahsoka is explained. For Obi-wan not telling Anakin...that's a little harder. From a psychoogical standpoint, he might be trying to avoid Anakin resting all of his light/dark sideness on his wife and kids, how it often goes in redemption stories like this. From a pratical standpoint, he might just not want to risk Anakin turning back once they talk about Padme and the twins. He's in such a weird place right now that he might want to wait until he's ready. Or he's just avoiding the subject cause he's a coward. You decide. 
> 
> I know there's been a lot of talking but I'm really bad at writing action scenes so I'm trying my best.


	6. The Opposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Palpatine has everything under control...at least he hopes he does. Yoda is content to sit back and watch the action.  
> The End of Part 1

The shift began moments after he authorized the attack on Alderaan. It was small, almost imperceptible, so he ignored it. There were a number of shifts everyday. Almost all disappeared into the void, correcting itself or not causing any real consequences. The few that became something more almost always worked to his advantage, the death of a would-be traitor, the murder of the mother of a future rebel, the abandonment of a young boy a few years to early. This one would most likely be inconsequential, insignificant.

But then it began to grow, laced with darkness but glimmering deep within there was something else. A spark of sickeningly bright light, buzzing in the back of his mind, subtly threatening his plans. 

Sheev Palpatine was patient. It had always been his strong suit. He had no issue with allowing others to carry out parts of his plans because there was always a contingency. There had been a thousand ways his Empire could have been born, a thousand variables. Destiny, the destiny he had written himself over thirty years ago, was steadfast. The path could be...malleable. 

But this...seed, warping his plot to its very core but without visible consequences for the moment, was truly a threat. 

It grew, spreading further as his apprentice took a fruitless journey to Tatooine and came up empty handed. As he took the foolish Organa’s captive but their seemingly insignificant child escaped. As Ahsoka Tano appeared for one blazing moment in the tapestry only to disappear, to the same hole that Kenobi and Yoda had vanished to five years ago. 

It was improbable, impossible for fate to be so unsettled so quickly. He had anticipated shifts in the fabric of his plan from the beginning but never this dire. There were so many moving portions, even someone as brilliant as himself could not calculate every possible narrative. But some things remained the same. Some things were written by the Fates themselves. 

Amidala and Kenobi had always been potential threats to his plan, in some ways as important to the course of his empire as Skywalker. One wrong move from either could have deemed fatal to his empire, still in its infancy. Amidala had started to get a little too close for comfort to his political indiscretions, but he had counted on her affection for her old friend to cloud her judgement. He almost wished that Skywalker had fallen for a less opinionated and determined attachment, but Sidious could not afford to be picky. Her will had made her surprisingly difficult to manipulate. If she had been born Force sensitive, she could have been a power wielder of the Dark Side. But nevertheless it was not her he needed. The most exposed of all of Skywalker’s emotions was his love for Amidala. It was not difficult for Sidious to manipulate Skywalker’s loyalty to Amidala, beginning a descent into obsession. The boy had been already halfway there, although his prodding had done a great deal of the leg work. It was incredible that Jedi had yet to discover it, but they had been far too clouded, a mirage of his own design, to note the twisting attachments of their Chosen One. All he needed was to keep them separated, feeding the boy’s resentment of the Jedi. 

And he succeeded. As Amidala took her last breaths, Vader took his first. As weak as she was in the Force, she had vanished into the netherworld, so deep even  _ he _ could not sense her. 

Kenobi was another matter. The cockroach lived somewhere in the galaxy. His very existence threatened his plans, but he was not convinced that Kenobi was the cause of this disturbance. The man had almost as conflicted as Skywalker at times. In another life, Kenobi would have been an excellent candidate for his empire too. Kenobi loved as deeply as the boy and could act just as rashly. The moments after Duchess Kryze was killed he felt Kenobi’s power spike in the Dark Side. Anytime Kenobi faced Maul he had been filled with delicious, intoxicating darkness. It was a testament to his self-control that he had remained loyal to his foolish beliefs. If Palpatine did not despise him so much, he might actually admire him. 

But Kenobi had been taken by the Jedi far too early and was fully indoctrinated into the beliefs of the Order. He pushed down the rage as any cowardly Jedi would do and continued to mourn his lover. Of course, Kenobi’s devotion to the Order only served his purposes. Kenobi’s loyalty to Skywalker was only matched by his blind faith in the Jedi Order. For all his declaration of caring for the boy, Kenobi had been the one to push Skywalker over the edge, the creator of the very thing he had vowed to destroy. 

Kenobi’s direct threat to his Empire was minimal. He was a pathetic, broken old man serving an ancient Order Palpatine had easily crushed. The only possible danger he posed was his connection to Skywalker.

He sought out his apprentice through the Force, yanking harshly at the bond between them. It seemed undisturbed, if somewhat colder. He expected it had to do with Lord Vader’s sojourn to his home world and reminder of Anakin Skywalker. It would fade in time. His grip on the boy’s mind was too powerful to be challenged, even by some shift in the Force. 

Sidious spread out further, trying once more to sense the enemies that still lied in wait. Kenobi and Yoda still evaded him, and now apparently Tano was a player again. 

He had not disparaged when Skywalker had taken the girl as an apprentice, nor when she had proved to be much less open to manipulation than the others. The more attachments Skywalker had, the easier it was to poison them. She was supposed to be a fleeting link the Jedi, one more reason for Skywalker to resent that idiotic Order. 

The scenario he orchestrated was foolproof. He planted seeds to of doubt and guilt into the Padawan’s mind, the normal insecurities a child of her age should experience. He pushed Offee over the edge, although she had already fallen far before his gentle nudging. He had influenced the Jedi to suspect Tano and persuaded them to think expulsion was the only option to insure justice. Tarkin, already in his pocket, was not difficult to manipulate. And even Skywalker’s thoughts were twisted to act rashly but still hide his doubt from the Jedi, one more step towards the end. Just like always, Sidious was in complete control. And no one had a clue. She was supposed to burn out, brightly and quickly, but was never a real threat. She may have appeared again as a rebel, only a mere thorn in his side. Somehow she was back in the story, forcing her way into his plans again. But she was older now which could either help or hinder him. 

But no matter. Tano was insignificant. There was something else that ate at his mind. 

There was one thing Darth Sidious feared and it was what was just beyond his vision. While he had never practiced to the degree that Mace Windu had, he was gifted with the ability to see shatterpoints, moments of change and important in fate. But there was something just out of reach, behind a curtain in the Force, invisible to all, not just him. 

He feared that it was the end of his reign, the destruction of everything he had fought to achieve. It was the only thing left uncertain to his plan, what he could not see. The only variable left unchecked. It was why his plan was so exact, so certain, but still so flexible if the moment called for it. 

The clones had been immensely useful, but if something had gone wrong, the entire Separatist droid army was lying in wait. Skywalker’s fall had been brilliantly executed, if he did say so himself, but Maul was still in option if the unthinkable were to occur. Maul was willful but still the same boy he had trained. He would obey if necessary. The Clone War itself had gone perfectly, as had the Trade Federation blockade that installed him in power, but he could have been patient. He could have waited out the end longer. The Jedi’s fall would happen eventually, even if he had not drawn them into a war and forced them to compromise their values. They were weak. Their doom was inevitable, just like his reign. 

Since he had pledged himself to his master and the Dark Side all those years ago, there had not been a disturbance this powerful. It rocked him to his core. For the first time, he felt real worry linger in his cold, dead heart. 

It was time to close ranks. Time to keep those he trusted close to his chest and those he questioned at arms reach. Vader seemed loyal enough, but that idotic boy had always teetered on the edge, walking the line between light and dark. If there was some imminent change, then Vader’s loyalty might be at risk. But, as powerful as he was, the boy was replaceable; he would never dare to defy him openly. Their bond indicated nothing out of the ordinary, but he was beginning to question him own powers in these uncertain times. Vader, he reasoned, could be trusted to continue with regular duties, but his more... _ sensitive _ projects would have to be kept a secret.

Sidious knew what this all meant. Whatever he was missing was rising. Whatever that was just out of sight had come into the story. Something was beginning. And he did not like not knowing. 

* * *

Far across the galaxy, Master Yoda felt the shift as well. To him, deeply immersed in the Force filled landscape of Dagobah, the shift nearly knocked him off his feet. 

The Force flowed freely through the planet, making it both the perfect and most dangerous hiding place he could have chosen. But the tides that swept through Dagobah were not dark like Moraban or Korriban or light like Ahch-To or Illum. It was the perfect balance, neither light nor dark, but just...the Force. The Force in its purest form. The living Force. 

Yoda had never been gifted with the sight, not like some of his friends and colleagues had been over the last nine hundred years. His perceived talent at predicting the future was merely a side effect of his age. If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people. History tends to repeat itself and Yoda thought he had seen it all. 

Until Palpatine. Until he discovered that everything he and the other Jedi thought they had seen through the Force was wrong. An incredibly powerful mirage, that was only dropped when Sidious knew he was almost there. He had allowed others to do his dirty work, Yoda knew, because he had not been strong enough to keep the shadow over the Jedi’ eyes and fight his opponents himself. 

Sidious was the antithesis of everything Master Yoda had fought to preserve in his expansive life. 

And he had won. His friends, his students, his family had fallen. He had seen the triumph of the sith in a grand way. He wondered if this was what the Jedi of old had felt, those who had seen the first ride of the sith, who had struggled to survive in the darkest of times, who had fought for their own freedom as much as the galaxy’s; like they had been swallowed up, like the ground beneath them had disappeared, like the core of the universe had fallen off its axis. 

But the tides were shifting. The sands of time, so long steady, were beginning to stray. It was not a cascade that would have happened in another life, but a small change in trajectory, in velocity, in momentum. For the first time in Yoda could not tell how long, the Light was gaining on the Dark.

As much as he longed to return to the galaxy, to witness his change with his own eyes, the Force whispered to stay in his place. His isolation was required for just a little time longer. 

So he waited and he listened, for the day when the Light Side would sing once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so concludes the end of Part 1. 
> 
> Here's my approach to the AU-ness of this story: So the originals were written before the prequels, obviously. That meant while Lucas had a lot of freedom with how they could look, a couple of things absoutely had to happen. The Clone Wars, Luke and Leia being born, Anakin going dark side, etc. In this iteration I kind of explored that philosophy and what exactly the implications of his writing process could be. It has been well-established that just because a notable prequel, Clone Wars, Rebels, or EU characters doesn't show up in the originals, that doesn't mean they're dead, just absent for the course of those movies. So here comes the idea that the prequels/destiny could have gone a number of ways as long as certain events stay in stone. Like Palpatine said, his plan had a million failsafes.The premature attack on Alderaan changed the story so drastically that fate is all screwy, which gave Qui-gon the chance to break through the barrier between life and death for a bit to try to help fix the universe. Everything that changes over the course of this work, like Vader turning back into Anakin, the twins reuniting, those are all symptoms of the early destruction of Alderaan (not like Death Star destruction, the planet's still there, like the end of their rebel activity and the start of a major imperial occupation). Even with all the changes I already made to the timeline, everything should have gone the same way. Lucas could have chosen to leave Padme alive, at least for a while (and probably should have because Leia remembers her in Return of the Jedi) or he could have left out the scene where Anakin kills the younglings (even though I believe it is integral to his development. It's the moment in the movie where I really see Vader be born and where Anakin hit the point of no return). The ending would stay the same. 
> 
> Basically, Palpatine screwed himself, and he's starting to realize it


	7. Old Friends and New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: 
> 
> Two months later, Cody finally finds his target and Ahsoka makes a new friend

Rex downed the glass in one. In the old days that would have gotten him a smattering of applause and a judgemental look from Cody, now all it gave him was a headache. 

The alcohol numbed the pain and blurred the images. He couldn’t see Jesse’s emotionless face with a gun pointed at Tano’s head when he was drunk. He couldn’t feel Fives’s hand in his as he died. He couldn’t grasp enough at his thoughts to wonder how his general had died, which of his men had gunned him down.

He _had_ to get off Seelos for his own sanity. Wolffe’s depression and Gregor’s limited rationality were getting to be a bit too much. He would be back in a few days but for now he was basking in the glow of anonymity. For the moment he could just be another nameless poor soul in this bar on some backwater outer rim planet.

The planet he had gone to actually had an old safehouse he had helped set up in the war for clones who had been MIA and needed to find their way back. He had known too many men accidently left behind, alive, on missions that needed somewhere safe to lie low before pickup. Much less legitimate than official Republic waystations and bases but considered just as important to the old guard. Since he wasn’t actively being tracked staying there shouldn’t be a problem. 

Rex limped out of the bar, pull his hat low over his eyes. He had gotten pretty lax about hiding his identity since Seelos was so barren and the Empire had given up on finding deserted clones. There was really nothing left to fight for. 

The safehouse was a few clicks outside of town, in a small, mostly abandoned village. His speeder bike was coming in and out of focus as he walked towards but he kept moving, relishing in the brief relief the alcohol had brought him. Rex swung one leg over the speeder and hoped ungracefully on the others for a few seconds to try and get his balance.

_Woah...maybe I had more than I thought._

He gurgled, amused his own incoherency as he dragged himself on the speeder bike. 

“Vroom, vroom.” Rex mumbled, a lazy smile spreading across his lips. “Oh no.” His eyes widened as he looked down and saw the speeder was still stationary. “That’s not supposed to happen.”

With very little control over his limbs, his placed a heavy foot on the ignition and pressed. The speeder bike shot forward at full speed into the wall.

That last thing he saw was his own face peered down at his, amusement gleaming his eyes. 

“All right, _vod_?” Rex’s face asked. 

“Mmmmm.” He hummed. “Hiyah Cody.” Rex giggled.

And then he fell asleep.

* * *

  
  


_Ow_ , was Rex’s first thought when he came to again. His head was throbbing and his wrist felt like it was on fire. 

The entire last night was a blur, but he knew he wasn’t on Seelos anymore. Ossus maybe? Or Celanon? Somewhere in the outer rim, he thought. He had drunk _way_ too much, more than he had since he lost Fives and then...had he crashed his speeder bike? And run into another clone? Ha! Wouldn’t that just be perfect? Drunk off his ass and in the custody of some no-good-crazy-Imperial-mind-controlled bucket head. 

He opened his eyes a crack to be assaulted by the glare of sunlight leaking through the roof. He was in one of his ramshackle safehouses, that’s for sure. No self-respecting being would voluntarily live in a hole like this. The safehouse network was built with about four credits and roughly fifteen pissed off clone leaders, most of which were dead now. But whoever had taken him there was not dead but high ranking enough to know the exact location of the safehouse. Also they hadn’t killed him or taken him away yet so they probably weren’t Imperial. That narrowed it down a lot. It couldn’t be Woffle or Gregor, the most obviously choices because both of them refused to leave Seelos. There was a slim chance it was Echo or Kix, but both of them were declared dead at the end of the war. Then again, Echo had come back before so he wouldn’t put it past him. 

Rex tried to push himself up but was met with a blinding headache. The hangover was strong in this one. 

“Woah, slow down, _vod_.” His own, inexplicably accented, voice said gently.

He tilted his to try to get a better glimpse of the dark haired figure beside him. Rex froze as he caught sight of the distinctive scar stretching along the stranger’s right eye. 

“Cody,” He choked.

His friend smiled, “It’s good to see you too, Rex.”

“How are you--”

Cody tapped the side of his head. While hair had regrown over it, Rex could see the subtle evidence of a small scar stretching along his skull. 

“You took the chip out.” Rex said softly. He leapt to his feet, ready to embrace his brother...and then immediately fell back down again. 

“You always drink like that?” Cody asked gruffly. 

“It numbs the pain.” He said absentmindedly, rubbing his finger against his temple.

If he had looked up he would have seen Cody’s stricken face mirroring his own, but he did not. 

“How’d you find me?” He asked finally.

“Took me longer than I thought. I think I checked every safehouse in the galaxy, including this one.” Cody said dubiously. “Where have you been hiding?”

“I’ve been on Seelos with Wolffe and Gregor. I only came here to let off some steam. There’s no alcohol on that wasteland, other than the shit Gregor has been trying to make himself.” He grimaced, “Probably why my tolerance is so kriffing low. Seelos is off the grid and no one cares about it. Kind of like me.” He muttered bitterly. 

Cody sighed, Rex’s final words not lost on him. “I’ve got a mission.” He said bluntly, unwilling to get into whatever was going on in his batchmate’s head at the moment. “And I need your help.”

“I don’t know if, you’d noticed, _friend_. But I don’t do that anymore.” He gestured to the broken down shack around him. “This is the best I’ve got at the moment.”

“This is different.” Cody pursed his lips. “I’ve got a lead on the chips.”

Rex snorted out of spite. “We had a lead. It died with Fives and then again with Kix. That damn mission is a death warrant.”

“Wouldn’t you rather go out fighting for what you believe in instead of out here alone?”

“I’ve got Wolffe and Gregor.”

Cody gave him a look.

The Captain sighed, “I see your point. But that doesn’t mean anything. What made you take it out in the first place? I thought that once it was activated there was no going back.”

He shuddered. “It wasn’t exactly my choice, but that’s not the point. I’ve got a real, actual lead. And not about how they work or what they do. How to shut them down...all of them.”

Rex’s eyes brightened a fraction. “A mass shutdown code? Is that even possible?”

Cody shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt to try, couldn’t it?” 

He raised an eyebrow. “It definitely could. And do you really think that everyone would just defect once their chips deactivated?”

“I’m not saying there won’t be some who still want to be loyal to the Empire, but there are plenty of good men left in the Imperial army, our men, our guys.” Cody paused, deliberating how to go on. “Your chip wasn’t activated when you removed it. Mine was. Removing it...it felt like coming up for fresh air, like everything made sense again. Like I had been in a fog for five years and I could finally see clearly. I know that if our men still have some decency left in them, they’ll make the right choice, to stop the man who took away their free will.”

Rex stared at him and then cleared his throat. “It’s been a long time since I heard you talk like that. I thought...I thought I would never hear you _feel_ again.” He smirked. “Not that you felt a lot _before_ , Mr. Walking Clone Trooper Manual.”

“I take offense to that. That stereotype was never accurate.”

“I know. Just compared to me and Skywalker, you and Kenobi were the model soldiers.” He stiffened at his mention of their generals, but shook it off. “Not that it was true. You guys were often more reckless than we were.”

“Apparently you and I remember the war very differently.”

* * *

Ahsoka crept along the edge of the bar, keeping her physical presence to a minimum. She had noticed the presence immediately after she landed, gleaming just out of view. They were shielding. After spending so much time with Luke and Leia, who apparently had extremely powerful natural shield reinforced by years of Obi-wan and Yoda’s Force bubbles encompassing them, she had grown accustomed with sensing strongly shielded beings through the Force. If you looked closer at the twins or they trusted you, you could see their strong presence in the light side beating a steady tempo. This being was different. Still clearly shielded, but there was little beneath it, like they were avoiding the Force altogether. 

Shields only worked effectively if you weren’t looking for something or you didn’t know they were there. Ahsoka had scanned the planet the moment she arrived for familiar signatures, namely Obi-wan and Bail. Even though logic told her Obi-wan was probably dead, there was still a part of her that couldn’t accept it. 

The hunt for Bail and Breha was ongoing. She had followed Watchman’s lead, with Padme in her ear, across the galaxy, but had yet to get a clean shot of the transport mentioned in their message. They had looked for two months and it felt like she was still at square one. Their apparently trustworthy source in the Empire hadn’t been able to give them anymore information on the subject, leaving Padme to pull her hair out and Ahsoka to rub at her Lekku.

Ahsoka whipped her head towards the anguish reverberating through the Force. Everyone in the bar had some sort of strong emotion that they were trying to numb with alcohol. This one figure had far more than the others. The Force amplifies the emotions of a Jedi. This man seemed to be in an inbetween stage of drunkenness for a Force user. His shields were slipping but he had yet to completely nullify his connection to the Force. The worst place to be in but the best place to find someone in. 

She moved slowly towards him. 

_A Jedi should not be this easy to sneak up on_ , Ahsoka thought bitterly. 

In one motion she grabbed his arm, yanked him up, and escorted him smoothing out the back entrance of the bar.

“Who are you?” She asked clearly, dropping his body like a ragdoll. 

“Wha-d-yer-wanh?” He slurred. 

Ahsoka froze as she took him in completely. The dim light in the bar had masked much of features, only revealed under the three moons of whatever rock she had ended up on this time. She had lost track. 

He was young. Too young. Maybe too young to be drinking. Definitely too young to be drinking this heavily. He was in his late teens so if he was a Jedi, and that theory was fading fast, he would have had to be a young Padawan or an old initiate during Order 66. The kid was tall, probably taller than her even with her Lekku. Despite what the Force was screaming at her, he didn’t seem like a Jedi at first. 

She almost wrote him off, some kid the Order missed when he was the right age or whose parents hadn’t wanted him to join, but then she met his eyes. Even addled by the alcohol, he was on guard. He had the look of someone who had been through a war. Someone who had spent a good portion of his life always checking behind his back. They weren’t the eyes of any Jedi she had known, but they hadn’t survived Order 66. Except Obi-wan. She recognized the same thing in him. 

“I’ll ask again, who are you?” She growled, pulling him up to her level. 

“I’m...I’m Kanan Jarrus.” He gurgled. “Kind of.”

She dropped him again. He flopped down with a thud. 

“That’s a lie.”

His face contorted. “I know.”

Ahsoka sighed, he was too drunk to remember anyways. “I’m Ahsoka Tano.”

His eyes widened in recognition. “Ah-Ahsoka...Padawan Tano?” His voice was clearer as he spoke her name. He immediately sobered. A gift and a curse of the Jedi. “You...you’re alive.” 

Her heart lifted as hope spread out of him through the Force. 

“I am. Have we met?”

He nodded, still staring at her in awe. “I am...I was Caleb Dume. I was taken as Master Billaba’s padawan just after you left.” He swallowed, his former master’s name stiff in his throat. “But we--”

“We once sparred together, during one of my last meditation retreats on Coruscant during the war.” The memory returned to her little by little. “You were talented. You needed to learn fluidity and not to rely on one form, but you were good for your age. I remember there was some discourse about who you were going to choose as a master because you were so sought after.”

Kanan blushed, “It wasn’t a big deal. And besides,” He cleared his throat, “That was a long time ago.”

“Doesn’t mean we should forget it.”

He hesitated, scanning her up and down. “What are you doing here?”

“Working a lead. What are _you_ doing here?”

“Trying to forget the past.” He said. 

“Not the most fun.” She pointed towards the door to the bar. “Especially with that tactic.”

Kanan’s face tightened. “And what do you suggest, Padawan Tano?”

“I’m not a Padawan.” She snapped. “But I do have a helpful suggestion.”

Ahsoka was interrupted by her communication device beeping. Unworried about Kanan blabbing to the Empire, she allowed the image to appear.

“Fulcrum, we’ve received another transmission from Watchman.” Padme Amidala’s likeness appeared on the holoreceiver. “Oh, you have company.” She said sharply.

Ahsoka waved her hand. “Oh, don’t worry about him. He’s a Jedi.”

“Not anymore,” Kanan groaned, still sitting on the ground. 

She rolled her eyes, “Ignore him, he’s a new recruit. You know how they are.”

Kanan shot up. “No, I’m not!”

“Whatever,” Padme said, “Watchman reported ship movements in your sector.”

“This is what? The ninth transmission in the last month? Haven’t they been caught yet?

Padme sighed, “They haven’t led us wrong yet. And apparently the higher-ups haven’t picked up on anything yet. You need to get out of there. Rendez-vous back here.”

“Mommy! Is that Aunt Ashla?” A little voice called. 

“Shhh, Leia, not right now. Mommy’s working.”

Ahsoka laughed, “It’s alright, Venus. Tell them I said hi and I’ll be there soon. Anything else?”

“Oh, only to try to pick up some meiloorun fruit while you’re in the Gaulus Sector. It’s always fresher there. See you soon, Fulcrum. Venus out.”

The transmission cut out into pure silence.

“You want me to join what exactly?” Kanan asked.

“The Rebellion of course.” Ahsoka replied nonchalantly, clipping her comm back onto her belt. 

“Kriff...the rebellion?” Kanan grimaced. “I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“It’s just...I can barely keep myself alive and that’s without running into firefights every day. The Empire is evil definitely, but I don’t...I don’t think I can do that again. The Clone War…” He paled. “I never want to experience that again.”

“I understand.” She really did. “But by not doing anything you’re letting the Empire win.”

Kanan scoffed. “What good can a bunch of poorly funded rebels really do against the Empire?”

“Not much.” Ahsoka admitted. “At least not now, but if we do nothing now, we’ll never do anything. Standing by and letting the Empire destroy everything good in the galaxy would be a betrayal of my master’s memory and everything he stood for. I don’t fight to change things, even though I hope we will eventually, I fight so that the Empire doesn’t change me."

The kid’s brow furrowed and then released. He glanced up at Ahsoka, finally drawing himself to his full height. 

“I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this is a Rebels fanfic now. I love Kanan and wanted to include his pre-Hera stupid self.


	8. Skywalker Family Values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a very special day...but also a terrible one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my friends. I am excited about this one. For all of you asking when Padme and Anakin are going to be reunited...I'm so sorry. This is just going to make you mad at me.

“It’s not working!” Anakin shouting, throwing his hands up in the air.

Obi-wan huffed. “Well not with that attitude.”

“Ugh, I feel like a little kid again, unable to get through a little mediation exercise.” Anakin groaned, flopping himself down on the ground. 

“Your mind is blocked. It’s not unexpected for you to have trouble working through these pathways again.” Obi-wan explainly gently, “But today is particularly...volatile.”

Anakin sniffed and looked down at his hands. “I’m not sure we’re going to get anything done today.”

“And why is that.”

He grimaced, “It’s my anniversary.”

* * *

“Mommy, are you okay?”

“Hmmm, yes darling.” Padme smiled and patted her son’s head. His hair was losing its bright color. Chandrila was a lovely temperate planet with a bright son, but not nearly as potent as Tatooine’s suns. Even as his hair darkened with every passing day he looked more like his father. 

“Are you sure?” Luke asked again. Ahsoka had been teaching him a little about the Force, much to Owen’s chagrin, and he had become quite adept at reading emotions. 

“I’m sure, baby. Now go play with your sister.”

He hopped away, still unconvinced of her answer, but pleased to go to Leia. 

Her tight frown returned as she did the math in her head.

It was her anniversary

* * *

Anakin was exhausted. Between leaking as much information as was reasonably possible to the Empire, struggling to keep Obi-wan hidden on a very crowded star destroyer, constantly maintaining mirage shields over his consciousness to not tip off Palpatine to his change of heart, and attempting to keep himself square out of the dark with Obi-wan’s consistent meditation routine, he was about ready to burnout. 

* * *

Padme was exhausted. Between running after her hyperactive and Force-aware twins all day, scouring the galaxy for a safe place for Owen, Beru, and their newly adopted son to settle down, trying to keep Ahsoka alive as she searched apparently in vain for the Organas, and working to keep their meager Rebel Alliance afloat, she was completely and utterly whipped.

* * *

  
  


Obi-wan’s favorite flavor of tea was made from a special blend of spices from Coruscant and Stewjon, the places Obi-wan considered his homeworlds. There had been a time when Obi-wan’s tea preferences were so iconic, that every ship in both of their fleets stocked it and the Temple always had it on the ready when they returned from a mission. But now that recipe, which had actually been one of Obi-wan's own creations, was lost to time. There was no reliable source that Anakin knew of that he could get it from. 

It wasn’t necessarily a deal breaker, not by any means. There was a Mandalorian kind he enjoyed and he, by his own admission, had managed to get by on some less flavorful Tatooinian recipes for five years, but Anakin wanted to get him his preferred. It had been something of a tradition when he was Obi-wan’s padawan. They would always brew a cup of tea before a deep meditation or Force training session. He wanted to bring something that had bonded them back. Sparring was out of the question, for reasons including but not limited to what happened the last time they fought, so Anakin was pretty much grasping at straws. 

So much had changed, and Anakin wanted just one thing to stay the same. 

* * *

For all that they were similar, there was one important way that the twins were different. They had drastically different palates. 

Leia was somewhat more adventurous, but had more refined tastes from living as a princess. Luke would pretty much eat anything you put in front of him, but he wouldn’t enjoy it and he would let you know. He was still attuned to life on Tatooine where what you were given was what you could eat, there wasn’t an alternative. But he couldn’t handle many more spices than the basics while Alderaanian food was known for its intense flavors. 

He was much better off than Anakin had been when he first left Tatooine, however. Probably a testament to Beru’s clever cooking. She could still remember the stench on her old Nabooian starship of little Ani’s vomit after he had something spicy. Like so many things when he was a child, Anakin had been forced to grow out it quickly because a Jedi had to eat whenever they could on missions, even if it was unknown local flora and fauna. 

Anyway, in the case of food, Luke and Leia could not stand to eat the same things. Which made Padme’s job infinitely harder. She supposed it was karma. She had missed the days of spit-up and stinking diapers so now she’s dealing with two equally but conversely picky eaters. 

* * *

Anakin growled and rolled his eyes under his mask as the Imperial officers floundered the moment he came on deck. 

“L-Lord Vader, we’re about to come out of hyperspace.” Admiral Ozzel said. Directly below him in rank but far higher in sense, Admiral Piett stood unbothered beside him. “There’s a small native insurgence on the surface that we have been tasked to manage.”

“Thank you for stating the obvious, Admiral.” Anakin hummed. The voice modulator made literary anything he said sound menacing, even if he meant it sarcastically. “I can always count on you.”

Ozzel gulped but he could see the evidence of a smile creeping onto Piett’s face. 

“I received the report the same as you,” He continued. The planet of Ryloth glittered below them. Unlike many other planets he had been to Ryloth was multi-biomed with an expansive sea, arid mountainous region, and a brilliant forest spanning the equator. Also unique was its particularly passionate population and rebel group, led by Clone War hero Cham Syndulla. “Hail the inhabitants.”

Ozzel looked slightly incensed but complied.

The resistance leader’s face appeared on the central holotable after a few minutes. Anakin had only met him once, just after the Battle of Ryloth, but had known him to be a good man, if a bit intense. 

“Darth Vader.” Syndulla said after a beat. He hadn’t allowed his shock to grace his face, the mark of a soldier. 

“Syndulla.” Anakin regarded. He knew his mission. He knew he was supposed to rain hell upon Ryloth, with or without an attempt at negotiation. But this was a planet he had fought and nearly died to protect. The same space his star destroyer was docking in now was where he had maneuvered a Republic cruiser directly into the Separtist fleet. He had to try, oh...a diplomatic solution.

It was strange but it was times like these he thought about Padme the most. He did his best to avoid her memory in passing, especially on days like today. He didn’t want to think about her face beneath her wedding veil or swollen with their child, but he could stand to think of her as Senator Amidala, the former Queen of Naboo. She would know what to do in this situation, she would know what to say. This was not his forte like it was hers or Obi-wan or even Ahsoka, it was not his.

But he had to try. Time to try a diplomatic solution.

“Syndulla, you cannot win. Allow us to find a way to compromise.” He began, attempting to soften his words like he had heard Padme do so many times. He found it was impossible in his suit. 

“Never.” Syndulla replied with a fire that made Anakin renew his admiration for the twi’lek.

“No matter.” A cold voice sounded from behind him. “Cut the transmission.” 

Admiral Tarkin crept up to his side. His frigid presence in the Force sends shudders through Anakin. 

“The Freedom Fighters below will never surrender.” Tarkin sneered. “Ready the bombers”

Anakin coughed, “That won’t do much good. Most twi’leks live underground.” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Tarkin rounded on him, regarding him with keen distaste. “I am aware of that well known fact.” He said bitingly. “But their farmlands are, by necessity, above ground. The most effective course of action is to starve them out. Twi’leks are resilient,” Tarkin’s face twisted into a terrible. “But everyone can only endure for so long.”

* * *

Someone in the last five years, Padme had gone from pacifist senator deadset on achieving an end to a war and now she was essentially a military commander and handler doing her best to prepare for a war. It was not exactly her area of expertise. 

She made do. She had always had a silver tongue and a gift for telling half-truths, exactly the skill needed to keep a slowly growing rebel network functioning. Information was need to know at the best but often they just didn’t know anything to begin with. Watchman’s steady transmissions were helping and they had yet to lead them wrong. It was rare they gave the cell a mission assignment because they couldn’t risk blowing their cover, but they had consistently reported troop movements so they could keep their agents out of hot water. The transmissions were always brief but Watchman signed off with a grid code denoting another random planet each time. At this point no one had been able to figure out what they meant by that because the planet never had anything to do with the context of the transmission. 

“Commander...commander?” 

Oh right, that was her title.

“Yes, lieutenant?” She said. 

“There’s been reported Imperial activity on Ryloth.” One of Mon’s recruits, Marco, explained. 

“We have an incoming transmission from Ryloth!” Another one, (Karrein maybe?), exclaimed. 

“Check the connection first and make it only visible on their side.” Padme ordered. She was still getting used to the tactics of espionage but she was still more well-versed than the rest of her cell. 

A twi’lek woman appeared. “Who’s there? Is this the Rebellion? I can’t see anything.”

“State your business.” Padme spoke clearly.

The woman sighed in relief. “Oh, it is the rebellion isn’t it! My name is Tislera Syndulla. My husband, Cham, is the leader of the freedom fighter. The Empire is here!”

“We know, we’ve received reports.”

“Please,” Tislera’s eyes darted back and forth. “I know my husband hasn’t always gotten along with the Alliance, but we need support. Air support, troops, something, please!”

Padme’s heart sank. “I’m sorry. We can’t.”

Tislera’s eyes widened in fear. “No! No, we will be wiped out! You have to help us!”

“Mom, please. Calm down.” Another twi’lek came into view. “Please excuse my mother. The Clone War is still fresh in the minds of our people. The threat of another occupation like that...everyone is a little on edge.” The younger, green-skinned twi’lek sighed. “You really can’t send any support?”

“No, I’m sorry. There’s truly none to give.”

Padme had been thinking about Anakin more and more recently. Everyday Luke and Leia showed their heritage which caused her to mourn the fact that their father couldn’t know them. But she had begun to think about him in military situations like this one. He never would have accepted that they couldn’t help them. He and his “aggressive negotiations” would somehow win the day. He would have gotten into a cockpit himself and done what he could, even as she yelled at him to be reasonable. And somehow he would have succeeded. Against all odds, he would have won. 

Anakin had been a loving husband, a talented Jedi, an understanding friend, and would have been a great father, but he had also been an extremely skilled general. At this point, she missed that part of him the most. He would know what to do. 

The young woman set her shoulders. “I understand.” There was a familiar fire in her eyes as the transmission was cut short. 

“There’s really nothing we can do?” Marco asked.

Padme steeled herself. She wanted nothing more than to help them, but she couldn’t. She just couldn’t. 

“No.”

* * *

_ It shouldn’t feel perfect. Her parents and sister weren’t there. The only witnesses were Dorme, a kind priest, and two droids. They weren’t even sure the droids counted on official documents but they did it anyway. Anakin’s right hand was gone, replaced by metal framing. It hurt to move his arm too much because the nerves were still realigning. The only people he had ever considered to be family were either dead or could never know. They were moving too quickly. They were too young. They had only reunited a few weeks ago. They were diving head first into a life of lies and separation.  _

_ And yet, it just felt right. Standing there on the terrace of Varykino, with the sun shining over head and the water glittering, everything felt right.  _

_ She took both of his hands in hers, flesh and metal. His smile was impossible, excited and teasing and sweet. He was still wearing his Jedi robes. He didn’t own any other clothes. She offered to find something for him, but they hadn’t wanted to waste any time. Her own dress was her great-grandmother’s that they had found hidden in a closet in the house.  _

_ Her heart leapt with anticipation as Anakin began to recite his vows. They both chose to recite their native planet’s traditional vows. Even if there were things he despised about Tatooine, Anakin still loved many of the rituals his mother had shown him when he was a child. There weren’t exactly weddings there, especially between two slaves, but there were bonding ceremonies. He still considered them to be far more intimate than any of the weddings he had seen; theirs managed to top all of them.  _

_ “You are the blood of my blood, and the bone of my bone. _

_ I give you my body, that we two might be one. _

_ I give you my spirit, ‘til our life shall be done. _

_ You cannot possess me for I belong to myself, _

_ But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. _

_ You cannot command me, for I am a free person, _

_ But I shall serve you in those ways you require _

_ And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.”  _

_ Tears glistened in her eyes as she squeezed his hand. He closed his eyes, trying to absorb every second of this before she spoke in turn.  _

_ “I, Padme, take you, Anakin, to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. _

_ And I will trust you and honor you, _

_ I will laugh with you and cry with you. _

_ Through the best and the worst, _

_ Through the difficult and the easy. _

_ Whatever may come I will always be there. _

_ As I have given you my hand to hold _

_ So I give you my life to keep.” _

_ It seemed like there was nothing else in the universe. Everything in existence had disappeared, leaving the two of them alone in the clear sun of Naboo.  _

_ Then the priest began to speak.  _

_ “Now you will feel no rain, _

_ For each of you will be a shelter to the other. _

_ Now you will feel no cold, _

_ For each of you will be warmth to the other. _

_ Now there is no more loneliness, _

_ For each of you will be companion to the other. _

_ Now you are two bodies, _

_ But there is one life before you. _

_ Go now to your dwelling place, _

_ To enter into the days of your togetherness. _

_ And may your days be good and long among the stars. _

_ I pronounce you, husband and wife.” _

_ They could wait a second longer and crashed their lips together. It was feverish at first as they relished in their new bond but then gentle, assuring. This meant they would have their entire lives together. No matter what happened, they would always have each other.  _

* * *

  
  


_ They weren’t together for their first wedding anniversary, but they were for their second.  _

_ Anakin had been fighting a futile battle of Felucia for the battle’s sovereignty and Padme had been fighting a futile battle on Coruscant for clone’s rights on their first anniversary. Neither had realized the notable date until the dust settled. Then they commed each other at almost the exact time, were given ‘line full’ messages because they’re comms were busy trying to call each other, and didn’t manage to speak to each other until a week later.  _

_ Their second anniversary, on the other hand, was much more of an event. They both snuck away from their respective wars, with Anakin weaseling his way out of a recon mission to Geonosis and Padme passing a resolution in record time to get out of there as quickly as possible.  _

_ It was about midway through the war, though neither of them knew that then. Anakin’s missions had been growing steadily more dangerous and decisive, while Padme had noticed the Senate had become progressively more partisan and convoluted. There seemed to be no indication that the war would be over anytime soon, but they banished those thoughts for their minds.  _

_ They met on Naboo at Varykino, where they had married. They spent days reliving that magical time they had spent falling love, the last time either of them had felt true peace. With only each other for company (except for Threepio and Artoo hanging around), they lasted that time together in total bliss.  _

_ “Angel,” Anakin said as they walked along the lake one afternoon. “Have you ever thought about children?” He grew red, “Well, of course you think about children. I mean our children? I mean us, you and I, have children.” _

_ Padme laughed, “I know what you meant, Ani. And yes,” She folded her hands together, “I’ve thought about having kids.” _

_ “And?” _

_ She sighed quietly, “I want to have children with you, Anakin. Of course I do. It’s just…” She nervously tucked a hair behind her ear. “What with the war and…” _

_ “Not anytime soon!” He interrupted, his face turning as he realized how loud he had said it. “I meant in the future. A while in the future, after the war is long over. I don’t want our kid to ever know war. And besides,” He chuckled softly, “I am not ready to be a father.” _

_ She raised an incredulous eyebrow at him. “Now that’s absolutely not true. Of all the reasons to not have kids right now, you not being ready to be a father is not one of them. You would be a fantastic father! Just look at how you’ve raised Ahsoka. If her behavior on Raxxus,” She flinched as she realized that subject might be a little touchy, but she pushed on, “Is any indication, she’s grown into a strong young woman because of your guidance.” _

_ “Well, that’s mostly Obi-wan’s doing.” Anakin said sheepishly, purposely ignoring the mention of the unsanctioned trip into Separatist space that Padme had dragged his padawan on.  _

_ Padme rolled her eyes, “First of all, no. I’m sure he’s helped, but you are Ahsoka’s master. And second of all, do you really think Obi-wan will not be there to help when we have kids?” _

_ “Of course not,” Anakin grumbled, “If we have kids, Obi-wan will never speak to me again.” _

_ “You know that’s not true.” She said with an exasperated sigh, “But that is a good point. How are we to have a child if our marriage is still a secret?” _

_ As much as Anakin’s commitment to the Jedi Order was a secret, there was also an unofficial rule about Nabooian senators not having their own families. It was sourced in Naboo’s tradition of young leaders. The senatorial position was one of the only exceptions due to the galaxy-wide mandatory age minimum for senators. Young leaders are untethered by corrupt associations or ill-advised loyalties. They are fresh slates with a talent for judgement and impartiality, doing only what is best for their people. There were often times when Padme questioned whether she had been too young when she reigned, but she understood the sentiment.  _

_ It was not that she would be recalled from the Senate or necessarily unelected the next time she was due, but she and her family would certainly face ridicule. A Senator needed to be completely devoted to her work and her duty. It was why there were no term limits for Nabooian Senator. They would almost always choose to leave in their own time.  _

_ “Like we said, not the near future.” Anakin replied. “We don’t need to worry about that now.” _

_ “Of course.” Padme said.  _

_ They never spoke about what was to come, except their visions of what life away from everything could be like. They never spoke about it because they didn’t want to admit neither really wanted to leave their lives. There was a part of Padme that couldn’t deny how much she loved public service and serving in the Senate. She knew there were other ways she could help others (probably more effectively, to be honest) but it just wouldn’t be the same.  _

_ Anakin tried to convince himself he’d be happy living in peace with Padme and their as-of-yet-hypothetical children. He imagined he would stay at home with them while Padme continued to save the world. He would love that life.  _

_ But there would always be something missing. He had dreamed of the stars every day that he could remember, from his enslaved childhood on Tatooine to his semi-sheltered youth in the Jedi Temple and even through his stifling experiences as a general. The only times he felt truly free was when he was flying his own starship through the massive expanse of space. He couldn’t imagine giving that up, just like he couldn’t imagine sacrificing his opportunity to help people through the Jedi.  _

_ So as much as they dreamed of the day they could share their marriage with their friends and family and the galaxy, they feared it. For it was a day they could never go back from.  _

_ There was also the small matter that their entire relationship was technically a conflict of interest. They would both most certainly face an investigation if their relationship ever became public. They were the first to admit that their judgement was clouded when it came to the other. Padme had traded  _ General Grevious _ for Anakin’s life. She had been able to play it off as a political move, not wanting the Republic to lose an invaluable general, but that was definitely not the real reason. If their connection was discovered every official decision they had made regarding the other would be scrutinized. A problem for them and for the Republic.  _

_ “You’d be a wonderful mother.” Anakin said suddenly.  _

_ Padme blushed and wrung her hands, “I’m not so sure.” She replied honestly, “I’ve never had to really worry about anyone except myself, at least for physical needs. I worry about you all the time, for obvious reasons,” She teased.  _

_ He responded by grabbing her around the waist and lifting her into the air. “Glad you think so highly of me.” _

_ “Am I wrong?” She deadpanned. _

_ Anakin began to laugh so hard he almost dropped her. Their shared laughter shook their bodies, the first time in so long they felt like everything was okay.  _

_ And the last time.  _

* * *

_ “What do you want to call them?” _

_ Years later when Padme’s stomach was round with child and they were both eagerly anticipating the birth of their baby.  _

_ “Hmm?” Anakin asked, his possibly prophetic nightmare fresh on his mind.  _

_ “What do you want to name them? Our baby.” Padme repeated, rubbing her stomach gently. She had read somewhere that women in their first pregnancies didn't often show very much, but that wasn't the case with her.  _

_ Anakin blinked. “Well since you didn’t want to find out if it was a girl or boy…” _

_ “I wanted a surprise!” _

_ He shot her a pointed look. “Padme, everything in our lives are a surprise.” _

_ “This’ll be a good one, I promise.” She smiled, pulling his hand against her chest. “You didn’t answer my question.” _

_ Anakin rubbed his eyes lazily. “I want to know what you think first. I know you’ve already picked them out.” _

_ She blushed, “Well….I _ do _ have a name for a boy. But I can’t think of one for a girl. I thought maybe I could pick for a boy and you could pick for a girl. I thought about Shmi--” _

_ “No,” He said immediately. He continued once he saw her affronted expression. “I don’t want to burden her with someone else’s name. She deserves to have her own.” _

_ “Alright, then what should we call her,  _ if _ she’s a girl.” She said quickly, “I think it’s a boy.” _

_ He grinned at her. “Oh, so you’re giving me the commisitory job, ‘cause you don’t think we’ll have to come up with a name for a girl.” He teased gently.  _

_ She slapped his arm playfully, “No, I’m just stating my opinion.” _

_ “So what’s our son’s name?” _

_ “Luke,” She answered, a small smile stretching across her face as she caressed her stomach. “It’s Nabooian for ‘light.’ I figured the galaxy could use a little more of that.” _

_ Anakin returned the smile, placing his own hand on her enlarged stomach. He thought for a moment before saying quietly, “Leia.” _

_ “Leia.” She tried it out. It sounded just right on her tongue. “What does it mean?” _

_ “The literal translation is ‘grace.’ I always thought it was the only word that actually sounds beautiful in Huttese.” He said. _

_ What he didn’t tell her was it’s other meaning, a story he could only tell his children. Leia had been the name of a legendary Tatooinian freedom fighter, a symbol of hope for the slaves. Even after all these years, he still couldn’t bring himself to tell those stories to an outsider, even Padme. But he could tell his child, because they would be part of the legacy of Tatooinian slave culture, and particularly special at that. The first freeborn in their line.  _

_ “I love it.” _

_ “So” He propped himself up on his forearms. “We’ll have Luke or we’ll have Leia.” _

_ “Oh!” Padme’s eyes widened and she grabbed his hand. She moved it to a spot on her stomach.  _

_ “Wow...is that them?” Anakin asked.  _

_ She nodded. Tears were glistening in his eyes.  _

_ “They’re real.” He whispered to himself. Anakin’s gaze shot up, the spell broken as the reality of their situation hit him. “Padme...what are we going to do?” _

_ “I don’t know.” She really didn’t. “And I know I keep avoiding the subject, but can we just not worry about that tonight. Can we just be...a husband and wife awaiting the birth of their first baby. No responsibilities or war to think about.” _

_ “Of course.” Anakin said, closing the gap between them with his lips.  _

* * *

After a while Anakin couldn’t bear it any more. He left Tarkin and his malicious smile and made his way back to his quarters. He tried to remove the image of Ryloth burning, just like it had in the Clone War from his mind, but it seemed to be tattooed onto his brain. 

He slipped in the door and immediately began to remove the clasps on his mask. The filtration system that should have helped him breath just suffocated him and the suit itself was extremely uncomfortable, like it was made for less than a full man. He had never wondered why Palpatine had had a suit like this as the ready, just accepted the good providence and thanked his master profusely. Now he found himself questioning everything. 

Obi-wan was standing over a teapot in the kitchen, stirring and sniffing in constant succession.

“Oh Anakin, I think I’ve finally gotten it right, come tr--” He looked up with an easy smile but it immediately dropped when he saw Anakin’s face. “What happened?” 

Despite everything, Anakin’s heart soared at his concern, which actually ended up making him feel worse. 

“They’ve started an attack on Ryloth.”

Obi-wan exhaled slowly. “Is there anything we can do?”

“No.” Anakin’s voice came out strangled and unfamiliar.

“Anakin, I…”

He swept out of the kitchen, making a beeline for his room. He knew what Obi-wan wanted to say, even if he didn’t actually voice it. It was his choice to stay embedded in the Empire and not join the Rebellion publically. If he had been a rebel pilot he could have jumped into a cockpit and blown those bombers out of the sky. But he couldn’t. He had to maintain his cover. They had had this conversation numerous times in the last two months. Anakin remained adamant, as difficult as it was, that their messages as Watchman were making more of a difference than two fighters, even Jedi, could ever make. He had access to troop movements and rebel sightings throughout the galaxy and could warn the Alliance before a strike occurred. They hadn’t taken drastic action yet, but they were talking about it. Palpatine was keeping things from him, things that could be detrimental to the rebels. 

Anakin locked the door behind him, like a petulant padawan. 

_ Today of all days _ , he thought bitterly, _ today of all days needed to be like this _ . 

If his wife was alive he would be spending the day with her. Their child would be five years old and maybe they would have another one as well or maybe Padme would be pregnant. 

Padme would be safe and by his side. His kid would be safe and happy. 

If it weren’t for him. 

If it weren’t for his selfishness and shortsightedness and blind trust in Sheev kriffing Palpatine. So many people would still be alive, including his family. 

Today would have been happy, their eighth anniversary. 

If it weren’t for him. 

* * *

  
  


After her disastrous meeting with Rebel command about organizing troops and the heartbreaking transmission from Ryloth, Padme made her way home. To the two people that never failed to bring her joy, her children. 

She dragged herself up yet another flight of stairs to the too-small apartment filled with far too many people. As she opened the door, she was met with the sight of Luke and Leia calmly coloring at the table. Owen was absentmindedly flipping through a holopad on the other side of the room. 

Padme stood for a moment as none of the occupants of the apartments noticed her presence at first. Leia’s hair that Padme had perfectly braided herself that morning was falling out in chunks. Luke desperately needed a haircut, his mop falling in his eyes so that he had to pull it away every few moments. 

They weren’t infallible, they were children. They cried and whined and complained. Their tantrums caused plates to fall from shelves and she was morbidly terrified that one day they would make something fly through the air in public. She still experienced moments where they didn’t trust her. When Luke would only be comforted by Beru. When Leia would wake up from a nightmare screaming for Bail and Breha. Sometimes in their drowsy haze they wouldn’t recognize this woman who had only been in their lives for a few months. 

But they were hers. She adored them completely and without question, even when she felt them slipping through her fingers. She regretted every second that she had spent separated from them, even as she was eternally grateful to their faithful guardians. 

She had let people die today. She had looked a woman who needed her help in the eyes and said no. She had sacrificed the few, but really much more than she dared to comprehend, for the promise of saving the galaxy one day. She had been a leader, as merciless and ruthless as she needed to be. Like everyday before, the Empire stole lives as it tole a piece of her heart. 

But she didn’t have to be that person right now. She could just be a mom for a little while, and then she’d get back to business. 

“Hi babies.” 

The twin’s heads shot up and then they were speeding across the room and launching themselves into her arms. 

“Mommy!” “Mommy!” “Today--” “And Uncle Owen--” “And Threepio--” “Then we--” “But I couldn’t--”

Their tiny voices were a cacophony of sounds; she couldn’t tell where one sentence ended and another began. 

She just allowed herself to laugh, filling herself up with their joy and their innocence and their life until there was no room left for sadness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, the twi'lek girl was Hera if that wasn't obvious. I tried something different with this chapter and I hope it paid off. This was written around Valentine's Day so I was feeling pretty lovey. 
> 
> The wedding ceremony and vows came from different religions/traditions. The actually sources don't have any significance, but I thought that each of the passages encompassed the characters and what their cultures are like. Anakin-Celtic (and the vows in Outlander), Padme-Buddhist, Ceremony-Apache
> 
> The origin of Leia's name that I added here comes from multiple difference fanfics I've read. I'm not sure if they were just making it up and it caught on or if its canon somewhere. The internet seems to not have a concensus on where either Luke or Leia's names came from so I went with my own spin.


	9. Breakthroughs I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Padme come to a new discovery on the identity of the mysterious Watchman. Owen and Padme have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the hallowed return of Clone Wars: a new chapter

The kid was observant, she’d give him that. 

Kanan Jarrus wasn’t the first stray Ahsoka had picked up, and Padme was certain he wouldn’t be the last. He was, however, the first Jedi Ahsoka had taken in, and Padme wasn’t completely sure about that. He was rather auspicious, as well. Over six feet and hair tied into a lazy pony tail, he certainly stuck out a crowd more than Owen. 

But like she said, Kanan was observant. Ahsoka had brought him to the apartment, most likely against his will, and offered, without anyone else’s approval, for him to stay there. He had immediately but politely declined. When Ahsoka, to everyone’s surprise, pushed, he continued to say no. The kid had taken one look at four adults and three children living in hiding in a small apartment and realized that he would probably cause many more problems than he could solve living there. 

“Why are you so insistent on this?” Padme asked later on when Ahsoka had pulled her aside to try to convince Padme to convince Kanan to stay with them.

Ahsoka shrugged, “He’s got nowhere else to go.”

“He’s an adult. He can find his way and you know that.” Padme said, “What is this really about?”

“He’s been completely on his own since Order 66.” Ahsoka explained softly. “Since he was fourteen. I was eighteen and I barely survived. Imagine what he must have gone through!” She lowered her voice again as it had started to tick up, “He’d only been a padawan for a few months when it happened. He needs people.”

Padme sighed, biting her lip. “You’re right. He’s been on his own. That’s what he’s used to. We shouldn’t force him to jump into this--” She gestured widely at the counter covered in dirty dishes, the table covered in flimsi and the floor covered in discarded toys. “So quickly.” Padme placed a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. “Give him time to adjust.”

“It’s just,” Ahsoka closed her eyes, “It’s just been  _ so _ long.”

Her heart clenched. “I know.”

“He needs my help.”

“And he’ll have it, just be patient. He asked you to keep calling him Kanan?”

Ahsoka nodded solemnly, “He said he might be open to training with me a little, but he’s not ready to jump head first back into that life.”

“I imagine it would be difficult.”

“Yeah.” Ahsoka sighed. 

As she had yet to find a safe harbor for Owen, Beru, and their adopted toddler son Cato, they were all still hiding in the small apartment she had rented just after they arrived. Cato had been saved from his homeworld of Alderaan when the Imperial occupation began and brought to the Lars family on Mon Mothma’s recommendation. He was naturally shier than his cousins but had been quickly assimilated into their playgroup. Tanned and dark-haired, he had far less physical similarities with his adopted parents than Luke had had, but there were so many war orphans on Chandrila that no one batted an eye. 

There had been talk of the family moving out of the city into the more familiar farm country, but it had been struck down pretty quickly. Chandrila’s extensive fertile land was regulated by Imperial command, an allowance Mon Mothma had been forced to make to keep her planet’s overall sovereignty. It was still unclear if Owen and Beru were on the Empire’s radar but Padme refused to risk it. Partially because she had gotten them into this mess and partially because any trace of them could lead easily back to Luke. 

Since Luke still occasionally felt more comfortable with Owen and Beru around and Leia had become quite attached to Ahsoka during their escape, they decided to stay together. Padme, despite it being a cover, did still technically work for Mon so she split her time between actual work, rebel work, and motherhood work. Owen, unable to sit still for very long (a trait he grudgingly shared with his step-brother), had begun working for one of the vendors at the market. With Owen and Padme’s salaries and Ahsoka’s stipend from the Rebellion for living expenses, they managed to get by. Money was a little on the tight side with so many people being supported at once and children Cato and the twins’ ages needing special attention. Beru usually stayed home with them but even she needed a break sometimes. She had struck up a friendship with a few of the neighborhood moms and they got together once a week to play mindless games and be away from their families for a few hours. 

Palme was almost always the last to bed and the first to wake in the house. Even Ahsoka, who always slept in spurts, and Owen, long used to waking before dawn on the farm, slept later than her. She would sit up, working at her datapad. There was just too much to do, too much to worry about. 

The twins would need some sort of education soon, but settling this close to the Core was not a viable solution. Beru had expressed some interest in helping the Rebellion in some way, but no one was sure how she could be of assistance. Watchman’s messages were coming like clockwork now but they were no closer to identifying them. Ahsoka had been beating the Bail lead into the ground to no avail. Kanan was still unsure about committing to the cause even if he had promised Ahsoka he’d stick around. 

The Rebellion was floundering, to put it lightly, without Alderaan’s financial support. However, there had been a pleasantly surprising increase in recruitment since the Alderaan Event (as it had begun to be called). A number of Alderaan pilots and freedom fighters had broken through the blockade. There had been a wave of Imperial defectors. The problem was they did have the firepower to outfit the new recruits nor the experienced officers to train them. 

Nothing was certain and nothing was calm even if she convinced herself it was. So she stayed up and she worked. 

“We just got another transmission.”

Padme jumped out of her skin. 

“Sorry,” Ahsoka Saïd from the doorway. “Watchman sent another message.”

“Well let’s hear it then.”

Since the messages were technically meant for Ahsoka they had been rerouted to her personal, extremely encrypted, comm link. 

The warbled voice emerged from the device.“Watchman here. New reports of Imperial activity in the Saleucami Sector. Possibility of invasion. Will keep you posted. Nothing much else to report. Just another kriffing glorious day in the Empire. R-6.” 

“R-6?” Padme asked.

“I don’t know. Not somewhere I go often.”

Padme typed the grid coordinates into her data pad. 

“Lola Sayu? That’s a pretty off the beaten path.”

Ahsoka groaned.

“You’ve been there?” Padme asked incredulously. 

“Once, during the war. It has a maximum security prison on the one part of the surface that’s actually habitable.” She shivered, “That was  _ not _ a fun experience.”

Padme didn’t press the subject.

“Okay, that’s Christophsis, Naboo, Felucia, Tatooine, Zygerria, Maridun…” Ahsoka trailed off, freezing as she counted her on fingers. 

“What is it?”

“I’ve been there.” Her eyes were wide. “I’ve been to all of those places.”

“Well, most of them are pretty common.” Padme reasoned, trying to track her thought process. 

“Not Tatooine and  _ definitely _ not Lola Sayu.”

“I mean, we figured whoever Watchman is knew you personally so it's probably not--”

“No.” Ahsoka interrupted. She had started pacing. “No, those were all missions, and pretty difficult missions, too. Classified.” Her head whipped around so quickly Padme thought it might fall off. “Not common knowledge so it's someone with access to information like that, or…”

“They were there.” Padme realized. “Ahsoka do you think it’s Obi-wan?” She said excitedly.

Padme’s face fell as Ahsoka’s turned to confusion. “No, no, I meant one of the 501st. Why did you immediately jump to Obi-wan? I thought you said you were convinced Vader killed him. He wouldn’t leave a Jedi alive, remember?”

“Right, right.” Padme said softly, allowing Ahsoka to continue. Her mind drifted as Ahsoka thought out loud.  _ He wouldn’t keep him alive, would he? _

“Besides, Obi-wan wasn’t there for all of them. He would have heard about them, but he probably wouldn’t think to include them. Like Tatooine. He wasn’t on that assignment. It was just me, Anakin, and the 501st. And the phrase at the end ….‘A glorious day in the Empire,’ sounds like something the troopers used to say after a particularly terrible day. It must be a defector! But who? I don’t know of anyone except Rex and a few of his buddies who removed their chips and there aren’t many troopers left from the early days of the war, like Christophsis.” She slumped into the seat across from Padme. “It narrows it down a lot, but I’m still not sure. Maybe the chips stop working after a while? Like they were only activated during the midst of Order 66?” She made a face. “But that would mean they didn’t do anything after the Order wore off and I’m sure plenty of them would have left immediately.”

Padme cleared her throat. “Or maybe they’re leading us into a trap.”

Ahsoka turned to her with a stunned expression. “But everything they’ve sent us has paid off.”

“Maybe they’re trying to lull us into a false sense of security and then purposely lead us into the open.”

“You don’t trust Watchman anymore?” Ahsoka said with a hurt look on her face.

“No, no.” Padme said dejectedly. The sleepless nights might have been finally catching up on her. “Just...we need to be wary. They still haven’t confirmed their identity.”

“Because they don’t want their cover blown!” She argued. “The codes at the end of the message are supposed to tell us we can trust them! I’m sure of it!”

“Ahsoka calm down.” Padme said gently. “Try to understand. This is a nameless, faceless being sending us warnings that we have started blindly following. I can’t trust it, not completely. Not with my people on the line.”

Her brow furrowed and her lekku wilted slightly. “I get it, I do. But Padme...it’s not like it’s Darth Vader or something!”

Her heart stopped. 

Darth Vader.

Anakin. 

Could it...could it be?

The modulator warped nearly everything about the voice but there had been a lightness and a humor to his words that made her think…

No. It couldn’t be. More likely, Ahsoka was right. It was a defecting clone trying to repent for their sins. 

It wasn’t...it wasn’t.

“Ahsoka, I think it’s time to go to bed.” 

Her younger friend squared her shoulders. “I will when you do.”

Padme sighed. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Ahsoka eyed her with apprehension but relented, making her way back to her bedroom. 

She rubbed her eyes, watching Ahsoka’s figure disappear down the hall. Sometimes she seemed so young, so naive. Too much placed on her shoulders. 

When the thought crossed her mind, she snorted. Ahsoka was young but she had been fourteen when she was queen and her home was under siege. She had been twenty-four when she had almost been assassinated, witnessed the beginning of a war, and got married. She had been twenty-seven when her husband had turned to the darkside, she gave birth, and she sent her children away. She was only thirty-two now, and feeling every year. 

Her hand found its way to the japor snippet pendant beneath her shirt. It was more than just a symbol of Anakin’s love for her. It had somehow become a symbol of when she could be just her, Padme, not Amidala. She had considered giving it to one of her children when she left them, or splitting it so they could each have a part, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do that. 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize anyone was still up.” Owen stood awkwardly in the doorway to the kitchen.

“I shouldn’t be.” Padme forced herself to smile. She had grown close to Beru with her welcoming nature and her nonjudgmental smile, but Owen was still a mystery. “Can’t sleep.”

“It’s too loud here.” Owen said simply, squinting out the window. 

She wouldn’t say that this is one of the quietest cities she’d lived in. This didn’t hold a candle to the bustling, compact cities of Mandalore, let alone the entire planet of Coruscant. 

“I understand. I miss the quiet of the country.”

“Hmmm.” Owen grunted. Padme had learned he wasn’t trying to be rude. He was just a man that chose his words very carefully. 

“How are you doing?”

“Huh? Oh, fine.” 

“I mean with everything. These are a lot of changes.”

“Padme, I’m not a little kid. I can handle change.”

She tilted her head. “I know that, Owen. I just meant...you spent your entire life of Tatooine and I up rooted it. I imagine that must be difficult.”

“ _ You _ didn’t do anything.” He argued but then sighed. “You didn’t bring the Empire to Tatooine.”

“But I brought Luke to you.”

“Luke is a blessing. I could never resent him. All of this is the fault of the Empire, nothing else. Luke is…” Owen bit his lip, but continued. “Having our own kids was never in the cards for us. We were so happy when Luke found his way to us.”

“Oh, Owen. I’m so sorry.”

He waved his hand dismissively. “I don’t know what it's like where you come from, but adopting children is not a big deal on Tatooine. There are plenty of orphans and plenty of barren mothers. Either you can’t have kids or you have too many. There’s really no in between. If we hadn’t found Luke, we would have taken in someone else. Like Cato.” He smiled shyly. 

“Then why...why didn’t you have Luke call you mom and dad?” The question had been bothering her for weeks. She knew Beru’s reasoning, but she assumed that Owen would have argued.

“Because that’s what we were to him, aunt and uncle. If we had thought claiming him as our son would have protected him more, we would have.” He grimaced, the image of the star destroyer’s shadow fresh in his mind. “But Beru was right. We knew there was a high chance you would come back. We didn’t want Luke to be confused about his birth parents. We wanted him to have a connection to both of you. So we told him what we both could remember about you and I told him everything Shmi had told me about Anakin.” He glanced over at her. “We never wanted to take him away from you, Padme. We love him to death, but he’s still your son.” 

Owen offered her a crooked smile. “Even as young as he is, I’m already running out of things to teach him. He already understands machines better than I do, even if I  _ know  _ more. Luke just...he always wants to know something. My dad made sure I knew what I was doing, what I needed to know, but Luke…” He trailed off, his eyes faraway. “He has so many questions that I can’t answer. And I don’t want to say no, you know, but I just don’t have the answer.”

Padme sat there, stunned. It was the longest she had heard Owen talk, well, ever. He was a gruff, stoic man most of the time, but boy could he wax poetic about his children. 

“I’m worried that I’ll run out of things with Cato, too. He’s different, you know. He remembers his parents, kind of, but we don’t know who they are. We can’t preserve their memories for him. Right now we’re Owen and Beru, but someday...maybe we’ll be mom and dad.”

“I'm sure you will be.” Padme took a chance and took his hand. She squeezed it gently. 

He gave her a funny look. “Damn, are you easy to talk to. What’s your secret?”

She laughed, “Natural charm I guess.”

Owen’s demeanor changed suddenly. “Padme...I want to help. I want to help the rebellion. I know I disapproved of Beru joining up but maybe….I hate the Empire. I want to do something to stop them. I want to make the galaxy safer for my son. I just don’t know how.”

“You said it yourself.” She started. “You know machines. You could be a mechanic.”

He looked at her dubiously. “Ships are not the same as moisturizers.”

“You learned how to work with them. You could do the same with the ships.” Padme hesitated. “Owen, we’ve got plenty of hotshot pilots and a group of semi-functional fighters. We need mechanics to get them running. Just think about it, okay?”

“You know, sometimes I forget you’re a politician.” Owen said, watching her with one eyebrow raised. 

She sighed, “I wish _ I _ could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of all the characters in Star Wars that constantly get snubbed, Owen and Beru Lars are the worst cases.


	10. Breakthroughs II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody and Rex chase their lead, bringing back an all-too familiar face.

“Exactly what kind of lead did you find, Cody?” Rex asked skeptically.

They were walking through the Corellian underground with bounty hunter helmets obscuring their faces. Their outfits were nondescript, designed to make sure they didn’t stick out. It had been risky going this far into the Core, but Cody’s apparently contact had business there. If the lower levels of Coruscanti were sketchy, this place was a hell hole. It had gotten worse with the Empire. Publically, they had tightened the reins on crime bosses and drug lords throughout the galaxy, earning them points from the conservative busybodies, but a few well-placed bribes kept any good operation afloat and prosperous. The entire city was overrun with...unsavory characters. Which, apparently, now included Rex and Cody.

Cody sent him a side-eyed look. “Well, I’ve been caught up trying to find you for the last two months so I haven’t had a whole lot of time to fact check.”

“Sorry,” Rex said sheepishly before he realized what exactly Cody had implied. “Wait, you mean we could be walking into a trap right now? Oh, Codes. You're turning into me.” He added with a grin.

He glared at Rex. “I don’t think it counts as a trap because there’s no one looking for us.”

“Minor technicality.”

The two disguised clones made their way through the city and into one of the dirtiest nightclubs Rex had ever seen. Bounty hunters and drunkards lined the walls and the floor was uncomfortably sticky. 

Cody sauntered up to the bar. He looked rather out of place in a dingy spot like this, even with his face masked. Rex could still see his stiffness, drilled into him from years of training. 

“I’m looking for the bounty hunter they call Whisper.” He said under his breath to the barman. 

The bartender, an Ithorian, grunted and pointed towards the back corner.

Rex followed Cody through the crowds to a hooded figure leaning against the wall. The lithe form had their head tilted back like they were uninterested in the passersby of this fine establishment, but both verteran clone troopers recognized the behavior. Who it was was keenly scanning the room, watching every being like a hawk. 

“You Whisper?” Cody asked gruffly, trying his best to disguise his annoyingly telltale accent. 

“What’s it to you?” The being said sharply. 

“I heard you’re the person to go to for intel on the Count Dooku.”

Rex flinched beneath his helmet. What could Cody be looking for  _ there _ ? 

“Yeah, five years ago.” They said, “What do you want with a dead man?”

“That’s my business.” Cody responded coolly. 

Inside, however, he was freaking out. 

“It’s gonna cost you.”

“I’m good for it.”

The being looked both of them up and down. Their mask and hood covered most of their face except for their eyes. Clear, gray orbs stared at the pair like an x-ray. 

Their eyes widened a fraction and the being growled. “Clones!”

Everything exploded at once. The entire bar went silent and then erupted into a chorus of voices of all languages, temperaments, and curse words. Some made to grab the pair while hurling obscenities at them. 

The informant moved faster than Rex and Cody has seen anyone move in a long time, fluid and without inhiderence. She flew out of the bar in a flurry of smooth motion, hidden in the chaos. Rex and Cody forced their way out of the riled crowd, dodging blows and attempting to keep the being in their sights. To anyone else, she would have been lost to the streets of Corellia, but these men had been trained from birth to notice every detail. 

They caught sight of her moving swiftly down the path, weaving in and out of pedestrians with ease.

“You go around and cut her off!” Rex barked and Cody complied, peeling off. 

Rex nearly lost her a few times. She was clever. At least he thought it was a she. If the being was humanoid, she was too lean to be a man, but there were plenty of none humanoid beings where both males and females were that thin. 

“She just pulled into the alley behind that dinner.” Rex shouted into his comm.

“I copy.”

He scanned the street and growled, “Damn lost her again. You got eyes?”

“Yeah, look up.”

The figure was bounding across rooftops with remarkable grace. 

“You in position?”

“Affirmative.”

“Guess I’m going up then.”

Rex went to the nearest fire escape and pulled himself on top of the building. 

“Coming to you.” He shouted into his comm link

“I’ve got a visual on her. Contact in…” There was muffled groans on the other line. “Damn, I lost her.” Cody said after a beat.

“No worries, I’ve got her.” Rex crept behind the bounty hunter. Just as he was about to grab her she pulled his hand and yanked him over her shoulder. He kicked up, hoping to hit her torso but his boot just found air. Her arm swiveled around as he struggled to get to his feet but he was quick enough to catch it. She responded to his grip by slamming her foot down hard on his calf. He yelled in pain only to find his head inches from her blaster. He pulled it and placed it against her stomach, thinking he finally had the upper hand on her. 

Then cold metal made contact with his head, a barrel placed to his temple. He felt around for his own blaster on his belt to find it irritatingly missing. 

“What do you want, clone?” The being hissed. 

“Answers.” He said, “My friend says you know Dooku. We need information and you can give it to us. I have no idea where he got the credits but I know he’s good for them.”

“I don’t intend to get caught up in your game. I’ll give you the info but then I’m out, no questions asked. No dragging me back into it.”

“Deal.”

“You have to take the blaster away from my stomach, though.” She said pointedly.

“As soon as you get that away from my head.”

She sighed, “Drop them at the same time. One….two...three.”

They both pulled away, their blasters clattering to the floor.

“Who are you?” Rex asked, peering at her.

“Unimportant.”

“Finally!” Cody emerged from the edge of the the roof. He dragged himself up and went directly towards the assassin, then punched her square in the face. “That’s for throwing me off a roof! I landed in a kriffing garbage pile!”

Rex forced himself not to laugh. Cody’s mask had fallen off in escape and his hair was sticking up in places. The strong stench of rotten food was floating off of him. 

“Oh,” Cody’s mouth hung open as he stared at the being. Their mask had been knocked off thanks to Cody’s very enthusiastic punch. 

“Ventress?!” Rex said. 

The Dathomirian-former-sith-assassin-current-bounty-hunter's eyes flared. “This doesn’t change anything. You said it yourself, you need my information.”

Rex wanted to kick himself. He thought her cold, high voice had sounded familiar.

“But, but...but you’re--”

“I’m nothing.” She said sharply. “I am someone with information  _ you _ claim to need. We are not friends, but we are not enemies. I have nothing against you.”

“Then why did you run?” Cody asked, his face still pulled into a tight frown.

“Because you clones are Imperials now.” She sniffed, straightening herself to her full height. “But you haven’t tried to kill me yet, so apparently you aren’t under whatever mind control forced you all to betray your precious Jedi.”

Cody growled but Rex threw out his arm to hold him back. “You aren’t a Jedi.”

She shrugged. “I’m close enough and Sidious wanted me dead anyway.”

“Sidious...and the mind control! That’s why we’re here.” Cody exclaimed. 

Ventress narrowed her eyes. “Who are you?”

“We’ve met before.” Rex offered. “But you were tried to kill us the last few times. I’m Captain Rex and this is Commander Cody.”

“Skywalker and Kenobi’s boys.” Ventress said, looking them up and down. “Why am I not surprised?” She folded her eyes, resigning herself to the deal. “So, what exactly do you need to know?”

“You knew everything about Dooku, right?” Cody began

She nodded hesitantly, “At one time.”

“And then you devoted your life to destroying him?”

“I gave up that vendetta. He wasn’t worth my time.”

“But you hunted him and studied him for years. You knew his every move.”

“Where are you going with this?” Ventress sighed in irritation. 

“How much do you know about his connection to Sidious?”

“Not much. I know he’s Palaptine, that much is obvious now. They worked together even though I never believed either really trusted the other.”

“Palpatine...he’s the type of man that always has a contingency plan.” Cody began. “What would have happened if Palpatine was...removed from the equation back then? Assassinated or taken from power. Would their plan just stop or would Dooku have taken over?”

Rex tugged on his arm and muttered, “Cody, what the hell are you talking about?”

Cody shook him off. “Did Palpatine trust him enough to leave his power to him?” He asked. 

Ventress regarded him carefully. “Dooku believed he would have been Palpatine’s successor, even if that was never actually the plan. But Dooku wasn’t an idiot. He would have been convinced somehow.” 

“Would he have given him something? Or showed him something to prove that he trusted him?” Cody questioned, his voice rising in anticipation. 

“Possibly.” Ventress responded cooly. “He most likely would have shared his plan, but I expect not in its entirety. Sidious did not show all of his cards with anyone.”

“Can you think of anything specific? Something he valued or always kept safe?”

“Except for his lightsabers...maybe a few trinkets. His comm link, family heirlooms.”

“Where would Dooku have kept something like this? This item or information?” Cody asked, his eyes slitted in concentration.

“If such a thing exists...then his palace on Serenno, but good luck getting in.”

“That’s my problem, not yours.” Cody hesitates, glancing back at her. “Thanks Ventress. You’ve helped more than you know.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Never contact me again.”

He shot her thumbs up. “Will do.”

* * *

“What in sith’s hell was that?” Rex exclaimed once they had made their way back to the ship. 

“It’s complicated.” Cody said quietly, pulling at his belt to eagerly shed his disguise. 

“Hey!” Rex caught his arm,a little more aggressively than he meant to. “I didn’t question it when you showed up out of the blue. I didn’t ask you who removed your chip or how. I didn’t ask you who gave you this mission or put the idea in your head. I didn’t question your leads or your strategy. But, Codes...if this mission is going to work,” He sighed. He was questioning whether it would, “I need to be in the loop. I need to understand what you’re thinking. Because, if I’m being honest here, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Fine.”

Cody rubbed his eyes. “If Palpatine had died during the war, Dooku would have been his chosen successor. I’m sure he didn’t plan on dying, but he wouldn’t want all of his plans to go to waste if he did. He  _ must _ have shared his contingency plans with Dooku, including.” He gestured between them. “Us. If Palpatine had died or been ousted the power over the chips would have automatically been transferred to the next Chancellor, who probably wouldn’t be super on board with his plans. That Chancellor would have the power to stop everything, even remove the chips, if he figured everything out. Palpatine needed a way to make sure the clones would stay in his control, even if he was no longer in power. That’s where Dooku comes in. Palpatine most likely commissioned another way to transfer power, a device or something.”

“And you want to find it.” Rex finished for him. “You don’t think Palpatine would have just destroyed it?”

Cody shook his head thoughtfully. “There’s a high chance he couldn’t find it. Dooku would want the contingency plan himself and probably kept it well hidden. If Palpatine did find it….then he would have given it to whoever his new right hand man is.”

“Vader.” Rex concluded for him. 

“Maybe,” Cody said, looking thoroughly unconvinced. “But we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now….Serenno.”

“I still vote Kamino. At least we know a shutdown module probably exists there.”

“We decided that trying to get into Kamino without being recognized is suicide.” Cody reminded him before making a face. “And I know that’s sort of ironic, but you know what I mean. There’s no way to safely get on and off the planet, let alone into what is probably the most well guarded room in the system.”

“And Serenno is any better?”

Cody shrugged. “No one would be expecting two clones to break in. If we make a play on Kamino they’ll know exactly why we're there. We’ll probably get further on Serenno.”

Rex scowled. “Probably, maybe, possibly. Cody, what if we’re chasing a pipe dream? What if we’re getting our hopes up?” 

Honestly, the last thing he wanted to do was go back into hiding with Wolffe and Gregor on Seelos. He hadn’t realized how much he missed running ops and...Cody. He was all for joining or organizing a rebellion or working for whoever had recruited Cody, but this mission...it was different. It was essentially impossible to crack. Fives and Kix had proven that. It had been the best guarded secret in the galaxy for years while it sat directly underneath their noses. 

“Rex, I can’t just sit by and do nothing! We have a chance here, even if it's one in a million.”

“One in a trillion.” He said under his breath. 

“I let it happen the first time. Now that I’ve got a shot, I’m taking it. You with me?” Cody’s voice nearly broke. 

It was different for him, Rex understood that. He hadn’t been affected by Order 66 since his chip was removed. He didn’t have the slightest urge to kill Ahsoka. He had killed his brothers, his friends to protect her and that haunted him everyday, but it was different for Cody. He had his free will stolen from him, the very thing, the only thing, that separated them from the clankers they fought. Whether General Kenobi was alive or not (Rex was fairly sure he was otherwise Cody would not be as sane as he seemed to be), Cody had still tried to kill the man he had fought beside and trusted completely for over three years. That trauma doesn’t just go away. 

“Is that even a question?” Rex sighed, rolling his eyes at the notion of leaving his brother to fed for himself on this reckless mission. “You’re still not going to tell me who we’re working with or for or whatever?”

Cody considered him for a moment but then shook his head. “I can’t, Rex. The less you know, the better. Besides, they can’t help us know. We’re on our own. It was part of the deal. Just...just trust me,  _ Vod _ . Okay?”

“Okay.” Rex said, but he wasn’t sure he meant it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how I love my boys. And my Ventress. I hoped you liked it. 
> 
> Oh and everything I'm creating, like this contingency is pretty much my own BS. I have no idea if that makes sense. I think it does, but whatever.


	11. Breakthroughs III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan and Anakin make a discovery through the unwitting help of one Firmus Piett

There had been a time in his life where Anakin Skywalker was talkative and excitable. There had been a time when he was brooding and resentful. There had been a time when he was sarcastic and jaded. Now, to Obi-wan’s immense displeasure and confusion, he was somehow all at once. He was constantly on the edge of some disaster, where some break in his armor was going to cause an explosion. 

Since the emotional disaster that had been Anakin’s anniversary, they had barely spoken to each other. Any attempt on Obi-wan’s part to help him had immediately been shut down. 

They were sitting in silence in the main room of Anakin’s living quarters, both flipping absently through holopads. Since Obi-wan had been staying there, he had made some effort to make his apartment slightly more...livable. His own room was mostly unchanged, except for the steady collection of droid parts he had begun to accumulate. That habit, like wearing his suit less and less, was another way to get back to who Anakin was, instead of whatever Palpatine and the war had turned him into. He never wore the suit when he was alone with Obi-wan. It helped him separate who he had to be to make Vader believable and who he was trying to become. And besides, any excuse to get the damned suit off was worth it.

His quarters consisted of a kitchen, common room, a refresher, and four bedrooms. One was currently unoccupied while the others were his, Obi-wan, and his work room. A long hallway connected three of the rooms, while he had his own wing on the opposite side of the common room. Obi-wan had broached the subject of moving their rooms closer to each other, in case of emergency. Anakin had immediately declined. He was okay with sharing some things with his old master now, but not everything. His occasional but violent nightmares were at the top of the list. 

There was nothing much to do about the cold, emotionless gray walls that were standard in every star destroyer. He had managed to acquire a pallet similar to what they had in the Temple, another way to make Obi-wan more comfortable (and to keep his mind off of Anakin’s psyche), but there was truly not much more he could so to make his quarters...homely. 

Not that Obi-wan expected much. Temple apartments had been built to be soothing and serene, but not necessarily cozy. The walls had been peaceful shades of tan and with the occasional decoration. Some Jedi chose to amass trinkets from their travels, but that was rather uncommon. To Anakin’s memory, Obi-wan had only ever really had a few belongings: his lightsaber, datapad, a few letters, and a couple other miscellaneous items (most of which had been inherited from Qui-gon and Obi-wan did not have the heart to throw out, even almost twenty years later). Anakin had been the packrat, gathering droids bits and ship parts from across the galaxy. When he was a kid he had tried to keep souvenirs from missions, but a long talk from Master Yoda about worldly possessions shut down that topic once and for all. 

The Temple was warm and safe, but it was not comfy, not like Anakin knew was possible from a home. His mother had worked hard to make their assigned slave quarters really feel like theirs, even though it was painfully obvious they were not. Padme’s apartment on Coruscant was outwardly neat and presentable but if you looked closer you could see hints of her personal touch, particularly in her office and their bedroom. It was her home on Naboo, Varykino, that really felt like home to him. Even though he had only been there a few times, it had more touches of him than anywhere else had ever been. 

It was all he could do now to make his quarters feel less like they belonged to the mindless sith servant or the wayward Jedi knight of his youth, and more like they belonged to Anakin Skywalker. A man trying to figure out who he wanted to be. 

He was trying more, trying to decide what parts about Anakin Skywalker he missed and what parts he didn’t. He had begun cooking more, a nice substitute to the packaged pre-made meals he usually ate. Nearly every Jedi got proficient at cooking as it was a pleasant alternative to the simple Temple or military ration. Obi-wan had never really picked it up (except his Coruscanti hotcakes, which were the best in the galaxy, in Anakn’s opinion.), but Anakin had. He liked to cook. He couldn’t bake to save his life (that was actually Master Windu’s specialty, but he would have vehemently denied it if you ask him. His pastries from his native world of Haruun Kal were to die for), but Anakin was good at cooking. 

He hadn’t committed to flying more often as that was more difficult to hide. The only option he really had was opting to lead more missions personally which Obi-wan had vetoed. If he led missions the Empire was more likely to win, but if he purposely lost, it would draw more attention. It was a balancing act, trying to be Vader and hold on to Anakin at the same time. 

Despite changing the subject everytime Obi-wan brought it up, Anakin was in a semi-relaxed position of denial when it came to his men. Vader’s Fist had once been 501st. His family, his people. Even though he had purposely left his most loyal and skilled men on Mandalore with Ahsoka, he still trusted them with his life. Obi-wan had tried to convince him to remove their chips after their success with Cody. Anakin shut down the conversation immediately. He refused to tell him, but he was scared. He was terrified of what would happen if he did release them.

As it stood, the First Legion trusted him implicitly, at least he believed they did. He didn’t doubt their loyalty to the Empire with their chips in and he wouldn’t doubt their loyalty to their old General Skywalker with their chips out, but he was worried about how they would react to the truth. Would they hate him for betraying the Jedi? Or would they still follow him because he was  _ their _ Jedi? Maybe they wouldn’t betray the Empire at all. Maybe they would still choose to follow Vader, a man who didn't exist anymore. 

But there was more to his secretive worry. The 501st had been there on the day the Republic fell.  _ They _ had marched on the Temple. Even though they were the only ones who could confirm the evacuation of the majority of the younglings, they could also confirm how Anakin had ruthlessly cut down the senior Jedi. His men had helped kill as many as they had saved...and most of the actual saving had been up to Temple droids who knew Anakin. He could only imagine the toll that would take on their minds. Cody’s face had shown it all. Grief, torture, guilt, and he hadn’t actually killed Obi-wan. What would happen when the 501st woke up and realized what they had been made to do?

A stream of beeps from Vader’s personal communicator interrupted his thoughts.

Anakin and Obi-wan locked eyes for a moment before bursting into action. Obi-wan made himself scarce while Anakin forced his mask on and tried to maneuver himself so that only his head would be shown on the screen. They always kept the suit in the front hall so that one of them could put it on quickly if necessary. (Obi-wan had worn it once in a moment of duress. It did not end well.)

“Lord Vader.” The sniveling Imperial said. “Captain Piett is here to speak with you. He says it is urgent.”

“What is this about?” Anakin asked harshly.

“He-he didn’t say, my Lord.” The Officer said quickly before shutting off the communication.

Obi-wan appeared in the hallway once more. 

“Stay out of sight.” Anakin ordered.

The Jedi raised his eyebrow at his tone but disappeared again. 

Putting on the suit was even more irritating than shedding it. It involved a ridiculous amount of buckles and clasps, but Anakin managed it in record time. 

The knock came not a moment too soon. 

“Come in.” 

The door slid open to show a frazzled-looking Piett, which was not a common sight. 

“Lord Vader.” Piett said, tucking his hat beneath his arm. 

“Captain, what is the meaning of this?” He asked. 

“Sir…” Piett looked unsure, which was another uncommon occurrence. “I’ve been reassigned.”

“You’ve been reassigned.” Anakin repeated.

“Well...I’ve been offered a new post, but I’m not certain it was optional.”

“Are you going to take it?” Anakin asked. 

“I’m not sure, sir.” 

“Captain, I--” He was caught between,  _ dear Force please don’t leave me, you’re the only competent one on this blaster cruiser  _ and  _ since you’re the only competent one I could get away with slacking off and blatantly breaking the law way easier if you left _ and  _ PLEASE don’t leave me with Ozzel.  _ “What do you need from me?”

Piett looked momentarily affronted. Maybe he should hold back on the supportive boss look. 

“I--I wanted to...I wondered if you had any input?”

“Well, if this is as mandatory as you believe, what can I do?”

“I mean...with your recommendation, there’s not much Admiral Tarkin can do.”

“Tarkin?” Anakin asked, his interest peaked. If Tarkin was involved, it was most certainly something important.

“Yes, sir. I’ve been reassigned to one of his personal projects, SD-394.”

“SD-394?” That project was notably unfamiliar. “What is your...hesitancy?”

Piett hesitated. “Sir, my brother and his wife lived on Alderaan, I’ve been supporting them since the raids and the blockade. This new position...would certainly pay well, but it is highly classified and I would not be allowed to contact them. I am uncertain of whether this is what...is best for me and my family.”

Anakin knew Firmus Piett was not a bad man. His father and his grandfather had both served the Republic. It was only natural that he would serve it’s iteration in his time. He was a military career man, not an Imperial zealot or a wealthy junior aristocrat looking for prestige. His sister-in-law, though he didn’t elaborate, had actually been a member of the Alderaanian royal guard. He did his job and he did it well, without question, but Anakin often wondered. A man of such a respectable pedigree must have some doubts. But Anakin had known a number of Imperial leaders he had considered honorable during the Clone War, his own former Admiral Yularen among them, fall prey to Palpatine’s lies. He had once considered Yularen a friend but now it seemed he had gone full Empire. 

“Piett, do you  _ want _ me to get you out of this?” He asked finally. 

“Oh, well, I--I’m not--I don’t--sup-suppose--” Piett sputtered.

“Please stop. You’re not Ozzel.” Anakin said without thinking.

The officer's eyes widened in shock. Anakin could almost see the thoughts running through his mind. Darth Vader had just made a joke. 

“Nevermind.” Anakin said. “I’ll tell Tarkin that you will remain where you belong, in  _ my  _ service.”

Piett nodded, the tension in his shoulders lessening. “Thank you, my Lord.”

“Take your leave, Captain.”

He lowered his head and made his way out of the room.

The moment the door slid shut, Obi-wan burst out from the hall in a frenzy. Anakin nearly jumped out of his skin. The mental image of himself, jumping in surprise, in all his Darth Vader garb, brought a smile to his face. 

“What’s project SD-394?” 

“I don’t know.” Anakin sped over to his datapad, excitement mounting in his stomach. “I’m almost certain SD stands for Stardust, which is the codename file for the Death Star.” He forced a crooked grin. “I know that because I’ve been staring at that file for the last few weeks trying to figure out what to do about it.”

“What about this particular project?” Obi-wan asked. 

He shook his head. “No idea. Palpatine’s been closing ranks, and I’m on the outside of most of it.”

The older man shot him a look. “Do you think that he’s…?”

“No.” Anakin responded. “If he thought I was compromised he would either just confront me about it or be more careful about keeping me out of the loop. I think he's just looking for a rise out of me. He’s not going to get it.” He smirked. 

“There it is, Project SD-394.” Obi-wan changed the subject, jabbing a finger at Anakin’s datapad. 

Anakin clicked on it only to come to a disappointing sight. 

“Classified.” Obi-wan said dejectedly. The entire page was covered in thick black lines indicating irritatingly redacted material. 

Anakin frowned. “There’s a difference between not telling me and locking me out. Whatever this is...he wouldn’t want me to know even if he didn’t think something was up. He didn’t want me to notice. Which means it’s something he thinks I would disapprove of.”

Obi-wan regarded him for a moment. “Do you think it’s something to do with slavery?”

Anakin scowled, bile rising in his throat “No, he likes to parade that around me. Testing my loyalty.”

“H-how could you--”

“Well I’m not anymore, am I?!”

Obi-wan pursed his lips, seemingly determined to not trigger an outburst. “So it’s worse than slavery.” He concluded, rubbing his chin.

“Or just something he doesn’t want me involved in.”

“It's Tarkin’s project. Couldn’t he be the one pushing you out?”

“I outrank him.” Anakin said, not a small amount of arrogance seeping into his words. “He couldn’t do it without the Emperor’s approval.”

Obi-wan sighed. “So it’s something related to the Death Star, that monstrous space station that Qui-gon warned would eventually have the capacity to destroy a planet. Does this mean they’ve begun building it?”

He shook his head again. “I was under the impression construction that stalled. The chief engineer defected and they’re still looking for a replacement. And besides, the plan was to build it over Geonosis.”

Anakin scanned the file again. Almost all of it was redacted, except the name and…

“Coordinates! A location to wherever SD-394 is being undergone?” Obi-wan speculated, his hand in a familiar position against his chin. 

He read it aloud. “-413.014, 254.642. Where’s that, Master?”

Obi-wan gave him a pointed look. “I don’t have the entire map of the galaxy memorized, Anakin.”

“Oops, my mistake, old man.” Anakin said, trying to cut the tension. All of the elation that had come from having some sort of break in the Death Star situation had settled into the ominous sensation of powerlessness. “Guess we check the old datapad then. Oh...what the hell? Redacted? How can a planet be redacted?”

“Very easily.” Obi-wan responded sagely. “Kamino was removed from the Jedi archives by Master Sifo-Dyas to hide the location of the cloning facilities.” He tilted his head. “Or did we decide it was actually Dooku? Oh, I don’t know. That mystery got entirely too convoluted for me to remember the details.”

“Also, entirely unimportant right now. How do we find it?” Anakin asked, sliding his chair away from the table dramatically. 

Obi-wan stroked his graying beard. “I suppose we just have to go there, don’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I've never been super into Piett but I thought his addition would be interesting.


	12. The Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something changes in the bond between Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker.

“Ten minutes.”

“No.”

“We haven’t done it in two days.”

“I know.”

“You’re slipping.” 

“I know.” Anakin sighed, pulling himself around to face Obi-wan completely. 

“Five minutes.” He tried again.

“Fine.” 

Obi-wan sat crossed legged next to Anakin on his bed. 

“Calm your mind.” 

“I know.” Anakin said sharply. His shoulders sagged. “Sorry.”

Obi-wan smiled. “It’s okay.” He said gently, reminded vividly of the young boy who had so easily gotten frustrated with mediation. “Let everything fall away. Happy place, remember.”

“Hmmm, yeah.”

“Feel the Force around you. Feel how it ebbs and flows, the shifting tides of the dark and light, neither more powerful than the other. They are both powerful in their own right. We have both inside us at all times, it is just a matter of what we choose to focus on.”

It was a new technique, something Obi-wan had been researching in his spare time, which he now had a lot of. He was trying to help Anakin find a balance. He wanted him to recognize his emotions but know when to hold on and when to release them. It wasn’t very Jedi of him, but, he reasoned, if Anakin was no longer a Jedi than their techniques wouldn’t work with him. 

“Do you sense me?”

“Yes, master.”

“Use me as an anchor. Spread out, both within yourself and beyond. The floor beneath you and the link between us. Touch every lifeform on this space station. Feel what makes them unique, what makes them specific within the Force.”

Anakin let out a small sign of contentment. 

The space between them was filling up with warmth. When Anakin was at his most controlled, he was a glowing flame, bringing light to the darkest place. When he was at his worst, he was a black hole, sucking up all of the hope around him. When he was at his best, he was an inferno, brilliant and complete. 

Obi-wan had missed it. They’re bond was still frayed. It was these few moments of pure connection that Obi-wan could be immersed in his brother’s presence in the Force again. It was comforting, like coming home. 

“Now bring your attention back to yourself. You are but a moment in the massive network of the Force, what binds us all together. Search deep into your core, navigating every twist and tu--”

There was a crunch in the Force that cut him off. A ripple that spread out from a source Obi-wan could not locate. Something that didn’t belong.

“Master...he’s here.”

“Anakin?” Obi-wan eyes popped open. Suddenly Anakin’s face was twisted in pain. 

“Palpatine, he’s pushing on my shields.” He gasped. “I loosened them too much and I think he felt it. Master, I think he senses something is different!”

“Anakin,” Obi-wan said calmly, praying his panic was not too obvious in the Force. He stretched out towards Anakin. Darkness was already starting to leak into the warmth, corrupting it. “What do you need?”

“I can’t--I can’t do anything! He’s too strong. He’s going to find out...he’s going to--” Anakin instinctively tugged his mind, crying for support. 

“Anakin! Remember yourself. Your mind is strong, Anakin. The barriers are firm. No one is allowed in him you don’t want them there.”

“Master, please!” Anakin begged, tears leaking from his eyes which were shut tight. “I can’t stop him!”

Terror shot through Obi-wan like a cannon. For the first time in a long time, he was at a complete loss. Anakin had been doing better. THe patches of darkness had been shrinking steadily. He knew that his shields needed work, especially since the last few days had been particularly trying. Anakin was exhausted. There was no way he could do it on his own. 

So he wouldn’t let him. 

Obi-wan closed the gap between them, both physically and mentally. He wrapped his arms around Anakin’s shoulders, lowering his head into his lap. Anakin writhed in his grip, his body shaking and neurons firing without abandon. Through the Force, he pulled tightly on what was left of their bond. It nearly cracked completely from the pressure, but he sensed Anakin pull on it from his end as well. 

He sent comforting thoughts through it, reassurement, concern, care, love, but that didn’t seem to work. Whatever curse Palpatine was casting on him was too strong for just the emotions that could bring someone back. He needed the real thing, the source. 

Obi-wan drew on his own memories, sending image after image into the mind of his former apprentice. 

_ Finding Anakin after Qui-gon died. Telling him what happened. Allowing the boy to collapse against him and wrapping his arms around him.  _

_ Placing a hand on his shoulder the first time he could confirm to Anakin that they would be master and padawan.  _

_ Fastening Anakin’s first bead to his braid, and his next, and his next.  _

_ The first time the pair left Coruscant together. To go to a lovely planet in the middle rim that neither still remembered the name of. Obi-wan taught Anakin how to swim. He almost had a heart attack when he turned away and Anakin pretended to drown. He thought it was hilarious. Obi-wan did not.  _

_ Their first mission. Anakin was the one to get Obi-wan out of trouble. He thought it was hilarious. Obi-wan only did after many years.  _

_ Training with Master Windu for the first time since his usual partner, Qui-gon, had died. Obi-wan got slammed flat on his ass after just a few seconds. Anakin thought it was hilarious. So did Master Yoda.  _

_ Anakin’s first flying lesson, even if both of them knew he really didn’t need it (‘I’ve literally flown in a battle, Master!’ ‘Please don’t remind me, Anakin’ ‘I won.’ ‘Somehow that doesn’t help my nerves.’). Anakin immediately did a flip. Obi-wan almost threw up. He thought it was hilarious. Obi-wan didn’t, but he could understand the appeal. _

_ When Anakin played a prank on the council by moving everything in the council chamber a few centimeters to the left. They all fell out of the chairs when they tried to sit down for a meeting. He thought it was hilarious. Obi-wan admittedly did as well.  _

_ When Anakin crafted his lightsaber. Obi-wan took him to Illum himself, something not all masters had a chance to do. Anakin proudly declared that he modeled his lightsaber off of Obi-wan’s. He tried not to cry.  _

_ Geonosis. When Obi-wan’s fury at Anakin bringing Padme was tempered by his overwhelming relief that he was there.  _

_ Wrapping his arms tightly around Anakin’s shoulders as his metal arm was spliced to his nerves. Trying to take as much away as possible. Knowing it would never be enough.  _

_ His insurmountable pride as he finally cut off his Padawan’s braid, an accolade long overdue.  _

_ The war.  _

_ Coming home from an achingly long campaign to find his favorite tea restocked.  _

_ Seeing Anakin on a holotable in a briefing room for the first time after almost two months apart.  _

_ Waking up to find Anakin by his bedside after a severe injury.  _

_ Playing sabacc (which he would never admit to) with Cody, Rex, and Anakin during the first break they’d had in weeks. _

_ Watching Anakin grow as a teacher just as Ahsoka grew as a student.  _

_ Anakin teasing him mercilessly when he found out about Satine. _

_ Mortis and suffering.  _

_ Remembering his unending conflict during the Hardeen operation. Punishing himself for months after about keeping it from him.  _

_ Ahsoka leaving.  _

_ Rescuing the Chancellor. Learning the truth about the circumstances of Dooku’s death but ignoring the signs. Resolving to deal with it when the time was right.  _

_ Anakin being denied the rank of master.  _

_ Saying good-bye for the last time.  _

_ Order 66. _

_ Finding the recordings of Anakin in the Temple and by Palpatine’s side.  _

_ Mustafar.  _

_ Trying in vain to reaosn with him and landing what should have been a killing blow.  _

_ Leaving Anakin to die and rushing back to the landing pad to help Padme and-- _

The image cut off suddenly as Obi-wan shut the direct connection. 

They pulled away at the same time, both breathing heavily. 

Anakin’s blazing eyes shot up, meeting his. 

“He’s gone, he left. I...we kept him out.” Anakin managed to get out. “I think he thinks he won, that he pulled me back to him. I think we tricked him. My shields are back up. I...I think I stole some of your energy.”

Obi-wan waved his hand, wanting more than anything to drop the subject. His heart was beating out of his chest and his breathing was ragged. “No matter, it’s over.”

“Master.” His eyes closed, shutting tight. “What was that?” 

“I…” Obi-wan began but was then distracted by a blinding force. It immediately pulled away, as if burned. He reached out, trying to find whatever had just touched him through the Force. It was familiar, comforting. 

_ Anakin? _

_ Master? The bond. It… _

_ Reformed. But it was never like this. This is… _

_ I know...What did you show me? _

Obi-wan sighed audibly.  _ Palpatine was trying to pull you away from me so I fought back. _

_ Those images...did you mean to rebuild our bond? _

Obi-wan considered for a moment. That was technically what he had done. They had always gotten judgement from the rest of the Order because of their insistence at keeping their training bond. The training bond itself is necessary for a master and padawan to communicate through the Force. There are techniques that can only be shown by example. Padawans don’t have total control over their own minds, so sometimes they need their masters to grant them entrance into theirs. In the old days, they had argued its efficiency. In battle they could find each other, because the bond is always heightened when their emotions were heightened. Most times it just existed at the back of their minds, dormant like the other bonds they had forged with Jedi. 

_ No, I don’t think so. Not at first...I was just looking for some memories we shared together so that I could help you fight the dark. I only hoped that each one gave you the same feeling I did. _

_ They did. _ Anakin said--thought quietly. 

_ This is for the best.  _ Obi-wan tried to reason.  _ Perhaps now I will be able to better help you keep Palpatine at bay.  _

Anakin looked at his quizzically for a moment.  _ Oh shut up, Obi-wan. Stop worrying. I’m not going to run away.  _

He looked momentarily outraged. “I didn’t say anything!”

“You were thinking it.” Anakin smirked. “I’m not going to get spooked and pull away. You’re right--”

“That must be difficult for you to admit.”

He glared. “It will help with Palpatine.” He ground out. “And besides...this feels…”

_ Right.  _ Obi-wan whispered through the bond. 

“I missed this.” Anakin said awkwardly after a beat. “Ugh, it’s ridiculous, but this feels right...safe, I guess.”

“I concur.” Obi-wan answered, purposely keeping his gaze in one place. They had never been the type to show verbal affection or appreciation, for better or for worse, but this was necessary. “I’ve missed this...connection. But...it's incomplete.”

“I know.” He groaned. “I have to share, don’t I?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I don’t...I want to keep the bond.”

“Then, I suppose that’s what you have to do.”

Anakin steeled himself and delved deep into his memories..

_ When he met Obi-wan for the first time, shaking his hand over Qui-gon’s body. This was the second Jedi he had ever seen, but he felt different than Qui-gon. Where the master had felt warm, Obi-wan felt...comfortable, even if he barely knew him. _

_ At Qui-gon’s funeral where Obi-wan had sent calming wave after calming wave towards him, even before their training bond was created. Obi-wan was in immense pain but he was still trying to take care of him.  _

_ Glimpsing Obi-wan’s reassuring face moments before he ventured into the cave at Illum. He couldn’t waste time, he only had a few hours before the door froze shut again, but he still looked back. Obi-wan’s smile was all he needed to keep going.  _

_ One of their first missions together, chasing down pirates on Florrum. Obi-wan had fallen into a pit of gundarks. Anakin had distracted them so he could get out. The pride in his eyes made Anakin swell with joy.  _

_ Sparring with Ferus Olin when he was a padawan. He had always felt separate from the other members of his class but his rivalry with Ferus was particularly potent. Anakin lost that fight but Obi-wan’s words after had always rung in his ears. He won because he kept control. He didn’t let his emotions cloud his judgment for the first time. That was a win.  _

_ The first time he had nearly beaten Obi-wan in a duel. He still lost, but had tasted victory. He knew he would find it eventually. Obi-wan told him he awaited the day eagerly _

_ When Master Plo Koon had taken Obi-wan and Anakin on an assignment. He realized he liked Master Koon enough, but no one was like his master.  _

_ Obi-wan sending calming waves at him in the elevator ride to see Padme for the first time in ten years. His words were teasing but his Force presence was reassuring.  _

_ The fear that rocked him when he saw Obi-wan’s transmission from Geonosis. The panic when he realized he didn’t know if Obi-wan was dead or alive. _

_ Obi-wan’s firm grip on his shoulder when he metal arm was attached. The pain was overwhelming, but if he held on to the pressure of Obi-wan touch he could stand to bare it.  _

_ The terror, the devastation, the outrage of the Hardeen op. But his uncontrollable joy when he realized Obi-wan was not dead afterall. Like the world made sense again.  _

_ Everytime Obi-wan and Anakin blurred the lines of partners to become best friends and brothers. _

_ Everytime Obi-wan acted as much Ahsoka’s master as Anakin was.  _

_ Everytime Anakin’s plans succeeded because Obi-wan had faith in him.  _

_ Everytime he was sure Obi-wan had found out about his secret marriage; everytime he didn’t say a word.  _

_ When Obi-wan came back from Mandalore, changed. They hadn’t spoken that night, but their silence was louder than anything either could say.  _

_ Ignoring Palpatine and hoisting Obi-wan over his shoulders. Refusing to leave his master, his brother, his friend to die.  _

_ Wondering, like every time they parted, if Obi-wan leaving for Utapau would be the last time they saw each other.  _

_ Pledging his loyalty to Palpatine where he fought to keep his thoughts solely on saving Padme and not on Obi-wan. _

_ Marching on the Temple and agonizing over whether he would have the strength to kill Obi-wan too.  _

_ Saving the younglings because it was the right thing to do...and because he knew he would lose Obi-wan and Padme completely if he didn’t. _

_ Nearly retching when he saw Obi-wan’s silhouette appear on Padme’s ship. He cowardly redirected his fury towards her instead of at himself. Now he would have to try to destroy his master, his family.  _

_ The battle, trying to keep himself alive and haphazardly turn Obi-wan to his side.  _

_ ‘You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you.’ _

_ ‘I HATE YOU!’  _

_ He didn’t mean it. He could never mean it.  _

_ Sensing Obi-wan again on Tatooine. How he had fought the voice, not Qui-gon but himself, that told him it felt like coming home.  _

_ The past two months, where Anakin had felt closer to himself than he had since he was a kid, even in those brief moments of serenity throughout the war.  _

They pulled themselves out, even more exhausted than before.

Obi-wan had always had strong emotions, despite what some people believed. But Anakin...Anakin felt deeper and more encompassing than any other being Obi-wan had ever met. He had always thought it was just Anakin’s particular connection to the Force that caused his emotions to project so loudly, but apparently he was wrong. His emotions were just...like that. What he sensed on a daily basis was only a fraction of what was going on in Anakin’s mind. He could not fathom how Anakin had survived being a Jedi for so long. 

Their practice of releasing one’s emotions into the Force worked for nearly every Jedi. Obi-wan had always had more difficulty than others, more resistance to letting go of attachments. He knew Quinlan Vos, regardless of whatever he told people, just never tried. Anakin had tried so hard for so long to let go of his emotions, but Obi-wan could see now that would be impossible. He was just who he is. He felt everything too deeply, joy and loss, pride and grief, peace and pain. 

All of those years of drilling Anakin on releasing his emotions...Anakin had been doing his best. Obi-wan just couldn’t see that. 

“Wow...okay.” Anakin said finally. His face screwed up into a frown. “The bond still isn’t complete.”

Obi-wan grunted in affirmation. He was right. The bond was stronger than ever before. Stronger even than it had been at their best moments back in the day, but there were still strands that were disconnected. Even with the strength in the other cords of their bond, the weakness in the disconnected ones had the potential to break the entire system.

“It’s the secret you’re keeping isn’t it?” Anakin said, giving a side eye. “Your memories shut off suddenly when you were sending them to me. It wouldn’t be keeping the bond from completing unless they had something to do with me.” He reasoned. 

Obi-wan purposely avoided his gaze. Anakin looked so eager, so much like his oldest friend that he couldn’t stand to look him in the eyes. 

“Obi-wan, that’s the only way the bond is going to form completely. You said you’d tell me when I was ready. I’m ready now.” He grinned as earnestly as a child.

“Anakin…” Obi-wan trailed off, closing his eyes, trying to find some sort of peace. “What I am going to show you...you may not forgive me for keeping it a secret.”

“I will,” he said quickly. “I promise.”

“Just...just keep an open mind.”

* * *

_ Obi-wan arrived on the landing platform to Threepio attempting to lift Padme onto her ship. He intervened, taking the heavily pregnant women in his arms.  _

* * *

_ Then she was in a medcenter room, alive but her breathing was heavy and strangled.  _

_ “Medically she’s completely healthy,” A droid said. “For reasons we can’t explain, we are losing her.” _

_ “She’s dying?” Obi-wan asked in confusion. _

_ “We don’t know why. She had lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies.” _

_ “Babies?” Bail asked. _

_ “She’s carrying twins.” The droid explained.  _

* * *

  
  


_ Padme was screaming, crying, begging for release. Obi-wan gripped her hand, trying to offer her some semblance of support. _

_ Crying erupted from somewhere in the room. A baby was placed in Obi-wan’s arms. _

_ “Luke.” Padme murmured. She placed her hand to his cheek before another wave hit her.  _

_ Another round of crying spread through the room, this time from a little girl in the droids possession.  _

_ “It’s a girl.” Obi-wan said.  _

_ “Leia.” Padme said, her strength already fading. “Obi-wan…” Her words were even more labored than before. “There’s good in him...I know...I know there’s still…” Her head lagged to the side, the energy completed drained from her.  _

_ “She’s still alive, but her vitals are dropping.” The droid said, handing the girl off to Bail.  _

_ Just then, Yoda materialized at Obi-wan’s side.  _

_ “Not natural, this is.” _

_ “Yes, master.” Obi-wan agreed, rocking the newborn boy in his arms.  _

_ “Surrounding her, something sinister is. Fight it off, we must.” _

_ They both reached out into the Force, enclosing Padme in a barrier the likes of which had not seen before. A cocoon of sorts, not dissimilar to the healing trances used in the Jedi Temple.  _

_ The Force was...unnaturally quiet. Not as crowded as it had been with thousands of Jedi before that day. But perhaps that was a blessing in this case. It seemed almost eager to help, intent on keeping the balance as best it could.  _

_ On the outskirts of Obi-wan’s senses he felt something new lending their strength. The babies, both so bright and innocent in the Force, sent warm waves towards their dying mother. They latched onto the Jedi’s actions and mimicked them, even if they had no conscious idea what they were doing. They were minutes old, but this was as instinctual to them as breathing.  _

_ “She’s coming back.” Bail said incredulously.  _

_ Padme’s chest began to pulse steadily again and color seemed to return to her cheeks.  _

* * *

_ “Yoda’s right.” Padme said. _

_ “Huh? Really?” Obi-wan asked, pulling his gaze away from the sleeping baby on his lap.  _

_ “They’d be safer if they were separated.” Padme’s eyes were glazed with tears. “They’ll be safer away from me.” _

_ “Padme…” _

_ “Obi-wan.” She looked up at him, her stare resolute. “It’s what needs to be done.” _

* * *

_ “Do you have a plan?” Bail asked them both _

_ “Tatooine,” Obi-wan said. Luke was nestled in his arms. “He hates that rock.” _

_ “Anakin had family there that Vader would never think to contact. I know them. They’ll take Luke and keep him safe.” Padme said. “Are you sure about this, Bail? You’ll always have a target on your back.” Padme had Leia. She was clutching her against her chest, savoring every second she had left with her.  _

_ “I promise, Padme. She will be loved. No harm will come to her.” Bail accepted Leia as Padme placed her in his caring arms. “We will tell her everyday about you, how brave her mother was.” _

_ “No.” Padme said sharply. “The less she knows, the safer she is. You can tell her...tell her that her birth parents loved her but needed to go away. Raise her as your own.” _

_ “But what about--” _

_ “Please.” Padme said. _

_ Bail smiled grimly. “Well, be safe my old friend.” Bail reached out gripped Obi-wan’s arm. “May the Force be with you.” _

_ “And with you. May we meet again one day.” _

* * *

_ “Why me?” Beru Lars asked. Luke was in her embrace now.  _

_ “Because you have a good heart, Beru. I know you will love him completely.” Padme said. She seemed even more tired than she had been in the midst of labor. _

_ Owen joined them as they walked outside.  _

_ Padme placed a kiss on her son’s forehead and then turned away, tears streaking down her face. _

* * *

_ They stood at the edge of the Lars’ property, watching Owen and Beru cradle Luke.  _

_ “You’ll stay? Please.” She begged Obi-wan. _

_ “Padme…” _

_ “No! You said you didn’t want to raise him and I understood that. I respected that. But I just gave my baby to complete strangers. My other child is a galaxy away being raised as another woman’s daughter--” _

_ “You asked--” _

_ “I know I asked!” She erupted. “I know this was my choice! I know I can’t go back now! I know I made this happen, it’s just…I need you to watch over him. I trust Owen and Beru to love him and raise him right, but I can’t just leave him. And I can’t be near because then I wouldn’t be able to stay away from him. You need to protect him, Obi-wan, you need to. Promise me,” She gripped his hand. “Promise me you’ll protect him.” _

_ “I promise.” _

* * *

_ Then Ahsoka came with Leia in tow. Her eyes shown the same way her mother’s had the last time they were face to face, with pain and sorrow and loss.  _

_ He had seen Luke a number of times in the last five years, Beru often insisted on bringing him leftovers, but he was still shocked by how much he resembled his father.  _

_ The Force exploded when Luke and Leia reunited. Just for an instant, not enough for anyone else to notice, not even Ahsoka. She didn’t know how it had felt when they were babies. Like the Force was perfectly balanced just in the room they were in. Like the universe had righted itself inside their little bubble. _

_ Vader arrived and all he could think about was getting the twins to safety, returning them to their mother.  _

_ And then they were gone. Flown far away to safety and he could rest. _

* * *

Obi-wan opened his eyes to Anakin's. For as long as he lived he would never forget the look in them in the moments after...everything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops...my hand slipped. Lowkey have had this written for like three weeks and just haven't had the chance to edit it. Sorry I've been MIA for a while. There's has been a lot going on with school and life. Ugh...life.


	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last chapter's bombshell, Anakin comes to terms with everything he has believed for the last five years being turned on its head.

The moment their minds disconnected Anakin was on his feet. His eyes were wide with confusion and anger and his face drained of all it’s color.

“Two months.” His voice was dangerously low. “You kept this from me for TWO MONTHS!”

“Anakin, wait, think about this--” His words were cut off by an invisible hand wrapping around his windpipe.

For the first time in two months, Anakin’s eyes were a sickening, glowing yellow. 

“Anakin , st--” He rasped but Anakin’s fist closed further, until there was almost no air making its way to his lungs. 

He pulled frantically at the bond which was miraculously still intact. It seemed in Anakin’s fury he had neglected to close down his side of the bond. 

Obi-wan sent memories down the cords, of their apprenticeship, of Padme, of the twins. He racked his brain for something, grasping at every positive thing he could find. 

Suddenly, he fell to the ground. The invisible force that had held him up released. 

Anakin was standing before him, breathing heavily. His eyes were shut tightly and his face was screwed up with concentration. Through the Force he was a supernova, a blinding whorl of dark and light, of good and bad. Obi-wan reached out mentally towards him. Anakin was fighting the dark incursion battling for his soul. That was good. He was trying. 

Obi-wan managed to find the eye of the storm, a single piece of safeground in a violent maelstrom. Obi-wan was familiar with this sanctuary, this brilliant spiral of green and blue and white. He had helped Anakin build protections around it, once when he was nine and then again just a few weeks ago. 

He placed a metaphysical hand on the center, sending strength to the glowing orb within him. It was like placing your hand on a frosted window. Just the warmth of it starts to melt the entire sheath. 

Every person had this center, this place that was truly, utterly them. What existed around it was what the world made, how every person and experience had affected them; the core was eternal and consistent. Anakin’s center had always been surrounded by wild and unpredictable emotions; even when he was a child, but it was strong and bright. He had been so affected by loss and fear that everything surrounding him had always felt hostile. But his core was safe, secure, untouchable. The only ones allowed into that space had been his mother, Obi-wan, Padme, and Ahsoka. Even Palpatine hadn’t been allowed to venture there. That was what Sidious had intended to corrupt, what he wanted to seize control over. Obi-wan had stopped him once before, now he had to stop Vader from doing the same. 

_ Anakin. _ He whispered through the bond.  _ Come back, please.  _

Almost immediately he could see the change. The tension in his shoulders seemed to dissipate and the crinkles around his eyes softened. 

“Sorry, master.” Anakin choked out. “I lost--I lost--um--”

“Please,” Obi-wan said desperately. “Please, don’t apologize. That was far too big a secret to keep from you.”

Anakin chuckled cynically, his eyes still closed. “I thought your secret was more along the lines of the location of the rebels or Jedi survivors, not…”

“I’m sorry I did it, but it was not my secret to keep.”

His brow furrowed. “But you told me anyway.”

“She’ll understand.”

Anakin's face jerked up and his eyes flew open at the mention of his wife. 

Blue. They were blue. They weren’t a clear blue like Obi-wan knew they could be. They were still clouded with confusion and tinged with unnatural light, but they were blue. Just barely blue. 

“She’s alive?” He confirmed, his voice twisted with tension.

Obi-wan nodded. “Last I heard from her she was leading the Rebellion, trying to be Bail’s feet on the ground.”

Anakin’s face turned to anguish as the reality of this information hit him fully. “The child...the  _ children. _ That was who Ahsoka was protecting on Tatooine. Leia…” His eyes widened. “She was the Organas’ child, the princess Ahsoka saved. Oh my…” He rocked on his feet, fighting to keep his balance, both physically and emotionally. “Luke was living on Tatooine, with Owen and his wife. Oh,  _ Force _ .”

“Anakin...I know this must be difficult--”

“DIFFICULT!” He roareed, his emotions exploding out into the Force. “I spent the last five years thinking my wife and child were dead and  _ blaming _ myself for all of it...and then...and then they’re just ALIVE. They’re Alice and I want to be overjoyed, but I have been spending the last five years blaming myself for something that didn’t happen. I’m pissed to hell about that! I am pissed at you for not telling me and not TRUSTING me enough to tell me!” He jabbed an accusing finger at Obi-wan. “I’m pissed at myself that I drove her so far away that she never reached out! She never tried to come back or even tell me that she was alive. That she was so scared of me and the man I had kriffing pledged my life to that she felt the need to separate our children! That I’ve been sitting here funneling information to Ahsoka when now I’m learning that Padme’s probably the one on the other end.” He was practically vibrating now, and the room was too. The table and chairs had begun to rock and the metal sheets lining the walls were trembling. 

“I want to be mad at you and her and everyone but I can’t because it’s my karking fault. I kriffed up! I destroyed my life. I ruined every good thing I’ve ever had in my life. I abandoned Ahsoka, I tried to kill you, and I lost my wife and children, only I didn’t. They were just running from me, all of you were running from ME. I somehow convinced myself that I could come back from this, but I was karking wrong! I’m ruined! There’s nothing left. Padme wants nothing to do with me and my children are better off without me!”

“Anakin...Anakin!” Obi-wan grabbed his flailing arms. He had seen his friend in every state imaginable, but he had never seen Anakin so distraught. The ship itself seemed to shake underneath their feet. “Think, help me think. You didn’t abandon Ahsoka, you were the only one who tried to do anything. You didn’t kill me. You tried the first time, but then you didn’t when you had the chance. Padme wasn’t running from  _ you _ . She was running from Palpatine and Vader, who isn’t here right now, right?”

“Right.” Anakin sputtered through thick, hot tears. The floor was no longer quaking, but Obi-wan could sense the tension in the air, as if the universe’s molecules were wound tightly, reading to explode. 

“Anakin, breathe. Please remember to breathe.”

The younger man’s face was bright red and turning purple in places. He was trying to hold back from destroying the ship, it seemed. Sometimes Obi-wan wondered about Anakin’s strength. While his own control was questionable and he had never been very attuned to the workings of the living Force, he had incredible raw power. If he was let loose with no inhibitions...Obi-wan feared what would become of the galaxy. 

“Luke and Leia are healthy. They’re safe and with Ahsoka, and hopefully they made it to Padme too. She didn’t separate them just to keep them away from you. She didn’t want them getting caught up in the Rebellion--”

“They already--”

“I know, and I’m sure she’s dealing with that right now, but you need to calm down. We need Anakin right, not Vader. You want to be Anakin for Padme and your kids.” He reminded him, wrapping his arms around Anakin’s forearms to keep him steady. “You know as well as I do that if you go down that path again, I will have to kill you and you will never see them again. You understand?”

Anakin stared at him, stunned at his bluntness. “I understand. Get your hands off of me.” He wriggled in his master’s grasp.

Obi-wan released him compliantly. They staggered away from each other.

“You’d really kill me?” Anakin asked, emotion rising in his voice.

He sighed. “Now that you know, the stakes are higher. It’s not just my life on the line if you go full Vader or if Palpatine somehow gets into your mind.” Obi-wan had an uncompromising look in his eyes. “Anakin, I would go to the ends of the galaxy for you, but if it’s a choice between bringing you back again and saving the twins, I would not hesitate to kill you.”

Slowly, Anakin’s glare lessened. The energy surrounding him had flared at the subject of Obi-wan killing him, but was now calming. Obi-wan could almost see the thoughts racing through Anakin’s mind, turning over every memory Obi-wan had granted him of the twins. 

“Thank you. If I...I can’t be that...thing again. Not as long as I live. Luke and Leia...they are more important than anything else.” He said, looking Obi-wan in the eye. 

Obi-wan hesitated, unsure of what to say next. “It’s part of why I didn’t tell you earlier.” He finally blurted out.

“Why else didn’t you?” Anakin asked quietly, his face still contorted with discovery and pain. 

“You needed to come back on your own.” Obi-wan supplied. It had been difficult to see it himself in the first place, why he was keeping it from Anakin, but now it was clear. “You needed to see what you’ve done and come back without using Padme and the twins as a crutch. I  _ thought _ you had done that, but I figured repairing the bond was worth the risk.”

“I did! I did…” Anakin lowered his gaze to the ground, glaring a hole into the floor. 

_ It was worth the risk.  _

Anakin’s voice resounded in his head louder than it ever had before. Louder than when he was a young boy with very little control. It was deafening, echoing through his mind like a siren. 

_ Sorry, I didn’t mean to... _ Force _ , that was obnoxious.  _ Anakin said equally as loud through the bond. 

Obi-wan neglected to speak through the bond as it was apparent there were some...transmission issues going on, but managed to send reassuring swells towards him. 

“I think this may take some getting used to.” Obi-wan said, crossing his arms in front of him.

“Wow,” Anakin rubbed the back of his head. “That’s...loud.”

He nodded, unable to say much more on the subject. 

“So the twins...Luke and Leia, they’re safe with Ahsoka.” Anakin repeated, confirming the information for the upteenth time. Obi-wan supposed it still seemed unreal. 

“Yes,” Obi-wan said, scanning him up and down. His hair was frazzled but his face had returned to a normal color. And his eyes. They were a safe, gentle shade of blue like the Tatooian sky on a clear day. They were swelling with unshed tears. As the hostility in Anakin’s aura faded it was replaced with longing and joy and hope.

“Obi-wan,” Anakin began. “Can you tell me about them?”

He smiled. “Of course.”

* * *

They had spoken for hours about Luke and Leia. Obi-wan recalled everything he had observed from Luke over the last few years. Every bit of him that seemed to come from Anakin and the mountains that seemed to come from Padme. He had less to tell about Leia. Their brief acquaintance had been when the girl was frozen in shock and terror. 

“She was rather quiet when I met her but...that had been after a difficult few days.”

Anakin’s eyes widened. “You met her after Alderaan?” He confirmed.

Obi-wan nodded. 

“Oh.” Guilt filled the bond. Anakin hadn’t authorized the event himself, that had been Palpatine, and he hadn’t directly led it, that had been Tarkin, but he had been involved. He had marched on the palace. If Ahsoka had gotten there a few minutes later or if their ship had failed...Anakin didn’t want to think about what he would have done to his five-year-old daughter. 

“All is well.” Obi-wan said, sensing his thoughts. “That time is over.”

Anakin dug his fingernails into his palm. It was a habit he had taken up when he was younger, in order to keep himself from exploding, in order to punish himself. It was why he had worn gloves all throughout the Clone War; otherwise, his hands would have webs of scars across the palms. 

He turned the images Obi-wan had offered over and over in his mind, memorizing every detail of his children’s faces. They both looked a lot like his mom, with Leia’s hair and Luke’s chin dimple. To him, they were flawless. He had only known about them for a few hours and Obi-wan’s memories were not always clear, but he knew they were perfect. There was nothing they could ever do to make him think otherwise. 

As he zeroed in every freckle and dimple, a thought crossed his mind. A forgotten image of Padme reading to two children. 

“I saw them.” He said, awestruck. 

“Hmmm?”

“I saw them,” He said louder, his voice shaking. “In a dream. With Padme. I’ve had so many dreams about Padme and the child, but this last time...it was them. I thought they were just images my mind generated, but...it was them. I saw their faces.”

Obi-wan turned to him, shock evident in his expression. “How long have you been having these dreams?”

Anakin shrugged. “I mean...I’ve had prophetic dreams before but…” His mind wandered, skimming through the vague memories of dreams he had had over the last five years. “They’ve been there before. I’ve...dreamed of them before. When they were younger I think. I just thought they were like every other dream I had of what my kid would look like but...I guess it was actually them.”

He recalled a dark haired toddler wobbling into the arms of a faceless figure and a blue-eyed baby giggling uncontrollably. He had always thought it had been him or Padme just out of view, but it seemed it had actually been Leia’s adoptive parents and Luke’s aunt and uncle.

_ Someone else was raising my child. Someone else had rocked them to sleep and dried their tears. They won’t recognize me. They don’t even know I exist. How could Padme give them up? How could she just abandon them? Why didn’t she come to me? Why didn’t I sense them? How could-- _

“Anakin.” Obi-wan said sharply. “Your thoughts betray you.”

“Yes, master.” He sighed. He wasn’t sure exactly when Obi-wan had become ‘master’ again, but he didn’t really care. 

“She didn’t have many options.” Obi-wan explained unsolicited. “The days after the rise of the Empire were...difficult.”

“I understand.” He really didn’t want to get into it with Obi-wan. It was a conversation to be had with his wife once they…

Rage flared within him as realization dawned. 

“Palpatine.” He growled.

“Is he back?” Obi-wan blinked.

“No.” Anakin ground out. “He lied to me. He told me I killed Padme but I didn’t. She survived.”

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, considering his next words carefully. “What you did to her certainly didn’t help matters but her fading strength wasn’t your fault.” He shivered, not excited to be retelling that time. “The medical droids couldn’t explain it but Yoda and I discovered it felt as if someone was draining her. If it weren’t for the children...we never would have been able to get her back.”

“It was him, he was trying to kill her.” Anakin said with certainty, glaring a hole into the wall behind Obi-wan's head.

His eyes widened. “You’re sure?”

Anakin nodded stiffly, his knuckles bright white. “He was trying to teach me the technique, but apparently not everyone has that gift.”

Obi-wan smiled grimly. “Well...he failed.”

“Yeah.” 

They fell into comfortable, if tense, silence. 

“I’m going to kill him.” He says definitively. Obi-wan did not argue. 

“But this changes nothing.” Anakin spoke again after a moment, rising to his feet. “We go ahead with the plan and follow Piett’s coordinates. If a planet was removed from the Imperial record, they must be hiding something big.”

Obi-wan bit his lip. “Are you sure? Now that you know we could leave. Contact Ahsoka and find a way out.”

“No.” Anakin dragged a hand through his hair and sunk back into his chair. He had let it grow in the last two months but it was still shorter than he preferred. Palpatine had insisted that he keep it close cut for training purposes, just like the Jedi had required for padawans. It was just another unconscious symbol of his status, something he was trying to break away from. “I need...I can’t come back empty handed.” He resolved. 

“You won’t be--” Obi-wan began but Anakin cut him off.

“This is important. I sense it.”

The older Jedi raised his hands in surrender. He knew not to cross Anakin in a moment like this but he didn’t want him to do anything rash. “If you’re certain.”

He shot a look towards Obi-wan. “I am. I want to...I need to...We’ll probably get busted on this one anyway.” He waved a dismissive hand but Obi-wan sensed there was nothing dismissive about his reasoning. 

“Anakin--”

“I’m going to bed.” He stood suddenly. “There’s a lot to...deal with.”

Obi-wan hesitated but nodded dutifully. “Tomorrow though...we need to talk about what happens next.”

He stopped in the doorway, glancing back once more at Obi-wan. 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did that chapter justice. It was not easy to write. All of the stuff about the Force and person's core is kind of based off of canon and other people's interpretations but I came up with a lot of it myself. There is one chapter left in part 2 that will be some time later this week. 
> 
> This is by far the longest fic I've ever written. There's a lot of factors that have gone into making it this far (good plot, continued muse, lots of material, a confluence of events that gave me extra time) but above all its you guys. The readers, the reviewers, the kudos-ers. You make my day. I wouldn't have made it this far without your support and interest in my writing. So thank you. You've made this story what it is.


	14. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude into the dreams of the Skywalker twins.

Parsecs away, Leia Organa awoke with a start. Her heart was beating wildly. She didn’t always have vivid dreams, and this one wasn’t  _ bad  _ really, except for some parts, but it was still strange. She also never really remembered her dreams, except for a few important ones. She hadn’t told her new mommy yet, but the first time she had seen her face it was in a dream. She thought it was a memory but she had learned that was impossible because her mommy had given her to her mamma and pappa when she was very little baby. And because Luke didn’t remember their mommy from when they were babies. 

Luke was her new favorite person. He had been since they met on the desert planet with Ben. She loved her mommy, she really did, but Luke was her favorite. She loved Ashla and liked Aunt Beru and Uncle Ben, but nobody compared to Luke. He made her feel fuzzy inside, like he was a part of her that was missing. He made her laugh better than anyone else when she felt super sad and liked to help her play pranks on Uncle Owen. She knew he was special. He was her other half.

But he could also be whiny and he was  _ very  _ bad at lying so she tried to not wake him up. He would want Mommy or Aunt Beru to come and tuck them in again and then he would tell them all about her dream. She didn’t want Mommy to get scared so she stayed perfectly still, trying to sort through her crowded head.

Her dream had started out okay. She was playing in the garden next to her house on Alderaan. She knew it was a palace, but it had always just been her house. There wasn’t much more to it. The sun was shining brightly, making the flowers glittery and pretty, when the light changed direction suddenly. She wasn’t on Alderaan anymore but it was no less beautiful. 

She was sitting in sand and she hated sand, but it wasn’t like the course, rocky sand around the pond near her house. It was soft and cool and smooth. The water next to her swayed back and forth and behind it there were beautiful hills. They weren’t topped with snow like the ones next to her house, but they were covered in every shade of green she could ever imagine. 

There was laughter somewhere in the distance. She looked up to see two people chasing each other across the sand. The man was chasing the woman who was smiling back at him. She couldn’t see her face but his was lit up. 

But then the scene changed before she could get a good look at them. The sand under her knees got annoying and rough and scratchy and the sun got too hot. There was a ship in front of her and a town sprouting from the sand. The ship was dirty and broken and angry and there were people being loaded off of it. She knew from Luke that it was a ground transport, not designed for atmosphere. 

The people were of all species and shapes but mostly human and Twi’lek. She didn’t know why but her vision tunneled on one woman in the center of the mass. Everything seemed to revolve around her and a little boy in her grip. She was pretty in a warm sort of way, like her nannies at home. The boy kind of looked like Luke with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Not like her with her stupid brown hair and stupid brown eyes...but her mommy had hair like hers and this woman had eyes like hers so maybe it wasn’t so bad. 

He was crying, the boy. The woman, who Leia guessed was his mother, had wound her arms tightly around his shoulders but was keeping herself upright. Her head was high and unyielding, also like her nannies at home. 

The people were lined up by a bunch of scary looking guys. The mother kept her hands on the boy’s shoulders even when people tried to pull them apart. A fat bug looking thing floated up to them. He was a...toy...toydarian, she remembered. One of the scary guys growled something in a language she didn’t understand and then the woman spoke. She was speaking in that same language but her voice sounded sweet, like mommy’s did. The toydarian nodded and the woman and boy were pulled forward.

And the scene changed. 

The boy was replaced with a girl on a throne. Leia knew instantly who she was because she had just learned about her before leaving Alderaan. Queen Amidala. The teenaged queen of Naboo who saved the planet from some sort of trading problem. Her face was painted white with red dots and she had on a big headdress. The makeup and costume masked most of her face but Leia could see she was beautiful beneath her even expression and wide eyes. 

Before she could see much more it changed again. This time she was flying through the air in a starship. Luke was the one who liked to learn about them, not her, but she knew enough to say they weren’t really flying, more like crashing. Beside her was a man with light brown hair and a beard. He had a frown on his face but Leia knew the look in his eyes wasn’t sad. He looked like Mommy did when Luke and Leia play a really funny prank on Uncle Owen and she doesn’t want to laugh but she still thinks it's funny. 

The person in the copilot’s seat in front of her was a Togruta, she thought. There were small Lekku sticking up over the chair but they were very short so the person must be young. Another man was sitting in the pilot’s seat diagonal from her. His hair was golden, not really blonde or brown but both. It fell to his shoulders, almost as long as hers. He was grinning widely and laughing. His laugh brought a funny feeling into her stomach, kind of like the feeling she got when she first met Luke. It felt happy and warm. They were falling, crashing, but he didn’t seem worried. The pilot seemed to be having fun and his passengers did too, even if they didn’t want him to know. 

And then she was standing in front of a fire, watching something burn. There were people surrounding it, their eyes lit up by the flames. Her gaze zeroed in on two of the people, a boy, a little older than her, and a young man, barely older than Uncle Owen. The man placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and squeezed. It made her miss her pappa. That was how he said goodbye to his friends. 

And she was sitting next to another girl, a classroom, she was pretty sure. She looked like her, with brown hair and eyes and a curious face. The girl’s hand shot up into the air and she whooped in excitement. 

And she was walking through a crowd of men in white all with the same face. Their uniforms looked like stormtroopers. She knew she should be scared of them but she wasn’t. They were smiling and talking easily. Their faces were mostly the same, but each of their smiles were different. 

And she was standing in an arena facing down a scary, purple beast. A woman was standing on the top of a long pole sticking in the ground, fending off the animal. She wanted to help her, but it looked like she had it handled. 

And a big black monster was looking over a crowd, watching as a bunch of people parade down a street. They all looked sad, crying and frowning, and it was rainy and foggy. The man’s face was covered by a terrible mask that looked like a skull but for some reason Leia knew he was sad too. Even sadder than the people below. 

And then she was next to a lake on a very pretty terrace. There was a woman in white and a man in robes holding hands. For the first time, she recognized them. This was the pilot and the woman in the arena. They looked so happy. They looked so excited. 

And then the woman’s stomach was round and the man was rubbing circles into it. 

And the man’s face was lit up with red and blue light and there were sticks of light flying around. 

And a big, beautiful building was burning. 

And the bearded man was yelling.

And the Togruta was leaving.

And the men in white were dying. 

And the man was crying.

And then she woke up. 

* * *

Luke tried not to move when he woke up. He was supposed to be sleeping and he didn’t want to wake his sister up. They had two beds, technically, but they slept better when they were together so his mommy pushed them together so they could be closer. 

His mommy. His  _ first _ mommy. He knew Leia had another mommy or a “Mamma” as she called her. She said it quickly like “mu-ma” but they both called their new mom “mommy.” He still called Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen: Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, and now Leia called them that too. Leia’s friend Ashla was now Aunt Ashla. Mr. Jarrus was Kanan. Cato was Cato but he called Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen just Beru and Owen...or mama and dada when he was sleepy. Mommy, Aunt Ashla, and Kanan called Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru Owen and Beru. Mommy called him sunshine and she called Leia sweetheart. Aunt Ashla called him Lulu when she was being funny. She called Leia princess when Leia was being snooty. 

Leia called him Lukie and he called her Lei-Lei. Artoo and Threepio stayed the same. And that was that.

He thought about all of this as he tried to push his dreams out of his mind. He always remembered his dreams even if he couldn’t describe them. They were usually just shapes and scenes that he couldn’t explain to anyone. He didn’t like it when he could. That meant they were different. 

It happened the first time he could remember a few months ago. He dreamed that Uncle Owen broke his foot fixing a moisturizer. He told Biggs about it because he could remember it. A week later, that exact thing that happened in his dream happened in real life. Uncle Owen had been stuck in bed for two weeks. He made Aunt Beru crazy. Luke then dreamed a krayt dragon came to their neighbor’s house and destroyed it. He told the air because he worried telling someone else would make it come true. It still came true. 

This dream was still different than the others, even if he could remember every bit of it. It had been a bunch of images, all cobbled together like one of the droids Uncle Owen had bought from the Jawas last year. It had been cheap and had broken after only a few days. 

In his dream he had been standing in the coldest place he had ever been. Once Aunt Beru had taken him out to see a meteor shower in the middle of the night at home.  _ That _ had been cold. _ Space _ was cold. This was...unreal. The ground was covered in a sheet of white stuff. He thought it was sand but it melted in his fingers. It was snow, he realized, just like Leia described. He was in a cave with thousands of glittering dots covering the walls. They seemed to glow brighter the closer he was to them and they were singing! There weren’t even any words but he felt like he had heard it before. In a memory so old he didn’t think it existed. 

The scene changed and he was standing on a big ship. At the helm of a star destroyer! An Executor-class star dreadnought, or super-class star destroyer. 19,000 meters, thirteen engine thrusters, a class 1 hyperdrive, with a top speed of 100 kilometers per hour. (Mommy found him a holo all about ships and their stats and he had watched everyday for the last month.) It was the type of ship he could only dream of and...well he was. With all of space stretching out before him. It was massive and beautiful and perfect. Standing beside him was a tall, black figure with a monstrous mask. He expected to be scared...but he wasn’t. The only feeling radiating from the being was a special kind of hope that made Luke feel all fuzzy inside. Beside him was a stormtrooper in a bright white suit. He has a helmet but for some reason Luke’s brain told him it was Old Ben. It was almost like he could see his face even if he couldn’t. 

And then everything came at once. He remembered seeing Aunt Ashla. Her face was angry and her hands were locked into handcuffs. She had a collar around her throat that was blinking really quickly. 

He was in a hangar, surrounded by grim faces, all clutching at each other. The strangest thing was all of the faces were the same. They were sharp but kind and somber but hopeful.

His Uncle Owen was standing next to a man with dark blonde hair and a scar running down his eye. He knew he didn’t know the man, but...it felt like he did. 

His mommy’s eyes flashed before him, filled with something he didn’t recognize. A baby was crying. It wasn’t a hungry cry (he knew what that sounded like because Aunt Beru sometimes helped people deliver babies). It sounded like a scared cry. 

A boy with black hair so dark it was almost blue brandished a glowing green stick. A terrifying monster with red and black skin and horns was roaring at the sky. A twi’lek with green skin flew through a blockade at full speed, flawlessly dodging TIE fighters. 

And a younger man with blonde hair and moles was climbing into a starfighter and Artoo was being hoisted into the ‘mech hole. And a woman with pretty buns was lifting her blaster. 

Everything came at once, swirling and spinning around in his head until it was almost too much.

And he woke up. 

* * *

“Luke?” Leia whispered.

“Yeah?” He flipped on his side to look at her.

“Are you okay?” 

He shook his head against the pillow.

She sighed. “Do you want me to get Mommy?”

“No, I don’t want her to get worried.”

“What’s wrong?”

He paused, rolling his tongue in his mouth. “I’m scared.”

“Of what?” She asked as she dragged the covers closer to her face.

“I don’t know.” He said. “I’m just scared. There was too much.”

“I know.” Leia said back to him. “I had a bad dream too. It was so loud. I’ve never...it felt weird.”

“Me too.”

He reached out to take her hand. Since they had known each other everything felt better. Being alone felt less scary because even when they were far away it felt like they were together. It hadn’t felt this way before they met. Before they knew each other that feeling of knowing someone else was with them even when they weren’t only happened every once in a while. They both knew they had seen each other before, almost in a dream, but their connection only seemed to grow the longer they were together. 

Luke snuggled closer to his sister, 

“Leia...Mommy said Ben isn’t coming back. When I asked where he went she said he became a part of the Force, just like Grammy.” 

“Uh-huh.”

“I don’t think that’s right.”

She didn’t answer for a second. “I think you’re right. I think Ben’s okay. I think he’s with someone okay.”

“Me too. The guy in the black suit.”

Leia’s eyes widened in the darkness. “You saw him too? He was  _ so  _ sad.”

He looked confused. “No he wasn’t. He was...I’m not sure but he wasn’t sad. Ben was with him.”

“Ben was?!” She said excitedly and maybe a little too loudly.

“Shhh!” He hissed, glancing up to make sure no one was coming to the door. “Yeah, and they were on a starship!”

“Ooooo, I saw a star ship too but I think it was crashing.”

“Well this was a big cruiser. 19,000 meters, thirteen eng--”

“Luke.” She said in a sing songy voice like Aunt Beru’s sometimes. When you got Luke started on star ships he would never stop. Mommy was still figuring it out but Aunt Beru knew to stop him quickly if they didn’t have the time to listen for an hour. 

He pouted. “Fine.” Then he yawned. “I don’t want to go to sleep again. What if everything comes back?”

“Well…” She pondered for a moment. She was scared too but she needed to be a good sister for her little brother (apparently he was born first but Aunt Ashla told her that Luke would need some looking after so she called him her little brother anyway). “I’ll be right there with you. We’re twins. We’re linked forever and ever. We can dream together.”

He looked at her skeptically. “How do we do that?”

“I--” She thought hard, curling her lip up in concentration. “We just hold on and think about each other, I think. Then we can be together in our dreams just like we are in real life.”

Luke brightened, tightening his grip on her hand. “Okay, let’s try it.”

* * *

Before he knew it Luke had sunken back into sleep. He was floating blissfully in the clouds. Flying without a ship, with everything he could imagine at his fingertips.

Suddenly the air got dense and windy again and he felt himself falling into another dream. Another scary, impossible, confusing dream where he could see everything and nothing. Just when he began to slip away, he felt Leia’s hand in his. She appeared in front of him, smiling wide. 

“I got you Lukie.”

He could tell she was also afraid. They both felt uneasy and uncomfortable. The dreams were bad and worse tonight for some reason. The Force, as Aunt Ashla had taught them it was called, felt wrong somehow. It felt loud and cloudy and  _ wrong. _

But as quickly as it came the fog began to clear. The cold and stormy world around them began to calm; only warm and quiet was left behind. Unlike their other dreams, this felt solid and secure. Leia’s hand was strong in his. She was clutching it so tightly that it felt like it would fall off. It felt more real than Luke’s other dreams, like he was really there instead of just watching a scene unfold. 

“I’ve been here before.” Leia said softly as everything came into focus. “In my other dream tonight.” 

The sun was warm on his skin. Not Tatooine-uncomfortably-burning-warm but like hug-warm. Over the edge of the railing was the biggest body of water Luke had ever seen. There was a pond near their apartment on Chandrila that Aunt Beru had taken them to once (it was the first time Aunt Beru had seen a pond before too) but this was even bigger and deeper. He couldn’t help but wonder what kind of secrets were hidden beneath the water. They were on a carved stone balcony. Vines crawled up the walls and railings and tiny flowers bloomed out of potted plants. 

Luke couldn’t speak; he was in awe of the beauty, the serenity surrounding him. Every bit of terror inside of him disappeared and, for the first time since he left Tatooine, he felt completely at peace. 

“Hello.” Leia said.

Luke turned towards what Leia was looking at. A man with short brown hair and sky blue eyes with a scar running down his cheek was watching them carefully. He wasn’t smiling exactly. It was almost like he was frozen in time even though Luke could see his chest rising as he breathed. His mouth was open an inch and his eyes were glazed over in wonder. Luke imagined it was how he had looked when he was staring at the water. 

“Hello.” The man said finally. His mouth had curled into a small grin. “Luke and Leia.” He said their names in a special way, like he was telling a secret. 

“Hi.” Luke offered, copying the man’s grin. “Is this your place?” He spread his hands towards the water.

The man moved forward, breaking the illusion that he was stuck in place. “Sort of.” He said with a crooked smile. “This is my happy place. It’s where I go when I’m scared or sad. But it’s more like a memory. The real place was actually my wife’s.”

“I like it.” Luke said matter-of-factly.

“Me too.” The man laughed. His eyes crinkled when he laughed. 

Luke pulled his hand away from Leia, moving towards the man like a magnetic force was pulling him. 

“You know our names.” 

“Luke.” Leia whined, grabbing him again. 

He glanced back at her. “It’s okay. I know him, I think.” He looked at the man again. “He was in my dream talking to Uncle Owen. I think he...I think he was talking to Ben too.” Luke’s eyes widened as he realized he recognized the feeling bursting in his heart. “He’s the man in the black suit.”

Leia looked thoroughly unconvinced. “Really?”

“You saw me in a dream?” The man asked quietly. His voice was strangled, kind of like Mommy’s had been when she saw them for the first time. “In a black suit?”

Luke nodded with conviction, grinning happily. “You know Ben?”

The man blinked. “Ben…? Oh! You mean Obi-wan...Yes, I know Ben.”

“My mommy says Ben was one of her best friends but he had to go away and become a part of the Force.” Luke explained.

“Well…” The man started, still gazing at them with a special look in his eyes. “Ben did have to go away but he’s not a part of the Force. He’s just staying with me for a little bit.”

“Did you need help? Aunt Beru says we go to Ben when we really need help.”

His eyes softened. “Yeah...I needed Ben’s help.”

“Who are you?” Leia asked abruptly.

“Leia!” Luke scolded her for her sharp tone. 

“It’s alright Luke. It’s good that Leia is cautious.” The man said. “You can call me...Ani.”

“I’m Luke and this is my sister Leia.” The blond haired boy exclaimed brightly. Leia nodded slowly. “It’s nice to meet you Ani.”

The man’s face brightened. “It’s nice to meet you too, Luke. And you too, Leia.” 

“Did you bring us here?” Leia asked, staring at him with a watchful eye. 

“Yes,” Ani smiled lightly. He looked a lot like Mommy when he smiled at them. Like he was seeing more than anyone else could. “I don’t know how it happened but you ended up sharing the same mindspace. When you found each other in the Force it started pulling you in two opposite directions. I’ve never seen something like that happen before. I have to ask my ma…” He trailed off, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. “Nevermind...uh...when I sensed you two struggling I pulled you into my mindspace.” Ani pointed towards the terrace and the water. “My happy place. I figured you would be okay here.”

“Thank you.” Leia muttered politely. 

Ani tilted his head in her directions and regarded her slowly. 

“I’m sorry, Leia. I didn’t mean to scare you. I know you shouldn’t talk to strangers.” His voice got quiet on the word ‘strangers.’ “But technically  _ you are _ the strangers. You’re in  _ my _ head.”

She pursed her lips. “I suppose.”

He laughed out loud at that. Luke joined in though he wasn’t really sure what Ani was laughing about. 

“You are just like--” He stopped suddenly. 

Luke wandered over to the railing and peered over the water. 

“Ani?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Can we go to sleep now?”

Ani raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you asleep now?”

Luke thought for a moment. “I don’t think so. We’re in your head, right? So maybe we’re not actually sleeping. I mean...we’re not actually in our bodies” 

“He’s right.” Leia took over smoothly. “Our brains are still working so we’re not really sleeping. I read that you can’t control your body in dreams, everything happens without your consent.” She pronounced the word very carefully, just like her tutor taught her. “But since we can move and walk and think in this dream, we’re not actually dreaming.”

Luke raised his arm and let it flop down again for dramatic effect.

Ani watched them with a dazed look. “I guess...I guess you’re right Leia. I never really thought about it that way. You aren’t actually dreaming, more like accidentally meditating.” He sighed. “I guess it’s time for you to really go back to sleep now.”

Leia’s face betrayed her as she deflated. “But what if the nightmares come back?”

He looked them hard in the eyes. “I’ll keep you safe. I promise.” Ani knelt down to their level. 

His sister glanced uncertainly but Luke had no hesitation. He hopped into Ani’s arms. 

Luke had only known about the Force for a few months and everyday a new thing about his strange new world made sense. He could now explain why he had immediately loved Leia. It was the Force that told him that they were meant to be near each other. It had been easy to trust his mommy when he first saw her because the Force told him it was okay. Whenever he was scared or confused the Force was there. And it was telling him now that Ani was safe, kind of like with Leia and mommy and even Ben and Aunt Ashla.

Leia's connection with the Force was different. Instead of reassuring, it was more like a warning system. She could always sense when someone was telling a lie or leaving something out of an explanation. It took her longer to trust but easier for her to know when someone was bad. She needed Luke to open her up. (The Force told him so.)

Eventually Leia crept forward and took Ani’s hand as well. She sank into the warm cocoon of Ani and her brother. They slid into a bundle on the ground, giggling and wrapped in the inexplicably warm embrace of their new friend. 

“I can’t wait to tell Mommy about you!” Luke exclaimed happily. 

Ani flinched. “Maybe don’t tell your mom about me. This’ll be our little secret.”

Leia snorted. “Luke’s a terrible liar. He always rats us out.”

“Oh.” Ani scratched his head. “You’ll help him, won’t you Lei? Please don’t tell anyone I visited you, okay?”

“Okay.” The twins said at the same time. 

They crinkled their noses when he laughed. Everybody found it funny when they jinxed but Luke and Leia didn’t get why. 

“You’ll keep the nightmares away?” Luke confirmed. 

He smiled once more. It seemed like whenever he smiled he was seeing something else, like he was sharing a secret. Leia liked it. 

“Of course. I’ll be right here. I’ll always be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end of part 2. I did not intend for that to happen it just kind of did. I started writing Luke and Leia's dreams and then Anakin somehow showed up there. If you haven't figured it out yet, Leia has a natural ability to see the past, as evidenced by her remembering Padme and Luke not, while Luke can see the future, explicitly shown in Empire Strikes Back. They both, from time to time, can see the present but it's less clear. 
> 
> School is off for the next couple of weeks due to coronavirus concerns. I'm not in a terribly dangerous area but my state is in the higher infection range for the US. So either I'm going to be posting way more often or barely at all, but don't worry about me. 
> 
> I'm behind on part 3 so it might take some time to get it out there. It's the hardest section, especially since I've been planning it for weeks, so I want to make sure it's perfect. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You feed my ego.


	15. The Adventures of Two Criminally Uninformed but Determined Clones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3:
> 
> Rex and Cody follow Ventress' lead to Serenno and get swept along on a wild ride.

For the first time in five years something seemed to be going right because they had made it as far as the servant’s entrance before all hell broke loose.

Rex had say, Serenno was not the worst place he’d ever been. For a former Seperatist planet it was rather natural, not corrupted by machinery and cities. He’s never actually been there before but the planet had popped a number of times in briefing reports. He always imagined the first time he saw it would be when they invaded, finally overtaking the powerful separatist stronghold. Rex and his general would march up to Dooku’s Palace and arrest him, finally putting an end to that dreaded war. 

Instead everything went to shit. Anakin had killed Dooku above Coruscant while Rex was a galaxy away on Mandalore. He had been beside Ahsoka when the news came that Dooku was dead but there wasn’t time to rejoice. The war may have been winding down in the rest of the galaxy but the fighting on Mandalore was still going strong. Tano was in the fight of her life against Maul when he received the message that Grevious was dead. Minutes later Maul was escaping and his men were shooting and his comm was beeping and the world was ending. 

But that’s the past. He needed to focus on the present. He needed to find justice for his brothers, both Jedi and clone.

He was finally here. At Dooku’s infamously secluded palace on Serenno. It had been his base of operations throughout the war when he wasn’t on a killing spree across the galaxy. Expansive, isolated, and extravagant, the palace purposely stood miles from any settlements. Despite the owner having been dead for years it was still meticulously maintained by the people of Serenno. It was Rex’s vague understanding that people were extremely devoted to the family of nobles Count Dooku hailed from. The man himself had been wildly popular during his rule as he was seen as a step up from his autocratic father. (This is all parroted directly from Cody during their informal mission briefing which was really just them planning their suicides over a bottle of whiskey, in Rex’s opinion. Cody still liked to treat briefings like an impromptu history lesson. Oh, did that man miss his calling.)

Rex still thought they should have tried the Kamino route. Cody’s fairly justified argument was that their lack of inhibitor chips and armor would trigger red flags the moment they landed on the planet. While the clones were no longer in production, the Senate had stubbornly blocked any efforts to deal with the surviving troopers left on Kamino after the war. Luckily there had been as much legislation passed helping the clones as hurting them since no one really knew what to do with them. Adults had mostly been assimilated into the Imperial army and navy with a scarce few deserters but there were still hundreds of thousands of boys not yet aged up to fighting caliber. According to Cody they were just lying in wait there. Training had mostly dried up because the Empire refused to pay for it. 

The only reason they hadn’t just been given the kill switch was because of a few sympathetic senators and public opinion. Most people assumed that the new stormtroopers were just clone troopers in different, shittier armor, but the few that didn’t understood the threat unaged clones faced. (Again, Cody talks A LOT when he’s bored or stressed. Rex mostly shuts up before an important mission. Cody cannot close his mouth. Makes him miss General Kenobi. He knew how to shut Cody up). With enough disguises Cody and Rex could pass as regular Mandalorians from Concordia Dawn in most of the galaxy. On Kamino there was no doubt who or what they were. 

Getting on to Serenno was a feat in it of itself. It had been marked as volatile after the Clone War ended so there was heightened security. Most former Separtist planets had been, but after the death of Count Dooku they were particularly infuriated. Making their way planet-side had involved carefully planned identities and fake-IDs that Cody had somehow precured (Rex stopped asking questions a few parsecs ago). They posed as some of the maintenance crew to get to Dooku’s suspiciously heavily guarded palace and poked around the gardens pretending to know what they were doing until they had eyes on the servant’s entrance. What little intelligence they had, and it was truly pitiful, told them that the best way in was through a nondescript entrance like that one. 

“Alright Cody, what do you bet’s actually going on here?” Rex muttered to Cody as they wandered through the sprawling gardens, getting a glimpse at the security situation. They were almost inside. Getting out would be an entirely different story if they were at all detected. “Dooku zealots or conscripts?” He gestured to the numerous armed guards. “And who do ya think is paying for all of this?” 

Cody shrugged. “I’ve seen stranger things.”

“You think they’re guarding something?” His heart skipped a beat, more than one actually. “Do you think they’re guarding the transfer device?”

He waved him off. “No chance. I’m not even sure…” Cody’s face went bright red. 

Rex’s eyes widened angrily. “You’re not even sure it exists?! That’s what you were going to say wasn’t it?” 

“No, no! All signs point here.” He sounded more certain than Rex expected him to. “More than just what we got from Ventress. I’ve read reports about Dooku’s involvement in the clones’ production. No matter how much faith he had in Palpatine, he didn’t trust him.” Cody cleared his throat and rubbed away a bead of nervous perspiration. “What I meant was...I’m not sure it's here.” He ignored Rex’s face turning a shade of purple. “All of this...apparatus seems more out of respect or...fear than anything.”

“Maybe they’re worried he’s not actually dead.” He said, his face returning to a normal color.

“Maybe…”

Rex blinked at him. “I was only joking,  _ vod _ .”

“Oh, oh right.” Cody turned away, trying in vain to his flushed cheeks. 

He shook his head in disbelief. “If we make it out of this alive you’re telling me what’s going on with you, no arguments.”

His older brother just turned towards the palace, scanning the building with his well-trained gaze. “There.” He pointed towards the north side. “Servant’s entrance.”

“We’re finishing this conversation.” Rex grumbled but followed him. 

The palace itself was huge and still outfitted with an advanced Separatist defense system although it seemed to be mostly offline. The relay towers surrounded the main building meant that it could broadcast signals across the galaxy with incredible efficiency. It was insane to Rex that a private residence would have such distinct capabilities but then he realized who was dealing with. His interactions with Dooku had been few and far between during the war and mostly from afar but he had studied the man’s characters for years. The palace was equipped to be an armored safe house, military stronghold, and comfortable residence, knowing Dooku’s personality. 

The main entrance involved an auspicious walkway but they were planning to get in through one of the servants’ doors off of a relay tower. Then, if their scarce intelligence was right, they would be able to take underground passageways into the main building. 

But nothing could ever be that simple because the moment they reached the door alerts started going off on the landing platform. Three small specks in the sky began to grow into first-class Imperial transports. 

“Kriff.”

“Shhhh.” Cody craned his head around the corner of the building to get a better look. 

The transports descended from the atmosphere in a flurry of wind and servants as attendants rushed to greet the seemingly unsolicited visitors. Seconds after the first touched down the gangplank dropped and stormtroopers marched out in single-file. Following the stark white suits were a contingent of Imperial officers, distinctive by their grey uniforms, curled caps, and pinched expressions. One of the severe officers broke from the group and moved forward to meet the chief attendant of the palace. 

There was something familiar about the man to Rex, although he could not place him. What hair that was visible out of his hat was salt and pepper, but more salt than pepper. His cheekbones were so high that he gave the impression of a skeleton and his lips were pursed so stiffly that Rex could only imagine that his shoes were too tight. 

He glanced at Cody who’s face had turned ashen. 

“Tarkin.” Cody muttered under his breath. Rex wasn’t sure he knew he said it out loud. 

“You recognize him?”

“You don’t?” He shot him an incredulous look. “I keep forgetting you dropped off the face of the galaxy five years ago, but you must remember him from the war. The Citadel?”

Memories flooded his mind. General Piell’s precocious Republic captain who had doubted Ahsoka at every turn. 

“He’s an imp now?”

Cody nodded grimly. “One of the most infamous. Most of the old Republic nat officers are.” He swallowed loudly. “Come on. We need to find out what he’s doing here.”

* * *

They crept along the passageway connecting the exterior towers to the central palace. Mercifully, it seemed like the senior attendants, the ones most likely to notice random, extra workers, were preoccupied managing the guests. By the time they emerged into the main building, it seemed like everyone who worked there was shuffling around, frantically trying to get the place in order. Rex didn’t really see what the big deal was. The palace was already impeccably well-maintained. 

“We’re not going to get anywhere in this.” Cody muttered to him.

He nodded. Every second they spent in the midst of the chaos was another chance of getting caught. 

“Cody--what are you--?”

The other man was scanning the ceiling with his eyes, his gaze slowly making its way down the wall. A small smirk appeared on his face.

“No _. _ ” Rex said.

Cody grinned at him. “ _ Yes. _ ”

“ _ No _ .” He snapped.

He cocked an eyebrow. “Do you have a better idea?”

“ _ Fine. _ ”

Waiting for just the right moment, Cody removed the covering from the grate flush to the ground. 

“After you.”

“I hate you.” Rex contorted his limbs and climbed into the air duct. 

Fett clones were not naturally particularly tall. They had been a few centimeters shorter than Skywalker and Kenobi, a fact that they had been mercilessly teased about. (Rex remembered fondly that Skywalker had loved to flaunt his extra inches on Kenobi, especially since he had overtaken him in height when he was only fifteen.) However, height varied more than most would expect. Cody was roughly average height but Rex was slightly taller. Some younger shinies that had been thrown into rough conditions early on had been known to be on the short side thanks to lack of nutrition in earlier development. The Bad Batch’s mutations had given them drastically varying heights. 

What they generally lacked in height, they made up for in girth and muscle. They were stocky rather than tall which had ended up either being a help or hindrance during the war, depending on who you asked. 

Rex cursed that width as he tried to fit through the irritatingly small air duct Cody had forced his body into. 

He missed Ahsoka. Her body mass was the exact opposite of his. She would be perfect for this. 

“Do you have any idea where we’re going?” Cody asked. 

“No.”

“Then why are you leading?”

“You were the one who suggested it.” He snapped. 

He missed Anakin. Jedi powers would really come in handy right now. It irritated him to no end sometimes but they could also be incredibly useful sometime.

“You were meant to memorize the plans.” Cody shot back. 

“I memorized the floor plan, not the kriffing air ducts.”

“Always be prepared, Captain.”

“Don’t call me that.” Rex said, twisting around so he could fully execute his glare. “I am as prepared as I could be. It’s not my fault that we only had a loose plan.”

“Oh so now it’s my fault.”

“How old are you right now?”

He missed Obi-wan. He always knew how to handle Cody when he was in one of his moods. Although the Cody he had been working with for the last few weeks was not the man he had known five years ago. But then again, he wasn’t the same either. 

“Sorry.” Cody sighed. “Tarkin showing up...it wasn't part of the plan.”

“He’s really that bad?”

Cody shuddered. “Worse.”

Rex continued on with the chill to Cody’s voice echoing in his mind. 

Ugh, now he missed Echo. His bionic arm would help them find a way out in no time. 

He was crunched at an extremely uncomfortable angle as the air duct began to incline. If not for his rubber soled shoes he would be on the most unpleasant slide ever created. 

_ “Search the palace. I want every nook and cranny investigated.” _

“That’s him!” Cody whispered. 

Rex paused, glancing through the closest grate. 

By the grace of...well the Force he supposed, they had finally made it to their intended destination, Dooku’s private study. 

Tarkin himself was leaning over the desk, peering out the green-stained window. 

“Keep the palace on lock down until I am satisfied.” The crisp accent reverated through the metal tube. Rex felt Cody tense behind him. Footsteps sounded as a group of troopers left the room. Tarkin was alone. 

“Oh, Count. Your interior decorating certainly did leave something to be desired.” 

Rex had to agree. 

Beeping cut through his contemplative silence. Tarkin pressed a button on the console and a holoimage appeared. 

“My Lord.” Tarkin leaned forward into a bow. 

_ “Admiral Tarkin.” _ The warbled but authoritative voice shot terror into Rex’s heart. He didn’t need to see Cody’s reaction to know who it was. 

_ Palpatine.  _

Rage built inside him. This was the man who enslaved his brothers, who slaughtered the Jedi, who orchestrated the death of thousands. Rex was not a hateful man. He prided himself on his ability to see multiple sides of an argument, even during the war. But he could not deny the utter contempt he felt towards that monster. 

“The situation on Serenno is being managed, my Lord.”

_ “Good, good.” _ The Emperor continued. _ “I have felt a great disturbance in the Force. We cannot afford to take risks, Admiral. Loose ends cannot no longer be permitted, particularly ones related to my dearly departed apprentice.” _ His resounding laughter was cold and unfeeling. 

_ “You must find the device,”  _ Rex kicked Cody to get his attention out of habit even though he was pretty sure it was entirely unnecessary.  _ “And bring it to me in the Imperial Center, with no delay. No more loose ends...in any capacity.” _

“It will be done my Lord.”

It might have been Rex’s imagination, but the unsuspecting click that closed the connection sounded particularly sinister. 

Tarkin’s face screwed up as he glided around the desk. 

“Come on, Yan, old friend. Where are you hiding it?” 

He dragged his hand along the surface of the desk until pausing. From Rex’s angle he couldn’t see much and he knew Cody had a worse one. He watched closely as Tarkin appeared to open a drawer and pull out a holodisk. It was impossible to see exactly what image appeared when it was turned on but Rex noted a humanoid figure. There was a sharp pop and a cruel laugh.

“So sentimental...the old fool.” 

Rex watched in horror as Tarkin extracted a small metal cylinder from within the holodisk. Tarkin smirked as he pocketed the device and promptly left the room.

“That’s…” Cody breathed. 

“I know.”

They sat there in shock for a moment, trying to piece together the whirl of events in the last few minutes. 

“What are we going to do?” Rex whispered harshly to Cody.

“Shhh...I’m--I’m thinking.” Cody swiveled on the spot, his bulky frame making the moment difficult. “I’ve got a plan. You’re not going to like it.”

Rex shot him an unimpressed look. “Do I ever?”

* * *

“This was your brilliant plan?”

“I have never in my life used those words.”

“I can’t see a thing in this helmet.”

“Budget cuts.” Cody muttered bitterly. “The armor’s bantha shit.”

“How do they live like this?”

“Why do you think they’re always mad?”

Cody’s plan ended up being one for the hall of fame of terrible plans. Which was how they ended up in hyperspace, on Tarkin’s cruiser, in shitty stormtrooper uniforms, with no idea where they were going. 

It didn’t start out this bad. They knocked out troopers and stole their armor pretty easily. Except, after wearing the armor for three seconds Rex understood why it had been so easy. There was literally no way to be effective in these horribly made uniforms. Then the plan was to get aboard Tarkin’s transport and hijack it before they made it to the cruiser. But by the time they made it to the landing pad Tarkin’s ship was just a speck in the distance. They managed to hitch a ride on the last transport leaving the planet and watched as the admittedly beautiful palace was blown to bits. Rex tried to not stop to think about the dozens, if not hundreds of workers at the palace who were now dust. 

When they disembarked from the transport they were ushered along with the rest of the ground troops into the barracks. They managed to slip away without exposing their identities (Tarkin was known for his distaste for clones so their presence would spark suspicion) but had lost sight of their target. 

So now they were wandering the ship, hiding in plain sight.  _ The easiest way to not get caught is to act like you belong, _ in the words of one Anakin Skywalker. 

Rex felt the ship jolt suddenly. 

“We came out of hyperspace.” 

“Finally.”

And then another jolt. 

“I think...I think we just went back into hyperspace.”

“Kriffing of course.” Cody sighed. 

They were now on maintenance leave. The deeper into the ship they went, the less humans and the more droids they came across. That made it easier to stay incognito. As long as they kept their helmets on they wouldn’t raise any red flags for the droids, even if they were, as they were now, sprawled on the ground bitching about their lives. 

“You said you’d tell me after the mission.”

“I never agreed to that. Besides, the mission isn’t over.”

“I think this counts as another mission.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“Yes it does.”

“No it doesn’t. I outrank you and I say it doesn’t.” 

Rex narrowed his eyes. “I hate you.”

“You keep saying that. I don’t really believe you.”

He rolled over. “I hate you.”

Cody stared at him with a bemused expression. “My turn.” He said brightly. 

“No it’s not. You didn’t answer. It’s my turn.”

“Whatever.”

Rex grinned in satisfaction. “Okay...let me think. Favorite mission?”

“Anaxes.” Cody said immediately. “Or the Rishi Moon.”

“Good choice.” Rex agreed. 

“My turn...least favorite planet you ever visited.”

“Uhhh...Umbara.”

“Come on.” Cody propped himself up. “The mission sucked but the planet wasn’t all that bad. What about Geonosis?”

“This was _ my _ question to answer, Codes.”

“Whatever. Your turn.”

Rex thought for a moment, drumming his hands against the floor. “What’s the stupidest thing you miss? Not the most important, don’t get heartfelt on me.” He pushed Cody’s shoulder playfully. 

“I miss the smell.” Cody said hesitantly. Rex could imagine the redness rising in his cheeks. 

“Seriously? The smell?”

“Everything in the Empire smells the same. Even the barracks are cleaned meticulously.”

“Liar.” Rex said with a grin. “You used to hate the mess.”

“Yeah, but not the smell.” Cody tilted his head. “Smell is different. The smell is home, it makes a place feel lived in. Like the random holopads and flimsi and drawings we’d find around the barracks. I miss that.”

Rex fought the urge to cry as the memory of the 501st quarters on the _ Resolute _ and on Coruscant. Of Jesse’s tattoo ink cartons, Kix’s color-coded organizational system, and Fives’ pictures hung on the wall of his squads over the years. 

“I’m not saying it didn’t smell nasty. I’m just saying...I miss it.”

“I said to not get heartfelt.”

“Sorry,  _ vod _ . You know how it’s been.”

“I know.”

He did. He truly did. He understood. It was hard to lose Echo the first time but he barely survived losing Fives, especially when he realized what his death meant. The Battle of Mandalore was a blur, a flurry of action and suffering. He had been justifiably preoccupied with Tano that he hadn’t had time to think about the rest of his brothers until days later. Then he could never forget them. 

Now there were random, stupid things he missed. Like Kix’s hands stitching up a wound or Fives’ arguing a tactic with the general. He was the only who would do that and it hadn’t just started when he was an ARC Trooper. If he thought someone was wrong, he would tell them. He could still fell his hands supporting Echo as they escaped from Skako Minor. He was still utterly blown away by the younger man’s courage. Sometimes it was too hard to think about, like when he realized he had no idea what exactly happened to Echo after the war. He knew all too well what had become of most of his closest friends, with the image of his last moments with Jesse seared into his brain. But he still wasn't sure what became of the Bad Batch. 

“My turn.” Cody said. “Where do you miss the most?”

“Dex’s Diner.” He said without hesitation. Ahsoka had introduced it to him one of the last times they were both on Coruscant. Apparently, it had been passed down through their teaching lineage. Obi-wan had taken Anakin there when he was a small boy and Anakin had taken Ahsoka. Ahsoka thought that since he was a part of their family, as she had declared, he deserved to know the secret of Dex’s glorious caf. He was not usually a caf drinker, that was far more Cody's department, but he had to admit he truly enjoyed it. 

“The hotcakes.” They said in unison and fell into identical fits of laughter. 

“Kenobi brought you?”

Cody nodded fondly. “It was his guilty pleasure. The first time we went...we were only on Coruscant for a few days but Kenobi couldn’t leave without going once. So he dragged me along on the way from a mission briefing. Never knew the man to be so excited about something like that.”

“Yeah…” Rex thought for a moment. “When we get to Coruscant we should just ditch the mission and go to Dex’s.”

“I’m in.”

The older clone sighed. “We should probably get some sleep. Who knows how long until we get there. Seems to be safe here.”

Rex watched him carefully. As a rule, clones weren’t Force sensitive. Technically there was no way of knowing because that wasn’t something that is written into DNA like hair or eye color. Fett hadn’t had the Force but that didn’t mean all of his clones didn’t. But none of the clones had ever been tested for Force sensitivity. The Kaminoans didn’t want to risk the Jedi having more of a claim over a clone than they did. Rex had never said anything. He never brought it up, even to Anakin or Ahsoka, but he had always wondered; why his shots rarely missed or why he had a sixth sense about walking into traps. It wasn’t just good training. It was something more. 

Cody’s face was covered but Rex almost believed he could feel his emotions. His expression softened as he sensed Cody’s regret, his uneasiness. 

Rex forced all of those thoughts down and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him. 

* * *

“Where do you suppose we are?” Cody asked when they finally arrived at their destination. 

“No idea.” Rex said. “Definitely not Coruscant.”

“Great.”

The jolt of the ship coming out of hyperspace had woken them up and they had hightailed it out of maintenance level in order to blend into one of the disembarking squads. They were muttered to each other at the back of the line, attempting to stay as inconspicuous as possible. 

“I think we're docked somewhere in the atmosphere.” Rex deduced, judging the density of the air around him. Artificial gravity and recycled oxygen felt slightly different than natural. Once they breached breathable atmosphere the ship would have switched the filters off and allowed new air in. It had been Republic protocol just as it was Imperial. “Station or something.”

They broke from their adopted squad and slipped down a hallway. 

“There he is.” Cody murmured as they jumped into another group. Tarkin was heading a small legion of troopers headed towards what looked mercifully like an airlock. The lean figure was already out of the ship by the time they rounded the corner. 

Rex scoffed as they assimilated unseen. His troops would never be so negligent as to not notice two extra soldiers in their squad. They followed their new squad off the cruiser and into whatever they were docked to. As soon at they set foot on the base their squad was joined with another. In the shuffle, Rex was ushered to the front of formation while Cody was pushed to the back, leaving at least a dozen troopers between them. 

_ Great. _ Rex thoughtly.  _ Going exactly as well as the rest of this mission.  _

They were dragged along for uncomfortably long into the base until even Rex was losing track. Tarkin was nowhere in sight and hadn’t been for a while. 

He slipped out of formation and into a side alcove, catching the stormtrooper he was  _ pretty  _ sure was Cody’s arm. 

“Now what?” Rex asked a little too harshly.

“Now we find Tarkin.” Cody (thankfully) said with conviction. “But first...we need to figure out where the hell we are.” 

They rushed away from the group of troopers they had briefly been adopted by and down their own path until they came upon a cross-sectional hallway, leaving them with three options forward. The station was definitely Imperial built with durasteel floors and cold gray indicators, but the walls were stone, as if they were standing in the middle of a mountain. It reminded Rex vaguely of the Citadel, with metal architecture carved into the ground. The entire base also seemed to have a distinct chill to the air. It wasn’t like the irritating starkness of an Imperial base but more like it was naturally freezing. 

“Think you can retrace our steps?” Rex questioned. Cody was always better at directions. “Maybe if we find our way back to the ship we can go from there.”

Cody steeled himself, glaring down each equally blank pathway. “Left.”

Rex cocked a dubious eyebrow but ran after him. He continued to follow as they got deeper and deeper into the unknown base. With each turn in the corridor, Cody made another seemingly random judgement call. They had also not come across another soul for a few turns. 

“Ugh.” Cody growled, stopping suddenly. “We’re going in circles.”

A flick sparked at the corner of Rex’s senses. He ignored it. 

Rex swallowed. “You alright,  _ vod _ ?”

“Yes.” He snapped but then his shoulders sank. “We’ve come too far just to get lost in this--” He banged on the wall for emphasis. “Maze!”

“Look on the bright side: we know the kriffing device exists now.”

“Yeah, but no way of getting it. Tarkin could be anywhere _ or _ he could be long gone.” Cody removed his helmet and rubbed his eyes. “Just another dead end.”

“We need to find a control tower. That’s where Tarkin will be.” He supplied, trying to keep Cody’s spirit afloat. 

The flick became brighter. 

The other clone turned on the spot and pointed backwards. “Did we take a left then a right then a left then forwards then sharp right and then the third exit in the circle? Or a left right right forwards right second exit? Or right right left forwards left third exit?”

Rex blinked. “I have no idea what you just said.”

Cody wrinkled his nose at him. “I’m almost certain it was a left right right forwards right third exit but I think we wanted to go left at the second turn. Oh, now I’m all turned around.”

The flicker was obnoxious now, blinking rapidly in the corner of Rex’s mind. 

“Right.” He said suddenly. “We need to go right.”

“I…” Cody glanced left then right and then backwards. “Your guess is as good as mine.” He popped his helmet back on. 

They had barely turned the corner when a contingent of troopers appeared. There were six of them surrounding a being in the middle. 

Rex began to nod cordially, as they had done with every stormtrooper they had run into, but then every instinct in him exploded. Whether it was Force or his natural intuition, he knew the being within the crowd was not there of their own free will. A second glance revealed a low pulled hood, handcuffs, and evidence of Lekku. And then he, on a whim, he glanced down. Latched to the leading trooper’s belt were two metal cylinders.

Lightsabers. 

Without another thought he raised his blaster, ignoring Cody’s weak protests, and shot. 

When the dust cleared, the six stormtroopers were dead and the being was standing tall. 

Her hood was pushed back to reveal twin white and blue Lekku and her still bound hands were clutching her lightsabers. 

“Ahsoka.” He breathed.

Her eyes narrowed. “Who the hell are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a lot of Cody and Rex love. Just to clarify: they're brothers. Any romantic subtext your reading was unintentional and doesn't mean anything. I was just trying to capture the vibe between two actual siblings. This marks the beginning of Part 3 and a couple of plot-driven, confusing chapters so brace yourselves. They've got their helmets on so it's understandable that she doesn't recognize them. Next time we learn how Ahsoka got herself in this situation. 
> 
> I just wanted to say thank you to all the readers and reviewers. There were a few for the last chapter that I loved so much that I actually sent them to my family's group chat because I was so proud. They don't really understand what I'm writing but I think now they realize that some people do. Thank you so much! Your comments literally make my day every time. 
> 
> I'm still healthy and safe I just haven't had as much time to update because I've been working all week. Stay safe everyone and keep social distancing.


	16. It Always Goes Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka tracks a lead. Padme and Kanan lauch a rescue mission.

Ahsoka repeated Watchman’s words over and over again in her head as she sunk across the ridge. Watchman’s messages had been coming more often and had become far more detailed than before. Instead of just warnings and troop movements, he was essentially setting them missions now. Of course, they were still no closer to figuring out his identity. 

“There have been reports of shuttle 54-223 in service on Ord Mantell. There’s no evidence of the Organas being taken to Coruscant so their transport must have been redirected. The manifest should have records dating back to three months ago when they were captured. Good luck. P-9”

Ord Mantell. Deep in imperial controlled space. Far away from any semblance of safe ground. 

Normally Ahsoka wouldn’t take the risk, but this was the closest thing they had to a breakthrough with Bail and Breha in months. Despite Watchman’s semi-regular messages, which had been steadily growing in frequency, he had rarely mentioned 54-223. (She hadn’t had time to analyze much more about his most recent message. She couldn’t remember a 501st mission to sector P-9 but maybe she hadn’t been there) It seemed like the shuttle had been decommissioned or sent off the radar. She had barely convinced Padme to stay behind.

“Be careful.”

“There’s nothing to worry about.” Ahsoka had said as she loaded her supplied into her pack. “I probably won’t find anything.”

“I know. It’s just...” Padme bit her lip and glanced back at the twins in the other room. “We need you. The Alliance and our family.” She sighed. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Her face softened. “I understand.”

“No unnecessary risks.” 

Ahsoka raised her hand in a mock salute. “Yes, ma’am.”

In spite of everything, Padme had laughed. She held onto that. Those moments were few and far between. 

Ahsoka followed the ridge until she finally had sight of the shuttle. It sat rather inconspicuously a few kilometers from a small town. The dark of the night naturally shielded both the ship and herself from detection. There was minimal evidence of life around the shuttle, just the glimmer of a few lights on inside.

“The mission is radio silent?”

She nodded. “But I’ll check in once I’m out, one way or another.”

Padme sent her a look. “If I haven’t heard from you in one and half rotations, I’m invading Ord Mantell.”

“With what army?”

“Me and my two extremely Force sensitive children.” 

A quick grab and a go. All she needed was a copy of the manifest and then she was home free. 

Ahsoka pulled her scarf up around her cheeks. It was impractical to try to hide her Lekku but the more she could cover her face markings, the less likely she was to be recognized. She surveyed the area one last time, judging the town to be far enough away that they wouldn’t notice any racket all the way out here. There was a solid layer of tree coverage that should keep her off the radar. Then she slid down the side of the mountain (well more like hill), using the Force to cushion her movements. She had gotten good at that over the years, masking herself with the Force. It wasn’t very Jedi of her but she had stopped pretending a long time ago. 

There weren’t many times Ahsoka found herself thinking about the future. For fives years it had been necessary to only think about the present and, from time to time, to sink back into the warm embrace of the past. She had been living on the run practically since the moment she left the Jedi Order. In the few months she had spent as a vagabond before the fall of the Republic she hadn’t necessarily been in constant danger but life hadn’t been easy. She had realized quickly that most of her skills were rather conspicuous. The few that weren’t, mechanics and translation mostly, were fairly common professions on Coruscant. There wasn’t really a niche that she could fill that wouldn’t raise questions. 

After...everything...the Alliance became her life. In a moment of weakness she thought blissfully for her past life. A Jedi’s work wasn’t easy, but, assuming you survived the mission, you’d always have a place to call home. Alliance was practically nothing, even now. It was a few like minded people trying to make the galaxy better. There wasn’t room for error. There wasn’t room to plan, only to survive.

But now...there was more to her life than the survival of the Alliance. The moment she had met Leia all bets were off. Ahsoka had known, for better or for worse, that she would give anything, even the Alliance, for Leia. Meeting Luke and Padme and Owen and Beru and Kanan had only added to that. She had only fought for two things since the end of the Clone War and the birth of the Empire: herself and her beliefs. The beliefs that the family she had known, the Jedi, died for. Her new family was more than willing to go the same way but she wasn’t willing to let them. 

For the first time in years she was thinking about the future. She was thinking about what Luke and Leia and even Cato would be like when they grew up. What kind of lives would they lead? What parts of Anakin would grow in the twins? Would the galaxy be safe for them? What happens next? Would it always be like this? Would Padme and the twins always be forced to live in hiding? 

They were thoughts that had begun to consume her. A distraction. She couldn’t resent dreaming of the future (try as she might) but she could resent the constant nagging on her concentration. 

Ahsoka crept around the edge of the transport when she reached the ground, her hands inching towards her lightsabers. The less she used them the better, but they were still her weapons of choice. Hopefully a stealth mission like this wouldn’t involve them. 

_ Whelp, jinxed it.  _ Ahsoka thought. 

Using the Force, she willed a large rock to tumble down the ridge, hopefully making enough sound to summon the troopers inside. Just as she planned the door slide open and a small squad bustled out.

“We had movement readings on the north side.” A trooper reported. 

“Advance. Extreme caution. Who knows what’s hiding in these woods.”

The group fanned out, leaving the entrance gloriously unguarded. 

Everything seemed to be going to plan until something shot out of the woods behind her. Praying that it was just a disturbed animal, she turned on the spot and began formulating plans to get herself out of the impending mess. 

Suddenly, an invisible force tugged at her waist and everything went black. 

* * *

“Her time is up.” Padme tugged a runaway strand of hair back into her bun. 

“She’s probably fine.” Kanan reasoned weakly as he followed the freakishly determined woman into the main room of her apartment. “Maybe she got sidetracked or maybe she’s just running down another lead.” 

Padme shook her head. “She wouldn’t go off on another assignment without telling me first.”

Kanan wasn’t in the mood to argue. He had spent more time around people in the last month than he had in the five years before that. He was still getting used to actually holding conversation instead of deflecting with a grunt and witty remark. If he had thought Ahsoka was a lot at once...well Padme Amidala was something entirely different when she was in a mood. 

“We made a deal. She’s supposed to call.” She reddened abruptly. “Dear gods, I sound like my mother.” 

“You’re leaving?” Beru asked when they entered the kitchen. 

He liked Beru. Actually, despite any effort not to, he liked every member of this ridiculous family, as different as they were. Beru’s cooking made him reminiscent for potluck dinners at the Temple. Owen’s no-nonsense attitude was a nice refresh from the constantly bright faces of the Chandrilans. The twins and Cato were, admittedly, adorable and he had bonded quickly with Luke over a mutual fascination of racing. Ahsoka was easy to like, once you got past the initial eagerness. 

Even Padme, whose eternal manufactured optimism vexed him, was remarkably pleasant to be around. It had taken embarrassingly long to remember what he knew her from and even longer for him to form words after that. Master Billaba hadn’t been very politically engaged, claiming she had suffered enough through her own master, but she had mentioned a few senators she respected. Senator Amidala was at the top of that list. 

“Hopefully it won’t be too long.” Padme clarified. “Her ship probably just lost power on Ord Mantell and she needs a tow.”

Kanan blinked at her complete attitude change towards the mission. Once a politician, always a politician, he guessed. 

“I had a tracker on her so wherever she is, we’ll find her.” Padme continued. 

Beru looked unsure but didn’t press it. “Luke, Leia, come say goodbye to Mommy and Kanan.”

The twins galloped at full speed into the kitchen, sliding dramatically on their socks.

“Bye Mommy. Bye Kanan.” “Bye Kanan. Bye Mommy.” They said at the same time and then tumbled into giggles. 

“Bye, babies.” Padme pulled them into a hug. “Be good for Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru.”

Like every Padawan, Kanan had done his service in the Temple creche. Unlike some of his classmates, he hadn’t really felt one way or another to the job. It had just been another step but he hadn’t hated it. He didn’t mind kids, but he liked Luke and Leia. It was impossible to not. 

She ran her hand through their hand fondly. “And you’ll clean up your toys and help Aunt Beru with the dishes?”

“Yes, Mommy. We’ll make sure.” Luke spouted with a smile. 

“I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“Are you going to find Aunt Ashla?” Leia asked. 

From Kanan’s observations, one child wasn’t necessarily more talkative than the other, but Leia certainly had something different about her. He didn’t know the whole story though he knew Padme hadn’t raised them from birth.

“Is she in trouble?” Luke asked immediately.

“Oh no, babies.” Padme said, “We just need to go find her. Wh-why would you say that?”

Luke shrugged. “Dunno.” 

And the subject was dropped. 

He was acutely aware that Padme didn’t understand the Force. He was also acutely aware that the twins were some of the most powerful Force sensitives he had ever heard of, let alone met. He wasn’t sure if it was a Jedi thing, but he could tell within the first few minutes of knowing them how powerful they were. They were beacons of energy in the web of the Force, unlike anything he had ever seen. Shining brighter than even Yoda had in the days of the Jedi. He wondered, not for the first time, what kind of power they could possess when they were trained. Honestly, he didn’t want to think about it. If the galaxy was dangerous from him and Ahsoka, two former Padawans that had almost completed their training, he couldn’t imagine how dangerous it was for the twins. 

“I love you so much.” Padme whispered to them as she squeezed them again. 

Kanan couldn’t remember a time in his life he had been told that. Contrary to popular belief, Jedi weren’t cold or unfeeling. He had had a happy childhood and had always been surrounded by people that cared for him. But that sort of outward love was just not expressed by the Jedi. It didn’t need to be, he supposed. Everyone, at least children, knew how everyone felt about everyone else. But after living as a civilian for five years he knew there was something special about verbal affection. Maybe it was just him, but he thought it was nice to hear the words. 

He didn’t often wonder about his parents. He thought everyday about what his life would be like if he had never been a Jedi, but it was more bitter than wistful. His parents were abstract, unknowable concepts in his mind. Some younglings had sought out answers about their lineage. Whether they had been sought out or abandoned or orphaned or any number of stories. He hadn’t cared. Until five years ago, the Jedi were all the family he needed. It was different now, he understood that, but he still didn’t really care about the actual story of existence. 

But seeing Luke and Leia with their mother...it made the idea of parents much more real. Maybe...maybe one day. 

“Do not worry, Mistress Venus. I will make sure the household runs smoothly.” Threepio said as they made their way to the door. 

“Ah...thank you, Threepio.” Padme cringed. 

He liked the lifeforms in the apartment. He even liked Artoo, as marginally insane as the astromech occasionally seemed to be. But Threepio...the only ones who seemed to tolerate him were Luke and Padme. 

“Look after yourself, Artoo. I want you home in one piece.” Threepio continued to the droid who had come to their sides. 

Artoo beeped something that sounded suspiciously like a Huttese curse and followed them out the door. 

* * *

Ahsoka had no idea how long had passed when she finally regained consciousness. 

She gave a cursory glance to her surroundings. She was definitely on a ship, probably the shuttle she had been tracking. 

_ Well…I found it,  _ she thought sourly. 

The area she was stored in, probably some sort of containment module, was rather barren but she was still attached to the wall. Whoever had apprehended her was not taking any chances. 

There was a collar choking her airway. If she didn’t know any better she would think it was a just shock collar, meant to keep her contained. But one stretch of her senses told her otherwise. 

A Force inhibitor. 

She had seen them before just never had the pleasure to wear one. They were rare, usually only reserved for powerful Jedi. The last time she had seen one was at the Citadel. Master Piell had been sporting one when they rescued him. Anakin had made quick work of it. Force inhibiting collars basically numbed a Jedi’s senses. The Force felt slippery in her metaphysical hands. She consciously knew it was there and, with an impossible amount of concentration, she should be able to use it if it came to that. But, if her theory was right, the collar had dual capabilities. It would numb her connection to the Force and then shock her if she tried to reach out. 

_ Great, just...great. _

Suddenly, the door to her cell slid open. 

A tall Pau’an male stepped forward. He had red sith tattoos creeping up his face, framing menacing yellow eyes. 

“Ahsoka Tano...what a pleasure to finally meet you.” The sith said with a disdainful curl to his lip. 

She raised her face, turning her nose up. 

“Not very talkative today, are we?” He glided around the room. His dark figure loomed over her with considerable intimidation. Her connection to the Force may have been cloudy, but she certainly sensed the change in the room when he entered. “Nevermind it.” He waved his hand at her. “We’ll deal with that later. For now…” He touched her forehead with long, white fingers. “Sleep…”

And everything went black again. 

* * *

Kanan followed Padme out of the apartment and down the street to the landing platform, trying to put together how exactly he ended up on this mission. It wasn’t until he was strapped into the pilot’s chair that a question sprouted in his mind. 

“If she was taken they would have searched her for trackers.” He realized. 

Padme blushed. “I know, I...I’ve been putting nanotrackers into her breakfast for the past three months. We have...about one more rotation before it should wash out of her system.”

“Did...did you...do I have one?” He asked hesitantly, his stomach suddenly cramping. 

“No.” She said. He immediately sensed her lie.”

“We are going to have a conversation about that.” Kanan blinked. “But for now...did you put in her coordinates, Artoo?”

The little astromech beeped as he rolled to their sides. [Yes, baby Jedi]

“ _ Don’t _ call me…” He sighed and squared his shoulders. “Off we go...on another bloody death mission.”

“Oh, cheer up, Kanan. We’re going somewhere new.”

“I’ve already been to Ord Mantell, wasn’t a fan.”

Padme’s brow furrowed. “Well, we’re not going to Ord Mantell. The computer doesn’t know where we’re going.”

“What?” He leaned over to catch a view of the monitor in front of her. “That’s impossible.”

“She’s not moving so she’s landed somewhere.”

Kanan groaned. “If she’s on a cruiser--”

“It’ll be fine.” She said. He wasn’t sure who she was trying to reassure. “We’ll be fine.” She repeated, revving the engines. “Everything will be fine.”

* * *

“Up!” The next time she was rudely awakened the ship had landed. She felt her legs pulled out from underneath her as a croad of stormtroopers hoisted her to her feet. “Move!”

She obliged once she felt the cold tip of the blaster against her spine. A hood was shoved low over her face. 

In the moments it took her to get her bearings, she was dragged out of the ship and through a hangar. The hangar wasn’t very crowded or sophisticated so she was probably not on Coruscant. It also was definitely a base and not a star destroyer so that alleviated another worry. 

Her brain started formulating plans. If she could find her lightsabers she could probably fight her way out of this. But without the Force...it was dangerous to wield a Jedi’s weapons, especially with her preferred reverse grip. Maybe she could get the collar off but that would require a mirror and tools, both of which she had no chance of finding  _ without _ the Force. 

Then there was the problem of having no idea of where she was. She wasn’t on Coruscant but she could be on any number of Imperial strongholds. She didn’t know what kind of troop numbers or security she would be dealing with. She had no grasp for the skills of the six troopers surrounding her. Average, run of the mill stormtroopers had nothing on her but if they had been tasked with securing a former Jedi...that was an entirely different situation. 

The sith on the shuttle...he had known her. He had IDed her. He was probably who had taken her down on Ord Mantell. And she had no idea who he was. Maybe...maybe an Inquisitor? Yes, yes probably. Like the one she had beat on Raada. She knew that he wasn’t the last of his kind but she had yet to meet one face to face since then. 

Her lightsabers...her heart leapt as she spotted them latched to the lead trooper’s belt. Well, now they were just mocking her. 

There was a sudden jolt in her captors’ formation as one of them fell out of line. 

With a shout and few blaster shots, every one of the men around her fell, knocked out or worse. In the chaos she leapt forward, her hands still bound and wrenched her ‘sabers from the body of the lead trooper. 

Left standing were two other stormtroopers. Her fingers were itching to ignite her ‘sabers when one of the two troopers let out a strangled sound. 

“Ahsoka…”

“Who the hell are you?” She spit out. 

They removed their helmets. As quick as she had scooped up her lightsabers she let them fall to the ground. 

“Rex!” She erupted and rushed forward to hug him. It ended up being rather one sided when she realized her hands were still bound. “How are you--what are you--how did you find me?”

He smiled at her. Oh, she missed his smile. “It was an accident. We’re here for something else.”

_ We. _

Her throat closed as she turned ‘round to Rex’s partner. 

“Cody…”

His scar wrinkled as he gave a small grin. “Hello Commander. Fancy meeting you here.”

Finally her mind caught up to her surroundings. She leapt back. “What--what are yo--how the hell--”

“It’s fine, Commander.” Rex explained. “He removed his chip.”

“I thought you said…”  _ he didn’t, _ she finished subsciously.

Cody’s face fell slightly but he maintained a crooked smile. “Took me a bit longer than Rex here, but I finally figured it out. I’m all in, Commander.”

“I’m not a commander anymore, Commander Cody.” She reminded him gently. 

“Neither am I, but I don’t think I can physically stop calling you that.” 

She laughed much to her own chagrin.

“Do you know where we are?” Ahsoka asked. 

They exchanged a sheepish look. 

“Not exactly…” Cody began.

“Not at all.” Rex amended. 

“Okay…” She said. “Can you at least get this collar off of me?”

* * *

“We’re coming out of hyperspace.” Padme said after the final lightspeed jump. The journey itself had involved a number of pit stops and course changes, all with no knowledge of where exactly they were going to end up. Wherever they were going was definitely off the beaten path. “Finally…”

Kanan sat up as the gleam of hyperspace cleared to reveal an assuming, isolated planet. The planet came in focus and he forced down the bile rising in his throat. 

No... _ no.  _

“That’s not...that’s…”

Padme tilted her head. “Isn’t that…?”

Kanan looked forward and set his shoulders. “Yes.”

Ilum. 

Ahsoka was on Ilum. And there was a star destroyer just chilling in the lower atmosphere. 

[Well, fuck] Artoo squeaked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey forgot that Artoo and Threepio exist but I included them in this. I hope everyone is doing well! I love the comments and kudos. They make my day.


	17. Ilum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme and Kanan arrive on Ilum. Rex, Cody, and Ahsoka have time to talk. They all run into some familiar faces.

Ilum was surprisingly unassuming, in Padme’s opinion. This small, frozen world that was so integral to the Jedi’s faith was hundreds of parsecs away from any other occupied world. It was floating all by itself with only a few inhabitable planets in the same sector. It was fine that it was so isolated because the only people with any excuse to go there with Jedi. 

Padme actually knew more about the mysterious planet than most non Force sensitives. Because of Anakin, but mostly because of Ahsoka. Anakin had spoken of it once or twice. It had been one of his first stops after their honeymoon on Naboo. His first lightsaber was lost on Geonosis, so, as one of his last acts as a master, Obi-wan had taken him to Ilum to replace his crystal. His mentions were cursory but Ahsoka’s explanations had been lengthy. One of the many times Anakin and Ahsoka had been assigned her Jedi protectors, Ahsoka had been studying for an examination on lightsabers and kyber crystals. She had hours helping her review. 

A crystal is a conduit for the Force, Padme recited to herself. (Repeating the facts helped her calm down. It helped her take stock of the situation. She had always been good at school.) It’s what powers a lightsaber but also what allows the Jedi to wield it so fluidly. If someone without a direct connection to the Jedi tried to use one, they would probably impale themselves. They also, as Ahsoka so carefully explained, are specific to each Jedi. When a young padawan travels to Ilum to receive their crystal they have to search the caves until they find one that speaks to them. Technically anyone could use any ‘saber, but it wouldn’t be  _ theirs _ . 

There were a few other kyber depositories (Coruscant used to have a sizable mine but had been picked through by thousands of years of Jedi, even before the dawn of the Republic. Jedha, the only planet with a comparable amount, was highly occupied and closer to the Core. There were some Force-faith sects that used it, but the Jedi had long reserved Illum), but Ilum was by far the largest, and, until now, the safest. No one other than Jedi could brave the climate and dangerous space surrounding the planet. But apparently the Empire had corrupted it. Just like they had corrupted everything else. 

They eased into the atmosphere. The massive star destroyer seemed to be latched to a small base jutting out from a mountain. She couldn’t see much, suspecting most of the structure was built into the ground, but it looked annoyingly secure. 

“You’re sure we won’t be detected?” Padme asked. Despite having spent a significant portion of her life fleeing from danger, she was still relatively new to combat space travel and stealth flying. 

Kanan shook his head. “I can’t be sure, I guess, but that destroyer has its sights locked on the base it’s linked to. Hopefully, the weather and cold will restrict scanning.” Padme was reminded again that Kanan, as young as he was, had participated in a war. 

“How close can you get me to the base?” 

“It looks like there’s a maintenance entrance about a kilometer away from the main structure.” Kanan said, pointing away from the base. The ship glided across the snow covered ground then landed with a start.

“Alright.” She stood and placed her hands on her hips. “Stay with the ship and wait for my signal.”

“I should come with you--”

“No.” Padme held up her hand. “We need a getaway if...when this turns south. You’ll stay with the ship.” She cracked a crooked smile. “Besides, I’d rather not lose both of our Jedi on the same day.”

“Padme…”

“If things start to look bad, leave. Don’t worry about us.”

Kanan hesitated but eventually nodded. She tried to ignore the way his eyes followed her as she walked out of the cockpit. Like it was the last time he would see her alive. 

* * *

  
  


“Stop. Moving.” Rex ground out. 

“I am literally as still as possible.” Ahsoka responded. 

“I meant Cody.”

The clone froze in his nervous pacing. “Sorry.” He said apologetically. 

Rex’s hands hovered over Ahsoka’s bent neck. There was a good chance her collar was armed with explosives. One wrong move and her head would be blown clean off, taking a good chunk of Rex and Cody with it. 

“Next wire.” He declared.

They all held their breath. Rex winced as he placed pressure on his pliers. 

_ Snap _ . 

Time returned to normal speed. 

They had come to the realization moments after meeting up that they had no means of removing her collar. They also knew that they were going to get nowhere with a handicapped Jedi with a time bomb around her neck. So they had cautiously traveled the course of a few corridors until the Force threw them a bone and they found a maintenance closet. The trio had determined that after Ahsoka, who did not trust herself without the Force to move smooth enough, Rex had the steadiest hands and best mechanical training. If you spend enough time with Anakin Skywalker, you pick up a few tricks. 

“Okay, three wires left.” Rex said, wiping beads of sweat from his brow. 

“Kriffing hell.” Ahsoka proclaimed. 

* * *

The access port that Kanan had dropped her off at ended up being a sewage tunnel. So now she was cold, wet, and aggressively stinky. The best combination for a rescue mission. 

The passage itself may have stretched about a kilometer, but it was soon becoming clear that the base was just a series of blank, identical hallways. Which was just perfect. Fortunately, her distance from the heart of the base seemed to ensure that she wouldn’t come across anyone else along the way. Unfortunately, now she was wandering alone in an enemy stronghold on an inhabitable planet with no knowledge of what she was walking into. 

Alright, maybe she was a little over enthusiastic about her rescue mission. Sue her. Ahsoka was her best babysitter. (And her best friend who she had promised the proverbial ghost of her husband to look after.)

Her tan jumpsuit and maroon vest were insulated but not nearly enough to protect her if she somehow ended up on the surface. She was not being vapid, she tried to remind herself, worrying about her clothing was a perfectly valid thing to be doing in a situation like this. 

Honestly, and she cringed to admit it, one of the things Padme missed the most about the old days (other than her husband and democracy) was her wardrobe. She supposed her handmaidens were part of appeal, whom she also missed very much. They had all ended up spread across the galaxy when the Republic fell. The only one who knew she was alive, although she was sure the others suspected, was Sabe. (She had been quickly recruited by the Rebellion under the recommendation of Padme, but had been assigned to Alderaan. For the first few years of Leia’s life Sabe had acted as guard and tutor to her little girl. If she had not been called away a few months before the Alderaan Event, she would have been the one to get the princess out.)

When Padme. left Coruscant for the last time, leaving for Mustafar, she had been prepared to never return. She had not been sure what she was going to find when she reunited with Anakin but she knew that they wouldn’t be able to return to the Core safely. She raided her closet for the most versatile outfits and she swept her hiding places for her most precious belongings: two blasters, Anakin’s padawan braid, both of their wedding rings, and her japor snippet necklace.

What she had left behind, much to her sorrow, was almost three dozen impeccably woven outfits, at least six of which cost more than Coruscant’s average income. She had despised that fact, of course, but none of them had actually been purchased by her. They had been gifts or tributes or necessary to fulfill ceremonial obligations. 

She had also left behind a few of her favorite combat outfits and a number of them had been lost along the way. What was left from her days in the Senate were a patchwork of colors and styles. Fortunately, they helped her fit in on less desirable planets and everyone was too nice to question it on Chandrila. 

Artoo rolled along behind her. He had hated the sewage-soaked tunnel almost as much as she had. He was beeping angrily to her rear. Her droidspeak was a little rusty, and she had never been as effortlessly fluent as Anakin, but it didn’t take a genius to understand what he was saying. The brisk pace she was trying to maintain was murder on his old joints, even though he had spent the better part of three years speeding into warzones.

The base seemed to be carved into the mountain side so they had yet to come across an access point for him to plug into, making his mood worse. He didn’t like not knowing things almost as much as she did. 

As they moved deeper into the compound, the constant chill in the air seemed to lessen and the ratio of durasteel to rock shrank. One thing was clear: the base was new. Putting aside the fact that Jedi had been consistently visiting Ilum up until a five years ago, the structure seemed relatively fresh. It was definitely Imperial-made and the wear and tear on the steel definitely pointed towards environmental factors and not age. (She had taken a holonet class on architecture when she was pregnant. She had also tried and failed to start a vegetable garden on her terrace and attempted to take up the flute. With the galaxy in chaos, her husband and the father of her unborn baby in the middle of a war, and every initiative she launched in the Senate halted by bureaucratic nonsense, she had needed something she could control.)

Padme hadn’t realized how deep in thought she was until she turned the corner and was confronted with a group of stormtroopers. For a moment she was frozen like a dugar in the headlights. The troopers seemed as dumbstruck as she was. 

“Oh hell.” The instant the words were out of her mouth, the incredulous spell broke and bolts started flying. 

Artoo squealed in irritation and ducked back behind the corner. She followed eagerly, drawing her blaster to match their firing. 

She took his annoyed whirls to mean, [What the hell are you doing, woman?], but she wasn’t sure. He probably used cruder language. 

“We have to get out of here!” Padme called, backing down the way she came as the troopers advanced. 

She interpreted the second round of beeps to be cursing his lack of an access port. 

It was either a miracle the bolts weren’t hitting or maybe the rumors were true, stormtroopers really couldn’t shoot for shit. 

Padme continued her frantic backwards run until she felt herself hit the wall and fall against it. The corridor to her left was empty and the corridor to her right…

A lone trooper stared at her. Wow, these guys really weren’t quick on the uptake. 

She was about to follow Artoo when…

“Finally!” An excited yelp came from the right, beside the lone trooper. Another trooper emerged from what looked like a maintenance closet, this time unmasked. She registered briefly that he was a clone before a second being popped out. 

Ahsoka Tano, in all her glory, met her eyes. Ahsoka’s jaw dropped at the sight of her. 

“Padme?” 

“A little help?” She cried.

The two troopers beside Ahsoka leapt into action, blasting their way through the oncoming storm of...well, stormtroopers. The first trooper had thrown off his helmet in a fit of rage at some point in the skirmish, revealing the face of a clone trooper. She realized suddenly that the clones weren’t slinging bolts. Their blasters were emitting blue stun rays, much less effective and much more temporary. 

Despite their handicap, the chaos stopped as suddenly as it had started. 

“What are you doing here?” Ahsoka rushed to her side and pulled her to her feet. 

“I was...uh, rescuing you.”

She grinned. “I had it handled.”

“Apparently.” Padme said.

"What the hell is that smell?"

She groaned. "Don't ask." Her eyes turned towards the two clones picking over the bodies of the stormtroopers.  Something burst in her chest when she realized she recognized these two men. “Captain Rex, Commander Cody.”

Rex glanced up at her. “Senator Amidala. Good to see you. I thought you were dead.”

“Likewise...on both fronts.” She said, her brain still struggling to comprehend what just happened. “What are...how are you...what are you doing here?”

“Believe it or not, we’re actually here for completely different reasons. Rex and Cody are tracking Tarkin and I got myself captured.”

Padme shot her a pointed look. 

She rolled her eyes. “The op was by the book, not my fault an Inquisitor showed up.”

“An Inquisitor?” Cody whipped around. They seemed to be dragging the troopers into the maintenance closet. “You’ve met one?”

“Yeah, where did you think I got my lightsabers?”

“What are you doing?” Padme asked. “Not to question your tactics, but why didn’t you just blast them?”

Rex and Cody shared a somber look. “The last group we dealt with, the ones that were holding Ahsoka...turns out a few of the troopers were our brothers.” Rex said. 

“They were clones?” She asked incredulously. Hypothetically, the clones had been absorbed in the Imperial Army, but she hadn’t come across one since the early days of the Empire. She had thought at first that they were just aging out of combat, given their accelerated development, though she was starting to consider a darker truth: they were being exterminated. 

“We’re here to save them, not kill them. We won’t risk it anymore.” He explained as Cody dragged the last trooper into the closet the trio had emerged from. “Any?” He asked. 

Cody nodded. “Three of five.”

“That’s...wow.” Padme said. 

“The ratio shouldn't be that high.” Cody continued. “I rarely run into a brother anymore.”

“I guess they were all here.” Ahsoka said. Her tone was light but that comment settled on the group. They all seemed to have the same thought. Maybe it wasn’t a coincidence. 

“Anyone we know?” Rex questioned, glaring at the entrance to the closet with thinly veiled sustain. 

Cody shrugged. “Just like the last bunch. No distinguishable markings. Their hair is all regulation. I think even tattoos are gone. Nothing to set them apart.”

“The perfect soldier.” Ahsoka summarized with a sharp inflection. 

_ The perfect slave _ . Padme thought instantly. The clones’ condition had never sat right with her. Anakin had been hesitant when he was first heard about the plan, but had softened once he got to know his men. They weren’t slaves, at least not to the Jedi. But neither of them could have anticipated what would happen. 

As the thought of Order 66 crossed her mind she studied Rex and Cody’s scalps. Relief flooded her when she noticed their thin, identical scars. 

“You’re here to free the clones?” Padme said as Rex’s words finally resonated. “How?”

Ahsoka turned to them. “I’d like to know that, too.”

The pair shared another look before Rex launched into an abridged explanation of Ventress and the device and Serenno and Tarkin.

“You’re going off of something you got from Ventress?” Ahsoka asked dumbfoundedly. “I’m not mad...honestly I’m kind of impressed you got anything out of her. I’ve been trying to bring her in for years. How’d you manage it?”

“My masculine charms.” Cody said easily. 

Spend enough time with Obi-wan Kenobi and you...well, you get the point. 

“We need to find Tarkin.” Rex concluded. “Hopefully he’s still here.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” Padme said, forcing a reassuring smile onto her face. 

* * *

  
  


CT-3336 had been assigned to the command center at project SD-394 for….well ever. He thought maybe he had been someone before, had lived a life before. He had friends and brothers and….

No. 

He had never served in a combat division. His armor had never been stained with blood and dirt and proud yellow paint. He had never been dropped in the middle of a warzone with only his blaster, his brothers, and his Jedi by his side. He had never violated appearance protocol. He had  _ never _ questioned orders. 

He was CT-3336 and that was who he had always been. The sharp pain building behind his eyes eased. 

CT-3336 tried to ignore the chills running down his spine as Admiral Tarkin peered over his shoulder. A new prisoner had escaped. She was considered armed and dangerous. She had help. There were four intruders and an astromech droid somewhere in the bowels of base SD-394. But the prisoner had removed her collar so they couldn’t track her effectively. They caught sight of her on the monitors but she and her accomplices were masters at avoiding detection. 

“Wait, was that them? In Sector D?” Admiral Tarkin sneered. 

“No sir, that was a cleaning droid.”

Then the door burst open. Admiral Tarkin’s guards began firing wildly at the intruders. The deafening sounds of blasters and lightsabers gnawed at his ears. The room was filled with red and blue and white light. 

He knew the protocol. On project SD-394, it was better for tech to be destroyed than to let it fall into enemy hands. So he pulled his own firearm, very rarely used, and fired. The console, the monitors, and everything surrounding it burst into sulfuric flames. 

CT-3336 turned his blaster to match the oncoming intruders before a flash of blue light and a hand to the face had him falling into nothingness. 

* * *

“Kriff, kriff, kriff.” Ahsoka exclaimed, running over to the smoky console. Rex and Cody rushed to the unconscious troopers on the floor. They dragged Tarkin up and began patting his body down. 

“Anything salvageable?” Padme asked her worriedly. 

Ahsoka hung her head and slammed her hand down in anger. “Nothing.” 

Her mind was a storm of sound and sorrow. Since the moment Rex removed her collar, her senses had been bombarded with the overwhelming Force presence of Ilum. The planet was in pain. It was crying out for release, like every slave she had ever met. The sheer misery was enough to knock her over. 

She tried to look within, to block out the chaos of the energy around her, but all she found was remorse. There was no escape. 

“Okay, okay.” Padme repeated a few times and began pacing. “If they brought you here, there must be other prisoners. We need to find out what they’re doing here--”

“I know what they’re doing.” Ahsoka’s was rough with suppression. “They’re mining kyber crystals.”

Padme looked up in shock. “You’re sure?”

She nodded. “Nothing else would make the planet...scream like this.” She winced again, rubbing circles into her temples. 

“Ha I got it!” Cody exclaimed, holding up a small metal cylinder. He studied it for a second before totally deflating. “Anyone know how to use it?” 

The three of them shrugged apologetically. 

Artoo beeped, thoroughly unimpressed with the display. [I can find a place to plug in and download schematics. We’re closer to civilization now so there should be another spot. That way we won’t be running in half-cocked again, you numbnuts.] 

“Did he just say something offensive?” Rex asked, staring down at the little droid. 

Ahsoka sighed. “Not explicitly. Try and find an access port, but don’t go too far. And come back right after.”

[No, I was going to wander around and get myself captured like an idiot.]

“Wouldn't be the first time.” Ahsoka said with a pointed look. 

Artoo whistled softly. If he had a face, it would be red. Then he sped out the door. 

“Oh, woah, I think it’s like a hologram.” Cody said, about to push the button at the top of the cylinder. 

“Wait!” Padme yelped and ran over to him. “You can’t activate it now!”

“Why not?” He said in outrage. 

“We don’t know how many clones there are in this facility. If we wake them and they try to rebel, they could all get gunned down. And us with them.” Padme placed her hand on top of Cody’s that was clutching the device. “We need to wait for the right time.”

“The right time was five years ago.” He spat. 

“I know.” She said empathetically. “I know…” 

“She’s right,  _ vod _ .” Rex cut in. “We shouldn’t do anything until we know what we’re dealing with. We’ve already taken too many risks as it is.”

“I just don’t think--”

_ Squuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! _

Artoo came barreling in through the door at full speed, slamming into the opposite wall and spinning out of control. 

“Artoo?” Padme asked in concern.

[Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck]

“Oh.” She said blankly, glancing towards the door. 

Ahsoka followed her eye line. She felt her heart creep up her esophagus. 

Standing in the doorway, clearly (but irrationally?) out of breath, was Darth Vader. Behind in, equally as frazzled, was a stormtrooper. 

“Well, hello.” Darth Vader said unwaveringly. “This is a coincidence, I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...okay. 
> 
> Hi guys! Hope you're all staying safe and healthy. I've been meaning to update for a while but I got sucked into a different story and then my school started officially assigning work so I haven't had much time to work on this. 
> 
> We're coming up on some really important plot moments, but don't worry, we'll have some crazy, emotional conversations in the future too. I'm a strong proponent of the idea that Artoo beeps because everything he would say is ridiculously crass and not appropriated for kids, but I tried to soften it a little. I had fun writing him this time. He says what I'm thinking. I also decided that he's the only one that doesn't use Star Wars curse words, just...because. Also CT-3336 is a very specific clone but he doesn't have a number in the show so I made one up for him. 
> 
> Like always, the lore is a combination of what I've read in other fics, researched, and came up with myself. I don't pretend to be an expert on anything. Please review! They give me life.


	18. A Tumultuous Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, Anakin Skywalker was having a weird day. He woke up rudely from a really great dream and then had to deal with a sacred site of his former religious being cosmically violated. Now he's been reunited with his estranged wife and she's not exactly on board with his life choices. Also his mentor/dad/brother might be having a mental breakdown by the end and the other three people (and Artoo) are just a wee bit overwhelmed. So yeah, weird day.

“Anakin...Anakin, wake up.”

The words emerged out of the air lazily. He wanted to ignore them. He wanted to continue watching Luke and Leia play in the garden. 

It was the fourth night he had spent with them. After the first, he had come to them twice when he sensed their distress within shared nightmares. Luke had talked to him about the new model starfighter Aunt Be bought for him while Leia regaled him with tales of the last prank they played on Uncle Owen. Once their nerves were calmed he set them back into dreamless sleep, with the obligatory promise to look after them.

This last time, they had come to him. Their mother had left on a mission and they were worried about her. He could barely contain his own concern, but he managed it for his children. If the twins were receptive to emotion in real life, it was tenfold in their shared mind space. Every feeling one sensed the other felt as well. It was incredible how well he could maintain his emotions if he had a reason to. 

They had fallen into his arms easily. Luke had mentioned offhandedly one time that ‘Ani’ felt safe. Leia had proclaimed that ‘Ani’ didn’t feel bad, that they had agreed to trust him. 

This time he had soothed their fears, both through words and Force suggestions, and they had scurried off to play in the vast gardens of his mental Varykino. He watched in wonder, laughing along, as his children played games. Sometimes they would involve him but he was content to just listen. They barely knew him but they felt comfortable enough to play softly beside him. 

The longer he spent with them, the more he felt he knew them, he understood them. 

What had happened on Alderaan...Leia could not close her eyes without remembering it. But the wound, both mental and emotional, was healing. Padme and Luke’s love were filling the hole that had split inside of her when her home burned and her parents had disappeared. He had done that to her. He hoped he was helping to fill the hole too, although he feared with every fiber of his being what would happen if...when she discovered his hand in her trauma. 

The more complete she became, the more of her true self shined through. She was a supernova in the Force. Not exactly like Luke, but similar. Her smile, however rare a true one was, could light even the darkest space. She was also clever, just as industrious as he had been at her age. 

Luke was both the same and opposite. His outbursts were loud and his inward moments were soft. It was easier for him to control himself, easier for him to calm down, but he was passionate. But, Anakin supposed, they were the same in one special way. Whenever someone they loved was in danger, the rules changed. They could do anything if it was for others. 

“Wake up. We’re almost there.” Obi-wan’s voice filled his mind again. He didn’t want to leave his dream world. He didn’t want Luke and Leia to go away. 

But he had a job to do. A job that would hopefully bring him back to his kids, in the flesh this time. 

“Guys, I have to go now.” He called over to them. 

They came running forward, each grabbing a leg. 

“Don’t go, Ani.” Luke murmured into his knee. 

“I’m sorry.” His heartbroke. “I have to.” 

Leia released her grip and stood firmly before him. “No! I command you to stay.”

“I’m sorry little princess.” He laughed. “I don’t have to follow your orders. Why don’t you try to get some real sleep now, okay guys?”

They both pouted but nodded, their eyes already drooping. 

“I’ll be right here.” He whispered to them. 

“Promise?” Luke’s voice emerged from the folds of Anakin’s robes. 

“I promise.”

And the beautiful world drifted away. 

* * *

“Ah, good morning.” Obi-wan said as he stumbled back into the cockpit. “Have a nice nap?” 

“Shut up.” He grumbled. 

They were nearly to their destination: the mystery project Piett was almost assigned to. It had taken them a while but they finally managed to acquire a ship and access codes that hopefully wouldn’t trip any alarms. Of course, they were still no closer to figure out what exactly was happening at -413.014, 254.642, but one step at a time. 

“How long?” Anakin asked, slipping into his seat. He had pulled on his uniform, save the helmet, in preparation for landing. 

“Just a few minutes now.” Obi-wan peered down at the console. “We’re in the unknown regions.”

“Great, that’s always a good sign.” He muttered drily.

“Well, I ought to go get into costume.” Obi-wan said, transferring control from the copilot’s seat to the pilot’s. They had decided he would dress as a stormtrooper instead of an officer. On the off chance someone at this base knew his face, they didn’t want to take the risk of discovery. 

“Wait.” Anakin said, leaning down to the bag by his side. “I brought this for you.” He lifted a long, metal cylinder and tossed to him. 

Obi-wan’s eyes widened. Anakin thought he could see tears in them. “My lightsaber. I thought this was lost.” He looked up. “Thank you.”

His face reddened and his eyes dropped. “It’s no problem. I figured if this gets ugly I’d rather have you with a lightsaber than a blaster.”

“Did you--”

“I brought Qui-gon’s crystal too, yeah, and mine. Can’t believe you saved it.” He let out a bitter laugh. “I figured you’d burn it.”

“I was saving it for Luke.” He said softly. 

Anakin’s heart warmed but he tried to keep his face impassive. “I, uh...thank you for that. I’ll...we’ll be landing soon.”

“Right, of course.” Obi-wan said, exiting the cockpit awkwardly.

Despite the progress they had made, there was still tension between them. Whenever something from the past got brought up it was like a wall slammed down between them. The shields to their bond had been carefully built up again so they weren’t sharing every thought. The few days between repairing the bond and fixing the shields had been fraught with headaches and arguments. 

“We’re not going back?” Obi-wan asked, pausing in the doorway. 

“We’re not going back.”

He nodded seriously and disappeared from view. 

Anakin flexed his hands on the controls, trying in any way to calm himself. He glanced down once more at the bag by his side for reassurance. His own ‘saber with the blue blade was sitting unsuspectedly beside fifteen armed explosives. 

No. There was no way he was going back. 

* * *

“This is ridiculous!”

“I know.”

“This is sacrilegious!”

“I know.”

“This is--”

“Obi-wan!” Anakin finally exploded. They were lucky that the stormtroopers who had been patrolling the corridor had fled the moment Darth Vader marched in, or they would have been screwed “I know--abhorrent, blasphemous, obscene and a million other adjectives you’re dragging out of your ass. I’m as pissed you are.”

“Anakin...it’s Ilum.” 

He scoffed. “You should see what he did to the Temple.” 

Anakin felt the waves of disgust rolling off of his former master through the bond. He responded by sending calming ripples back. A strange role reversal indeed. 

“That was Tarkin’s flagship.” Anakin growled. “He must be here.”

“I thought you liked Tarkin.” Obi-wan said snidely. He tried to ignore the tone, knowing the displeasure building in his former master. 

Obi-wan wasn’t entirely wrong. In the few times they met during the war he hadn’t necessarily disagreed with Tarkin, at least not the degree that those around him did. But everything had changed with Ahsoka’s trial. And his actions in the Empire. Darth Vader may have been ruthless, but he only followed orders. (The words echoed in his mind, a reassuring drumbeat. One day he would have to admit the truth, but now it was not the time.) More often than not his massacres were orchestrated by the monster himself, Admiral Tarkin. 

“Not anymore,” He answered stiffly. 

Obi-wan followed stiffly behind him as they walked the halls of the project SD-394’s base on Ilum. The once untouched landscape of one of the Jedi’s most sacred planets had been gruesomely torn apart. Anakin might not have been voicing his annoyance, but he despised it as much as Obi-wan did, especially since it had happened right under his nose. He had no idea that this was happening, but it was well maintained and staffed. 

It seemed to be a mining project, he reasoned to himself, probably run by droids since they hadn’t sensed any more than a suspiciously high number of Imperial personnel. There were muted minds throughout the base, the controlled sub consciousnesses of former clones troopers, but other than them, there appeared to be no one there against their will. No  _ person _ was crying out into the Force. Other, possibly sentient, beings were a different story. Both of them had sensed the disturbance the moment they landed. The very planet was in agony. There was only one thing that they could be mining on Ilum: kyber crystals.

And there was only one thing that kyber crystals would be used for at such volumes: the Death Star. 

The Death Star plans had come across his desk once or twice, very briefly. Honestly, he had been somewhat incensed when Palpatine had initially chosen to keep him off the project. He was, afterall, an extremely versatile engineer. But over the years he understood. Once he realized what exactly the Death Star was to be used for, he balked. 

He had never understood the point of needless, mindless slaughter. He had participated in a number of violent massacres over the years, but they had always had a purpose. They were horrifying, to be sure, and he nearly vomited now just thinking about them, but every death had meant something. At the time, it had fueled him, now it just brought him sorrow. But he knew the number. He knew the exact number of lives he had taken, both as Jedi and Sith. The Death Star was the opposite of everything he had believed in, even when he was Darth Vader. 

There was a second reason, even if he hated to admit it. Even if he hated to admit that he had been so blind. 

Palpatine didn’t want him for his mind. He didn’t want his reason or intellect or mechanical talents. He wanted his affinity for killing. He wanted his brute strength and Force ability. He wasn’t a person to Palaptine. Probably never was. He was a machine, he was a puppet. And he hated that more than anything else. 

No, he didn’t hate anymore. He  _ strongly disliked _ . 

Okay, sithspit. He might not be a Sith anymore (good riddance) but he still wasn’t a Jedi. He liked the gray. Maybe he would get a timeshare there. 

“Anakin, look.” Obi-wan said, pointing down one of the corridors along the main hall. “It looks like a greenhouse.”

He looked once forwards and then craned his neck down the hall Obi-wan was gesturing to. There was a doorway glowing bright with fluorescent lights. 

“What the kriff is that?” Anakin stared wide-eyed at the green and purple plants sprouting within the depths of the ice planet. The leaves seemed to flutter with impossible wind, almost like they were being swayed by the Force. 

Obi-wan’s helmet covered his face, but Anakin sensed a similar sentiment through their bond. But his was tinged with a significant degree more horror. He was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to feel that. 

“Those...those are…” The Jedi trailed off, disbelief evident through the Force, but...the strangest thing was happening. Obi-wan felt almost...muted. Their connection was strong but the field surrounding him, and honestly through the entire room, was duller than usual. Even dull for him, which seemed impossible. The greenhouse-esq room, or maybe the plants themselves, were turning the Force around him into soup. It was terrifyingly intangible. He could still manipulate it, but his senses were fried. It gnawed at his consciousness like a bad hangover. If he didn’t have the direct bond with Obi-wan, he would have thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. The longer they were in there, the longer Obi-wan faded from view in the Force. 

“I’ve seen these before, in a holocron years ago.” Obi-wan explained shakily. “If prepared properly, these plants have the potential to create a serum that can unwittingly shield one’s Force signature. Essentially, it makes them non-existent in the framework of the universe.” 

Anakin shuddered. He could not imagine what that might feel like. Better yet, what it may feel like for someone looking for them through the Force. If Luke and Leia were ever subjected to that...he didn’t know what he would do. 

“Back in the days of the Old Republic and the Sith wars there were some Jedi who used the serum to hide prisoners, but the practice has long since been outlawed. It was considered inhumane and dangerous because the proper dosages are so finicky. I didn’t know there were still any plants left.” Obi-wan gestured to the burgeoning greenhouse. “Left alone a crop like this.” 

“What would they need it for?” Anakin asked carefully. 

Through the bond he sensed Obi-wan’s utter befuddlement “I honestly have no idea. Maybe it’s used to nullify the power of the kyber crystals before it's needed? I can’t imagine mining kyber is at all safe, even if they’re using machines like you suggested. I’ve never heard of it being possible, but it might be necessary to excavate kyber en mass without blowing up the planet.”

Anakin’s face went slack as an alarming thought crept into his mind. “Obi-wan...what if they are using people, but we just can’t sense them because they’re being given the serum?”

The older man stopped. “I...that might be possible, yes.” 

Anakin gulped. “We should keep going. I doubt we have too long before Tarkin realizes I’m here and alerts the Emperor. And then all of this goes out of the window.”

Obi-wan shifted the pack on his back. Within they are stuffed their lightsabers and the few meager belongings Anakin had nabbed from his quarters on the Executor. They both balked at the idea of carrying the explosives around with them, choosing instead to leave them on Anakin’s ship for the time being. Getting on world had been laughably easy since no one was about to question Lord Vader, even if he was somewhere he definitely wasn’t supposed to be. 

“What are you doing?” Anakin asked as Obi-wan knelt down to one of the plants. 

“I’m taking a piece for a sample.” 

He groaned. “Why the hell is that a good idea?” 

Obi-wan’s exasperation rippled through the bond. Now that was on purpose. Anakin was sure of it. 

“These are historical artifacts. Regardless of their danger, they deserve to be preserved.”

“Well, I think that’s sithspit and we should leave it all here to burn with the rest of this base. Remember? Defying the laws of nature and everything.”

Anakin could almost see Obi-wan rolling eyes. “Someone has to preserve our history, Anakin, the good and the bad. Besides,” He carefully severed one of the flowing leaves and brought it closer for inspection. “I have a feeling that this will come in handy.”

“Well, I have a bad feeling about all of this, and those plants especially. We have to go.”

Obi-wan sighed. “You have no appreciation for history.”

They finally left the spine-shivering room and continued on into the base. There were far more troopers now, each one in a similar state of alarm, so they were forced to communicate through the bond. 

_ You think this is about us?  _ He asked cautiously as another division of stormtroopers marches past. 

_ Why would it be?  _

_ Because we broke into the creepy greenhouse _ . Anakin asked. 

_ Perhaps...but they have no reason to suspect it was us.  _ Obi-wan answered at his shoulder.  _ I think we should work towards the mines. I want to see what exactly they are using the plants for. _

_ Way ahead of you master.  _

They rounded another corner. The troopers were coming waves now. He sensed distractingly that basically every third man was a clone. Once they had all felt like individuals in the Force. The men he worked with in the First Legion thought as independently as any other soldier, of which he was grateful for, even if they certainly followed orders with less questions than his 501st did. But these clones...these men were like automatons. Whatever had made them themselves was gone, replaced by mindless obedience. 

“Trooper!” He signaled to a passing soldier. 

“Lord Vader, sir.” The man said without a hint of disbelief. 

“Where is the control center?”

The stormtrooper pointed down the north hall. 

“About your business.” Vader ordered and the trooper hurried off. 

_ That was easy. _ Obi-wan muttered through the bond. 

He sighed.  _ Too easy. _

Anakin set off down the north hallway with a flurry to his cloak. Obi-wan muttered something under his breath. 

Uhhhhh. 

His brain shorted out for a second. 

Down the hall, rolling cheerfully towards them was a little blue and white astromech. The astromech’s dome spun lazily towards them and froze. 

Anakin came to a sudden halt, so sudden that Obi-wan almost crashed into him. 

The little droid stared at them with the most bewildered expression a machine who no face could possibly make. 

“Is that..?” Obi-wan asked dumbly. 

“YES.” Anakin said too loudly. 

Without a moment’s warning, Artoo zoomed around and took off down the hall. 

“That’s my kriffing droid!” Anakin shouted and raced after him. 

“Anakin--Stop!--What are you--slow down--!” Obi-wan yelled breathlessly behind him. 

_ Squuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _

Artoo hurtled through an entrance way. When they finally came to an abrupt stop, Anakin felt whatever chill was left inside of him drained out. 

Standing in the room (which happened to be exactly the control center they were looking for) was basically everyone he had ever cared about. 

“Oh.” Padme Amidala, the love of his life, said. The woman he would destroy planets for was staring at him blankly. She didn’t look angry, exactly, just as completely dumbfounded as he felt. 

Beside her was Ahsoka Tano, his beloved student. The last time he saw her he was leaving to save the Chancellor. He hadn’t anticipated that to be their last good bye. There was Captain...Commander Rex. His most loyal advisor who had somehow become one of his most favorite people. And Commander Cody, finally reporting in after almost three months of radio silence. 

For a moment everyone just kind of stared at each other in complete and utter bewilderment. 

Well, someone’s got to break the ice. 

“Well, hello.” Anakin said, cursing his respirator for distorting his voice. “This is a coincidence, I swear.”

That did the trick. 

Ahsoka’s eyes flared violently and she drew her bright white lightsaber. Padme stepped back, still in shock, but Rex stepped forward, wielding his blaster. 

Cody, bless his heart, didn’t really know what to do, but Obi-wan did. 

He slammed his hand against the control to lock the door behind them, tore off his mask, and rushed to place himself between Anakin and the rest. 

Ahsoka faltered and lowered her ‘sabers a centimeter. “Obi-wan?”

“Hello again.”

“You’re not dead?” 

“Nope, no I’m not. Yay, woohoo, I know, you’re all overjoyed.”

“He didn’t kill you.” The sharpness to Padme’s voice was like a knife to his heart. She had recovered some and had taken to glaring directly at him. 

“It took a bit of convincing.” Obi-wan said lightly. 

That did not have the desired effect. Padme growled and raised her blaster, aiming it towards his heart. “Give me a reason to not pull this trigger.”

“Padme, he saved my life.” The Jedi said gently. He stepped carefully towards her and placed his hands over her grip. With extreme caution, he lowered her blaster. “It’s him. I promise you.”

“It is.” Cody said. Every head whipped towards him. He blushed. “I mean...who do you think sent me on this mission?”

“Darth Vader?” Rex spat. “We’ve been working for Darth Vader?”

Cody nodded sheepishly. “Now you get why I didn’t tell you.” 

Rex gawked at him. “Because it's a bad idea!”

“I don’t think it...” Anakin trailed off when everyone turned to glare at him. He was still as immensely confused as everyone else. Why didn’t Ahsoka know who he was? Did Obi-wan and Padme not tell her? And didn’t both of them recognize--ohhhhh. He undid his helmet and pulled it off. “I forgot about that.”

He was pretty sure Rex almost fainted but he was more distracted by Ahsoka’s reaction. 

In one instant her face went through literally every emotion. And then she rounded on Padme with a vengeance. 

“You didn’t tell me?!” She shrieked. The tips of her Lekku were turning an angry shade of red. 

Padme was completely stoic. Despite Obi-wan’s best efforts, she had repositioned her aim, at his head this time. “Because I didn’t want you to have to go through what I did.”

“Padme--” He began desperately.

“No!” She said. Tears were sprouting from her eyes, the only indication she felt anything other than indifference. “I don’t know what you did to Obi-wan, but this isn’t happening. You are not  _ you _ again. My husband died when he tried to choke the life out of me. Or better yet, he died when he marched on the Temple because the man I loved could never have murdered children. So whoever you are, you are not Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker is  _ dead _ .” Her voice was even which hurt worse than if she had been yelling and raging. 

“Please--”

“What are you doing here?” Padme growled.

Finally, Obi-wan stepped in. “We were investigating a lead into something the Empire is building.”

“He is--”

“I’m not--”

“It doesn’t matter right now. We’re all here. We can help each other.” Obi-wan reasoned.

_ Now's not the time for argument.  _ He said shortly through the bond. Suddenly the man beside him was Master Obi-wan Kenobi again. High General of the Grand Army of the Republic.  _ I’ll make sure you have a moment to talk, but now is not the time.  _

He turned to Rex and Cody. “I assume you’re here about the assignment we gave you.”

Rex opened his mouth to protest, but Cody cut him off. “Yes sir. We’ve finally found a break.” He held up a nondescript durasteel cylinder. “This will transfer control over the clone army to the holder. We followed Tarkin here and stole it from him.” Anakin was now noticing the pile of troopers and officers in the corner of the room. Tarkin, in particular, was tied down. 

“And you two?” Obi-wan addressed the eerily calm Padme and the still fuming Ahsoka. 

“I was looking for someone he--” She jabbed a finger at Anakin. “Stole from their own home when I was...accosted by the enemy and taken hostage.” Ahsoka said through gritted teeth. “I was transferred here where I ran into Rex and Cody. Padme came to get me.”

Obi-wan nodded knowingly. “Watchman’s lead on the Organas. I expect you didn’t get the information you were looking for.”

Anakin stifled a snort at Ahsoka’s astounded face. She nodded. 

“Pity.” Obi-wan said. “I was hoping we had something.”

“You were Watchman.” Padme flatly like she already expected it. 

“Well, it was mostly Anakin, but I did help interpret the data to choose the safest course of action.” Obi-wan explained diplomatically. 

Ahsoka continued to sputter incoherently. Oh, he had missed her. 

His former master tilted his head. Anakin could see the gears turning in his brain. 

“You were brought here, specifically?” Obi-wan asked Ahsoka directly. 

“Yes…”

“Where Tarkin happened to be going?”

“They changed destination, sir.” Cody spoke up. “Mid flight. We stowed away on Tarkin’s cruiser. They were redirected.”

“Hmm.” Inevitably, Obi-wan's hand found its way to his chin. “We only noted one ship in the system, Tarkin’s flagship. It seems you were brought here as a prisoner, to a remote mining facility that has been a source of the Jedi’s power for millenia. And that was important enough a development to summon Admiral Tarkin here as well. Not to mention the materials being mined here are Kyber crystals, notably volatile but invaluable to the Empire as an energy source for their weapon. And the plants…”

Obi-wan froze. 

“It can’t be...it’s impossible.”

“What is it, Master?” 

“Nothing, nothing, just a thought…” He trailed off, staring hard at the floor. 

Unfortunately, they didn’t have the time for detective work. They still had two blasters and a couple of lightsabers pointed at them. 

“I can’t really explain.” Anakin finally spoke. “But I can...I can promise you I’m not that monster anymore. I’m getting better. It’s not all perfect, but with Obi-wan and Luke and Leia, I’m really--”

_ Oh no. _

For the first time, Padme’s expression changed. It was like the dam broke and her beautiful round cheeks turned purple. Her eyes filled with exacting rage, but strangely, it was not directed towards him. It was pointed towards the graying Jedi who was seeming more and more senile by the second, with his vague mutterings. 

“Obi-wan Kenobi!” Padme shrieked. She dropped her blaster and launched herself at him. Every word was accented with a punch.“Why--in--the--name--of--all--that--is--holy--would--you--tell--him about my children! That is not your secret to tell Obi-wan Kenobi! I trusted you. HOW DARE YOU!” 

Anakin tore her off of him kicking and screaming. 

“Anakin Skywalker, release me now or so help me--” She screamed. 

“Padme, I’m all for getting your emotions out but we’re kind of in the middle of a dangerous mission and I don’t think your yelling is helping the covert part.” He said. 

She ripped away from his arms. “And you,  _ Darth Vader.  _ You lost your right to them when you choked me on Mustafar. What have you done to them?”

Padme Amidala had always been gifted with words. If he was being honest, it was her words that had made him fall in love. Oh, her beauty caused his infatuation, but it was her gift with words that had made him consider abandoning the Jedi. He always knew she could cut with them as well as she could heal, but man, it had been a longtime since he had been on the receiving end of her fury. 

“I visit them. In their dreams. They were having nightmares and I wanted to help them. So I visit them and chase away the bad stuff.” He tried to explain. He cringed, realizing that he had never actually told Obi-wan that bit.

She hesitated like she was trying to comprehend his answer. “I, uh, really?” 

“Okay,” Rex interjected awkwardly. “As interesting as this is, because I guess you have kids maybe? Whatever. There’s more important stuff that needs to happen. Like freeing the clones.”

Obi-wan swallowed, recovered from his injuries. “He’s right. I believe that there is something more to this facility. And it is up to us to figure out what exactly is going on here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that happened. They've reunited! Wooo! I've been agonizing over the reuinon for weeks! And its kind of mostly over. I just set myself up for a story arc that I've been debating on this whole time which is why this chapter took so long to get out. I decided to go with my gut and write what I would want to read, even if it might be a little...I don't know. You'll find out. We're in the home stretch guys! Probably five more chapters, tops. But then again I've never finished a story before so I have no idea. 
> 
> The first episode of the Mandalore Arc was CRAZY! Probably the best episode of Clone Wars, except maybe the Umbarra arc which is one of my favorites. But that animation and that music! It felt so much like a movie and I cannot wait for the rest. My school started official removing schooling so I haven't been able to write as often. I also got distracted by the only fandom powerfuly to completely pull my focus away from Star Wars: Harry Potter. 
> 
> I hope you liked it and are staying safe. I'm glad I could contribute to your escape from reality for a little bit. Thank you so much for reading. The readers and commenters are the reason why this is so long. I really appreciate you.


	19. The Broken Few

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our newly reunited friends have a few heart to hearts. Something changes that shifts the very framwork of the galaxy...and the future.

Padme grumbled once more, shifting her weight back and forth.  _ His _ eyes kept fluttering over to her, watching her with a look that left her thoroughly uncomfortable and thoroughly...something else she didn’t want to think about. 

She hated his solidly blue eyes and the brotherly grip Obi-wan had on his shoulder as they gazed over Artoo’s holomap. She hated that his hair was the same length it had been when she fell in love with him and he seemed lighter than he ever had in their marriage. The severity that had rested in his expression in the final days of the Clone War, what she had imagined him with for the last five years, was gone. She hated that he had somehow become the loving father to their children she always wanted. 

She hated everything about him, Padme repeated to herself over and over again. 

She ignored that the gaping hole in her heart didn’t seem as cavernous. That despite her best efforts of staying alert, just a few minutes with him had her relaxing at the sound of his voice. That Ahsoka looked purely hopeful for the first time in forever. That Rex and Cody seemed eager to jump back into action with their generals. That Obi-wan seemed to trust him absolutely. 

“The plans certainly suggest a holding center.” Obi-wan said, pointing towards a portion of the base’s schematics. Before being rudely interrupted, Artoo had managed to find an access point and download the plans. The console in their unofficial base was smoking obnoxiously.  _ He  _ had tried to fix it, but had declared it destroyed beyond repair. 

Ahsoka looked confused. “I didn’t sense anyone.”

Obi-wan and  _ him _ exchanged looks that made Padme want to throttle both of them. 

“There might be a reason for that.”  _ He _ said. “The prisoners could have had their presence in the Force blocked.”

Obi-wan nodded. “I believe that is why Ahsoka was taken here. She may have been intended to be employed in the mines to extract kyber crystals. Tarkin would have come here to administer her capture and interrogation.”

Padme blinked. She clenched her fists to stop the shuddering in her fingers. “Are you implying…?”

“That there may be more Force sensitive prisoners here that we just cannot sense? Perhaps even lost Jedi? Absolutely I am.” Obi-wan expounded with a dangerous glint in his eye.

“But... _ he _ killed them all.” She said, trying to ignore the hurt spreading across his face. 

“I didn’t.”  _ He _ said softly. “I saved the younglings.”

“What?” Ahsoka exclaimed, but Padme couldn’t hear his answer. The blood in her ears was too loud. 

“You didn’t kill them?” She muttered. 

_ He _ shook his head. His eyes were like Luke’s when he got in trouble for something Leia did. A little embarrassed, a guilty, and a little confused. 

Unable to do literally anything else for fear that she would explode again, Padme walked away. 

“They could have some Jedi here.”  _ He _ said. She felt his eyes burning a hole into the back of her skull. “I never learned what they did with the bodies of those killed in Order 66. I never--” He cleared his throat. “I never wanted to know. They could have left some alive and collected others over the years. Padawans probably.”

“What happened to the younglings?” Ahsoka asked. 

“I had them distributed back to their families or to willing surrogates.” His voice hardened. “If they were found, I would know. I promise that they are all perfectly safe.”

“We need to check for Bail and Breha.” Padme finally found her voice. She turned back to all of their puzzled expressions. “ _ Watchman _ ,” The word had extra bite. “Said they weren’t taken to Coruscant. The transport Ahsoka found had been off the radar for a while. Maybe it brought them here.”

“She could be right.” Rex tore his eyes away from the tense interaction back to the map. “There’s regulation barracks for troopers, here, but there’s what could be slave quarters  _ and  _ cells in the lower levels. This base could function as an isolated prison as well.”

“Why we’ve never found a prisoner.” Padme murmured to herself. “They were here.”

“It’s certainly possible.” Obi-wan rubbed his beard. She allowed herself to get a good look at him. The graveness that had been there when she left him on Tatooine seemed less obtrusive now. His hair was a few shades lighter. She wasn’t sure it was from the twin suns or just the sign of reaching forty and having lived the life he did. Regardless, the last three months apparently had been good for him. The weathering that Ahsoka had described disappeared when he smiled. It was strange to see him in stormtrooper armor, but not as strange to see... _ him _ in that awful black suit. 

“We need to free the clones.” Cody said firmly, shooting her a side-eyed look. 

Padme sighed. “I’m not saying we can’t. We just need to wait for the right time.”

“I agreed.” Ugh,  _ he _ said. She refused to give him the satisfaction of making grateful eye contact. “We don’t even know how it works.”

“We don’t know how long we’re going to be able to hold this control center.” Ahsoka offered. 

Artoo made a satisfied noise and  _ his  _ mouth quirked up. “Artoo said he sent a transmission saying we were spotted making an escape on the surface. It’ll be a while before they think to come back there.”

“If I may.” Obi-wan coughed, commanding the room once more. “I believe we ought to get to work.”

* * *

Ahsoka fiddled with the cuffs around her wrists. They had replaced her Force-inhibiting collar for effect but hadn’t activated it. Cody pushed her forward roughly. As far as plans went, this was one of Obi-wan's less structured ones. It would have been right up Anakin’s alley, but it was a little haphazard for Master Kenobi. 

They had decided to split up, against their own instincts. Cody and Ahsoka were meant to recon the mines to get a better look at the operation. Padme and Obi-wan were supposed to find Bail and Breha, and/or, depending on the outcome, find a way to contact the Alliance. Rex and Anakin were going to retrieve some unknown items from the shuttle Anakin and Obi-wan had arrived in. The pair had exchanged unsettling looks more than once during the planning process, like they were reading each other's minds. 

Anakin… was kriffing alive! Something that appeared to be pretty common knowledge that she was specifically kept in the dark about. The fire in her chest was burning equal parts fury and delight. The flickering presence of her apprenticeship bonds in the back of her mind were growing steadily more powerful. She wasn’t really sure what to think. And she definitely wasn’t ready to deal with it right now. 

Her hips felt empty without her lightsabers. Artoo was bumping along beside them, concealing her weapons. There was some debate on what team deserved to have the enormously helpful droid, but they decided Cody and Ahsoka were walking into the biggest unknown. Resource records suggested that there were at least a few people being held in the cells that were Padme and Obi-wan's destination so they had a higher chance of success. No one was going to question Darth Vader so they were mostly in the clear. They left Tarkin bound but alive with a plan to rendez-vous back in the control center once their assignments were complete. he could still be useful, as one of the highest ranking officers in the Empire. The plan was to take him back with them and use him as either a bargaining tool or an information source, depending on how well this mission went. 

Even within the base’s own mainframe, the identities of the workforce in the mines were concealed. Ahsoka and Cody were walking to the complete unknown. 

She was acutely aware of Cody’s blaster behind her back. Logically, she knew he wasn’t going to shoot her, but her instincts were still catching up with the new normal. The last time she spoke to Rex he had bemoaned that Cody had refused to remove his chip. For five years, the face of a clone, particularly a familiar one like Cody had brought terror and depression, not relief. 

It seemed almost like the base was designed to confuse them. The winding hallways all looked the same and they stretched on forever into the depths of the ice planet. She stood stock still in the lift journey to the lower levels, especially since there were three other troopers who had entered behind them. 

The other troopers didn’t speak. She noticed that was a trend here. They seemed particularly willing to comply. 

The lift popped open. The map Artoo had pulled from the archives had shown living quarters directly off of a large mining and refinery shaft. They were meters from the entrance, but it seemed as empty as it did earlier. If there were droids, she would be able to sense their physical beings at this close a range. This wasn’t like that. It was like there were pockets of emptiness amidst the undeniable glow of kyber crystals. Thousands and thousands of little points of light etched into the caves of Ilum. 

Cody nudged her forward once more. The door opened easily for them as Cody had nicked a badge from one of the higher ups in their heap of disabled troopers. 

The color drained from her face. 

_ Oh Force _ . 

* * *

“You know you’re going to have to speak to me at some point.” Obi-wan quipped. 

Padme ignored him. Her blaster was cocked ahead of her as they ran down through the corridor. Obi-wan had stubbornly refused to put back on his helmet, insisting that there was no possible way he could be efficient if he was forced to wear the monstrosity. He was still begrudgingly using a blaster instead of his preferred lightsaber, however. But they had pretty much dropped the charade of captive and guard. 

“Padme,” He caught her arm. “Please just let me explain.”

“No.” She said flatly and continued her cautious trek through the base. 

The mines were on the lowest level of the base, but just above it was a specific and isolated detention center. That was where they suspected Bail and Breha were being kept, if they were here at all. 

“I didn’t tell him flat out about the twins, but there were...extenuating circumstances.”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“He was...there were ghosts involved.”

She stopped. “What?” Padme snapped.

“Qui-gon’s, uh, spirit visited us a while ago. Pretty much stopped Anakin from killing me.”

“Qui-gon?” 

“Yes...he was rather persuasive.”

“And then you told him about the twins?” 

“No...I wanted to bring him back without using you as a reason. I worried that I would lose my progress if he became focused on finding you rather than repairing himself. I only told him when I was sure it wouldn’t cause a backslide and would only aid in his recovery. It was an...interesting few months.”

“You say that like he was sick.” Padme said, her bite dissipating into confusion.

“In a way he was, I suppose.” Obi-wan pronounced gravely. “His mind had been corrupted by Palpatine, almost like a virus. It took Qui-gon and my combined power to loosen the grip. Then there was months of training and meditation. I think eventually the knowledge of you and the twins realigned his shields.” Obi-wan considered for a moment. "The knowledge that there was something more important than stopping Palpatine. There was something to fight for, I suppose."

“He’s better now?” It might have been wishful thinking, but Obi-wan thought he heard a glitter of relief in Padme’s tone. 

He exhaled carefully. “It’s not the end of it and there are times when he seems more Vader than Anakin, but I believe we are getting there.” Obi-wan chuckled softly. “I didn’t know he had visited the twins, but I did notice a change in him the last few weeks. More himself than he has been in years. How are the twins?” He chanegd the subject eagerly. 

A smile crept onto her face without her control. “They’re wonderful. You would like them. I’m sure they would like you.”

“I cannot wait to see them again. I--”

Obi-wan was cut off by rhythmic beeping from both of their comm links.

“Ahsoka, what is it? We said--”

“Guys, we’re gonna need to change the plan.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So…”

“So.”

“How have you been?” Anakin asked awkwardly as they made their way up to the landing bay. 

“Fine.” Rex said. “You?”

“You know…” He gestured to the suit. “Been better.”

Rex snorted. “I bet.” He paused, turning stiffly forward. “So that was you.”

“Yes…”

“Was it all you?” He cleared his throat. “Order 66?”

Anakin was lucky his mask concealed his face, because he paled considerably. “Not...I don’t know that was going to happen. But I...I guess I helped. But Ahsoka said you removed your chip?”

He shook his head tightly. “She removed it. She likes to leave that bit out of the story. When it--” The grip on his blaster tightened. “When the Order came through, everything suddenly made sense. I realized who Palpatine was.” Rex glanced at him. “Maul told us. Or he told Ahsoka what was going to happen. She didn’t...she didn’t believe him. But when I got the Order I understood what it was. That’s why I was able to resist as long as I did, because I knew what was going on inside my head. Fives...the chip...he was all right. I guess I warned her or gave her a clue on where to look for answers, but I honestly don’t remember. I just remember the pain. Of being ripped apart at the seams until there’s nothing left. And when I finally woke up, after Ahsoka took my chip out, there was a minute...I didn’t know which was real. Rex or...or the Order.”

Anakin watched him, horror creeping into his face. “I didn’t...I didn’t know. I didn’t really think about--”

“I know.” Rex interrupted sharply. “That much is obvious.” He sighed. “Look, this is a lot to deal with, but I’m still glad you’re alive. I spent years wondering which of the men killed you.” 

“I’m sorry.” Anakin mustered weakly.

He shook his head. “Eventually we’re all going to have a conversation about that, but now is not the time. I’m tired of being lied to. What are we getting from your ship?”

Anakin grinned beneath his mask. “Explosives. We’re going to blow this place skyhigh.”

Their comm links beeped in unison. They opened the shared channel Artoo had set up to Obi-wan's irritated voice. “Ahsoka, what is it? We said--”

“Guys, we’re gonna need to change the plan. Something happened. They’re--they’re here. The Jedi. They’re here.”

He furrowed his brow. “We knew that there were probably some Force sensitive prisoners. Meet us at the ship with them.”

“No, you don’t understand. They’re here. They’re all here.They’re not going to fit on your ship” Ahsoka’s voice wavered unsteadily. Anakin felt his heart drop to his stomach as her next words hug in the air.“The entire surviving Jedi Order is here. Hundreds of them. All alive.” 

* * *

Miles beneath the surface of Ilum, the once holy sanctuary of the Jedi, of their precious kyber crystals, labored 523 living beings. Old and growing frailer by the day or far too young for the weariness in their bones. Those who had run and those who had stubbornly chosen to fight. Bodies recovered from the wreckage of the Republic and the Jedi Order, nursed back to health by their fellows captured at blaster-point by those they once called friend and brother. 

They hailed from all across the galaxy, though seldom few of them remembered their homeworlds. Yes, they recalled the history lessons and projects they did over the years about their native lands, but most of them had not lived there since they were small children. What memories they had were laced with regurgitated facts and retold stories from elders. Perhaps detached visits and relief missions where they cared for their own people, regardless of their connection long since vanishing.

For most of the slaves in the mines Coruscant was the only home they had ever known. But they weren’t raised in the seedy underlevels, fighting for scraps, like most of the diaspora of non-human species. The Coruscant they had known was the one tranquil spot in the center of the highest level of the city: what was once known as the Jedi Temple, a grand structure that stood proudly in the upper levels. But that beautiful monument to peace and justice in the galaxy had all but been destroyed, violated by the very dark forces it was meant to ward away. 

The prisoners gained these rare tidbits of outside knowledge from those that had been captured since Order 66, the declaration to the clones that placed the directives as such:

  1. Eliminate Jedi threat
  2. Apprehend if possible
  3. Exterminate if the threat is determined to be too great to transport



Certain clones received different orders. The 212th was told in no uncertain terms to kill Obi-wan Kenobi at all costs. Commander Cody and his men fought that as resolutely as they could. The 332nd Company, a division on the 501st under the supervision of Ahsoka Tano, was given similar orders. 

The Jedi were keenly aware that the majority of their captors were old friends. That the clones were as imprisoned in their own minds as their charges were in their cells. It was most efficient, the remaining pragmatic few reasoned. The clones were programmed to follow orders without question. While other troopers might report the abuse of life or expose the secret operations occurring beneath the surface of the ice planet, the clones had no such privilege. Of course, they also had no real power. The officers were pure, reg-born, stormtroopers, entrusted with this assignment because of their malice, effectiveness, or detachments. 

The prisoners, once great masters and knights and padawans, knew their task: to safely recover and prepare kyber crystals for transport. For where and for what, they did not know. No one knew. But for a few hours a day they were allowed full access to the Force while they rooted around in the mines. The troopers did not care for the machinations of the crystals. They did not understand that it did not work that way. They only cared for results. They only followed orders. 

For those few hours, the hidden Jedi fought to reach out to their brethren beyond the once-sacred caves of Ilum, but always came up short. It was futile, they understood. The serum they were given everyday made them blank in the Force. It did not remove their own ability, only made them seem like voids to another. If they could have reached Obi-wan Kenobi or Ahsoka Tano or Caleb Dume their presences would have been like cold whispers. However, even that was useless. They were unbearably weak with only enough remaining strength to comfort themselves with the warm embrace Force, let alone find help. 

Some spoke of escape, others of release into the Force. An ultimate end to the suffering. When their job was completed they expected termination. It was only practical. In another life, it would have been done without debate. No one, not even those with the most intimate knowledge of the Empire would know. Perhaps they could take that satisfaction away from the Emperor. Regain some of their dignity by choosing how they were to die, by their own terms. But, by and large, the slaves were padawans who should have had their whole lives ahead of them. Those masters who had seen too much death to be as pure as they claimed could not stand to advocate the final solution. Not yet. Not while they still grasped onto the slightest glimmer of hope. 

For many of them, that hope faded several shades when a new prisoner was marched into the mines. 

Lekku held high, Ahsoka Tano surveyed the faces of her lost family with horror. The room stilled. Not to halt, but like everyone in the room was stalled in a breath, even the troopers watching on. 

“No…” The Kel Dor master, Plo Koon, whispered. 

Mace Windu shook his head with regret. 

If he had been able to feel his friend’s emotions through the thick of the serum, he would have felt his anguish. They all had their symbols. The missing face amongst the crowd that they believed with everything they could muster was still alive. That instead of meeting death the day the Republic died, they had met freedom and safety. For him it was young Caleb Dume, his grandpadawan, the boy his own padawan, Depa Billaba, had chosen as her own. She held onto him too, keeping the hope of his survival due to her actions in the deepest part of her heart. 

For Plo, he held onto Ahsoka, reasoning that her leaving the Jedi had ultimately saved her life. Mace would never try to argue that fact, but he was skeptical. He alone had watched Anakin Skywalker fall. He knew that in order to solidify the process Palpatine would have been set in watching Ahsoka and Obi-wan burn. From stories of the message broadcast to Jedi everywhere, Obi-wan had at least survived Order 66, but passed that is an utter mystery. He had not been heard of in years. Tano was clever, but she was young and reckless and would have trusted Skywalker without question if he had come to her. Windu had long doubted her survival. 

Yet, here she was. A fate worse than death, he thought bitterly. 

Something tickled at the back of his mind. The Force murmured with anticipation, a feeling he had not felt in a long time. The single clone with a shaking hand gripped tightly on her arm nudged her forward. Already strange. Adding to the peculiarity, a vaguely familiar small blue and white droid was rolling along beside them. Windu only had to think for a moment before he identified it. It was the little monster that used to trail after Skywalker. Coupled with the nervous trooper and Ahsoka Tano looking...not exactly helpless and angrier by the minute. 

She glanced over the assembled Jedi, categorizing each face. Finally, she landed on Windu and, by proximity, Plo. Her eyes glazed over with something Windu had thought he had forgotten.  _ Joy _ . 

“Now!” Ahsoka cried. 

Artoo-Dee-Too squealed and three cylinders shot out of his dome. Two Windu recognized instantly: lightsabers. Tano caught them, breaking free of her binders with ease. 

The third cylinder practically hung in the air for a moment, like the Force was purposely adding dramatic effect. 

The trooper caught it, ripped off his helmet, and slammed the button on the top down. When he spoke, the Fett clones in the room froze. 

“Belay that order, men. Stand down Order 66. Wake up.”

And they did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I finally finished this chapter. I actually meant to do it for Star Wars Day but...that didn't happen. Clone Wars fucked me up man. I can't believe I finally got to this little ole plot twist. I've been thinking about it since the beginning and debated putting it in for a while. It's a little absurb and I definitely wouldn't want it to be canon because its pretty much a major cope out, but I always think that fanfiction is for two things: writing practice and wish fulfillment. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story. I officially finished high school so I'll have more time to write now. Though I've noticed its much harder to come up with ideas when its not thinly veiled procrastination. Hopefully there's only a few chapters left and then maybe a sequel? I don't know. I don't know anything. 
> 
> Stay healthy, stay safe, and stay sane. Please review if you can. They give me life!

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because I was thinking about how oblivious the Empire seemed to Bail Organa's support of the Alliance. I mean neither Palpatine nor Vader are idiots. Why wouldn't they deal with Bail from the beginning? This came from that little plot bunny and then I just didn't stop writing.


End file.
